Big Bad Wolf
by Kalebgrimm
Summary: "Wolves are misunderstood creatures and who can say as to why." Fenrir De Lobo has been in one bad situation after the next, but a chance encounter and a choice made will lead him down a perilous path, alongside four huntresses in training. Rated M for language, humor, violence, lemons, and Yang's criminally awful puns. Also I take liberties with the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Rwby: The Dragon's Vanguard C1 Chapter 1: Enter the Wolf

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest"  
"White is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test"  
"Black the beast descends from shadow"  
"Yellow Beauty burns gold"  
"Grey the dark one, knows what lies beyond the wall, clad in Grim fighting...on"

Prolouge: The Grim Wolf.  
The field nearest to the small seaside village of Thorn was filled with the sound of combat. A lone figure brandishing a powerful looking single edged Greatsword against a hoard of massive slithering white serpents with the ease and grace of a master painter at the canvas.

One after another the monsters of Grim fell to his sword as wheat before the sickle. The white hooded coat he wore whipped around him showing the armor he wore under the coat. It had the appearance of plate armor and it like his coat was the same white color. However through all of this his hood stayed in place never showing his face. As the last of the Lesser Tajitu fell a giant black King Tajitu slithered across the field enraged at the deaths of its children.

The snake was far larger than he expected but the man in the white coat seemed unperturbed at this development. He put his hand up to the side of his hood "This is Wolf, the queen of the nest has appeared. It's an Emperor Tajitu. Double S class. Requesting use of black ammunition." The man had to quickly dodge the great serpent as it struck. Nimbly dodging to the right of the snake he tried to cleave its head from its body.

His sword bounced right off the scales of the snake "your going to be a great deal more trouble than I thought." He said while using the momentum to propel him back away from the Emperor Tajitu.

The Wolfs radio buzzed "Wolf approval granted." Wolf only 'hnned" in response. As the Grim coiled around preparing to strike again. Wolf flicked a catch on the handle of his sword and it bent and became a gun handle and the blade extended away from the core of the sword revealing a fore grip for stability while aiming.

Wolf worked the slide of the sword cannon picking a black clip from a pouch under his coat he loaded it into the breach and closed the action.

The great black serpent reared up to strike at the white wearing warrior in front of it. Wolf lunged at the Grim driving his weapons bladed barrel into the underbelly of the Emperor Tajitu " These rounds cost too much for just one use." He pulled the trigger of his weapon and a black beam of energy blew right through the Emperor Tajitu killing it instantly.

Wolf jumped off the dead snake and with one hand spun around the sword reforming it into a greatsword. He sheathed his sword on his back and put his hand up to the side of his hood again. "It's done tell the Boss that the Tajitu nest has been cleared out." He set to work skinning the Emperor Tajitu. After all the work he did skinning the Grim the villagers came out to see what had transpired in the field.

The mayor of Thorn stepped forward he was a balding man of advanced years with sideburns that would make even Jude Law's face weep and forfit. "You slayed them all? How could only one man do so much? Surely there were others to aid you." Wolf only shook his head "No one helped me here." The Mayor sputtered out " but the Mercenaries said they would dispatch a team to deal with our crisis!" Wolf growled "They did but my boss is trying to get me killed." The Mayor stared on with a look of horror on his face. "Why? What could make a person intentionally order such a young man to what he would hope is his death?"

Wolf looked to the side slightly he then moved his hands to his hood. The mayor took a step back. Pushing the hood back the villagers saw a dull white mask that covered his head too. He then pulled the mask off showing a young handsome face but what caught the villagers attention were the wolf ears on the top of his head. From under his coat a long thickly furred wolf tail swished around in the grass. This caused the mayor to step back in shock "You're a Faunas?!" Wolf only nodded. "I am a Wolf Faunas and, all I've been known as for the last two years is simply Wolf." Wolf merely walked over to the mayor "Sir is there any where I can use to work this hide properly?" The Mayor pointed to a small shop. "Thank you sir as payment for this I'll leave the skin of the white Lesser Tajitu and the meat from the carcasses."

The Mayor started to ask why when Wolf answered "The white skin is good for making white lingerie and other feminine garments. Given how many I slayed here that will give you quite a few sets of garments and exporting it to the larger cities and the four kingdoms would make your lives much easier here. Also the meat is considered a delicacie and sold to Vacuoo." With that Wolf went to work preparing the Emperor Tajitu skin to become a second side to his hooded trenchcoat.

Several hours had passed since Wolf had gone into the shop and when he came out he was wearing a black hooded trenchcoat. "I'm finished now. Thank you sir for the facilities." The Mayor stared at the now black wearing Faunas. "My unit should be here soon. My boss will collect the fee." Wolf put his mask back on and pulled his hood over his head.

A group of people dressed in armor of different types rode in on two trucks up to Wolf. An older man got out of the front truck he was nearly a foot shorter than Wolf with a sour looking face and somewhat portly. "WOLF! I told you no fewer than 5 times you are only to scout the area!" Wolf growled low "Sir I was scouting but I was attacked by the Tajitu. I was forced to defend myself sir." The Boss yelled back "I don't care! You broke orders again you damned Faunas!"

Wolf stood there still as a statue taking the verbal abuse. The Boss fumed; for once again this damned Faunas couldn't even die right. "You know what Wolf you only get half the usual cut of this job. On the grounds of dereliction of orders you are hereby on report."

The Mayor ran up to the Mercenaries "Now just a minute sir! This young man risked his life for my village! I won't stand here and watch him be berated for doing what was right!"

Wolf stood there amazed at the old man. He was willing to get up and defend him, a Faunas "Sir it's fine, I'm used to it." The Boss had a sick smile on his ugly face. "Oh look the dumb animal made friends. Well this stunt, you fucking freak, will cost them as well!" Wolf growled low "Sir this doesn't concern them. Leave them be."

The Boss yelled for the others to collect the fee and then to burn the carcasses. Wolf growled in a way he hadn't heard himself growl in a very long time "BOSS! I left those there for the villagers to use for goods to increase their income to build up a standing militia! They need the pelts. Now if you won't stop them I will."

The Boss chuckled "you and what army Wolf?" Wolf let his semblance out in the form of gale force winds bringing with them dark heavy storm clouds blocking out the sun.  
The blue dust crystals that made the eye slots of his mask glowed giving the white wearing warrior an unearthly shine. From the abyss of his hood those glowing blue eyes felt like the glare of the adversary himself.

It was as if a monster had taken the place of the normally quiet warrior. "Now I will tell you one more time leave this place peacefully or I will force you all out! What will it be?!"

The Boss yelled for the others to instead teach the Faunas in front of him his place. Wolf swept back his coat and produced another weapon. It had the appearance of a combat shotgun with a muzzle length magazine tube and, on the right side was a straight length of metal. He gripped the steel and barely unsheathed an ice blue ninjato sword "Let us dance Calamity."

Using his semblance he vanished in a swirling storm of white only to reappear behind the group of Mercenaries with a thunderous boom coming up behind him his sword drawn out and the shotgun scabbard in his outstretched hand. "Judgment...Cut, Finallity." Wolf flicked his sword around and sheathed it.

Wolf put his sword away on his rig as his opponents fell over unconscious. He turned back to face his former boss. "This is over you useless pile of human waste. As of right now I quit!" Wolf with one hand removed his hood letting his ears stand up like they should. The mask still covered his face, its Alpha Beowulfesque markings glowed with the Dust crystals.

The said human waste could only cower in fear of the masked wolf Faunas in front of him "Y - you can't quit the unit I -I haven't given you permission!" Wolf growled again moving like lighting picks up the snivleing coward by the throat "You still think you have any control over my actions you ignorant, bigoted, piece of shit?!"

The shorter man struggled in his grasp as the claws on his fingers dug into the flesh of the humans neck. Wolf drug the human further from the village out into the killing field "Look at this." He said while pointing at the dead Grim "This is the fruit of your hatred of me and my kind. " Wolf made the human look upon the corpses that littered the field. "I've grown strong, fighting monsters of Grim that I have no business fighting, because of your personal hatred of the Faunas. The only reason why I have not killed you yet is because in a way I feel indebted to you for forcing me to become this strong. With that said I will take my leave." Wolf dropped him in an undignified fashion.

Before the man could get up he felt the wind howl and then nothing. The other man turned around standing up glaring at the white wearing warrior in front of him. "WOLF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DISGRACE!" Wolf spun around and his eyes glowed again "My name isn't Wolf." The Faunas turned and walked back to the villagers "my name is Fenrir De Lobo."  
After throwing his former associates out of the village he spent the next few days teaching the villagers to work the skin of the Lesser Tajitu into various types of garments. After that he loaded up a truck with his gear and the Emperor Tajitu skin and set off for the nearby kingdom of Vale. Fenrir had just reached the outskirts of the city as dusk lit up the sky. " I'm going to need a lead on some work in the city while I'm here."

As he drove through the streets of Vale Fenrir saw a nightclub with some goon looking guys out front. *Hmm I wonder if Junior might have a job lined up.* Fenrir had made the mobster a contact after the last time he was in Vale with the Remenant Global Legion company.

The Mercenary company that he was once a part of. The ones who for the past two years have been trying to get him killed. He drove to a nearby parking lot, and hoped out of the truck. Getting in line his hood was pulled over his head but he left his mask in the truck.

Fenrir Windwalked his way into the club avoiding the crowd appearing just behind Junior and the Malachite twins. Fenrir tapped him on the shoulder. The bearded man spun around quickly his tie almost slapped Fenrir in the face but he caught it. "You're on edge tonight Junior. What's got you spooked? " Junior glared at the taller man "god dammit De Lobo!" He shouted. Collecting himself he straightened his tie "Fenrir, what's it been, Two, three years?" Fenrir nodded. " My question Junior? " Fenrir asked. Junior sighed "I just sent some of my boys out with a business associate, and I wasn't privileged to know what the job was." He explained.

Fenrir nodded "speaking of jobs I'm in need of one. I was hoping you could hook me up. " Fenrir said as he sent a sideways smirk to the twins. " You know Junior, that is most definitely a three way I can get behind. " He said chuckling in a deep rich tone that made both girls blush and walk away.

Fenrir turned back to Junior. He knew what he was doing getting the twins to leave. " so back to the matter at hand." It was at that moment he saw her, and he was entranced by her beauty.

Her curtain of golden hair, the softness it promised, her tan skin, and those lilac colored eyes, he remembered the lyrics to a song he'd heard 'yellow beauty burns gold'. He didn't know her name or what she was doing here what he did know was that she now had Junior by the balls.

He turned to him *help me* written all over his face. Fenrir sat down at the bar. Looking at the assistant bartender "A Jack and Coke tall, sir" the barkeep hastily prepared his drink and gave it to him before taking cover behind the bar. Fenrir looked back at Junior "this isn't my arena Junior, this is one of the dangers of being an information broker."

He calmly imbibed his drink as the blonde Goddess sent him flying past him. "So Junior, about that job? " The other man groaned from the floor. The woman who sent him flying brought her hands up in a boxing stance and a pair of mecha-shift gauntlets extended from her bracelets. He looked back at Junior "Sorry my friend it looks like a job just found me."

Fenrir stood up and Windwalked to the other end of the club. seeing the guards from outside running to aid their friends inside. "Sorry, clubs closed for remodeling, but I'll take your reservations." He said while drawing two rectangular boxes with holes off center in them, off his hips from the magna rigs attached to his pants.

As he spun them around on his middle fingers the front of the box opened up revealing a gun barrel on both and the lower end moved back becoming handles and right there were two medium caliber pistols in his hands. "Heh heh heh, come on!"

The goons charged at him with swords and axes ready only to be shot with electric Dust Jacketed bullets. Fenrir spun around his pistols closing them up turning back around in time to avoid a low flying bartender.

Simply sidestepping to avoid the human missile *hi Junior, bye Junior" he was treated to a view of what he could only describe as a Fire Dragon Goddess. The blonde haired beauty got ready to fight him next. Her eyes burned red clearly a side effect of her semblance.

She reloaded her shotgun gauntlets in a rather showy manner. "So that just happened. Guess I better introduce myself then."  
She kept her stance as Fenrir raised his hands in mock surrender to show her he was no threat.

That effort was ruined by a goon trying to get her from behind. Fenrir instantly drew Calamity in Dance, firing the Dance sword nailing the goon in the head knocking him down. Fenrir disappeared in swirl of visible air currents only to reappear behind the blonde catching Dance and holding down the goon putting the blade to his throat.

Twirling out his left hand pistol Vengeance he then shot the goon in the chest knocking him out. Turning his hood covered head to the blonde "You missed one." He said flatly.

Holstering his pistol and sheathing his sword back into the shotgun scabbard, he turned back around. The blonde woman still had her hands raised in a boxing stance. "You're still looking for a fight? I just saved your ass back there and you still think I'm a threat?" Fenrir huffed, "Look I think I should just introduce myself." Fenrir was about to continue when a small voice interrupted him.

"Yang is that you? What are you doing here?" Fenrir turned to see a little girl in a red cloak standing outside of the nightclub. The blonde now known as Yang grinned hesitantly "Oh hey...sis. It's a long story." Red noticed the white wearing warrior near her sister "Who's your friend Yang?" She asked looking absolutely adorable.

"I don't know yet. Though he was just about to introduce himself." She said rather pointedly. Fenrir knowing that she was waiting for him to speak. He pulled his hood off his head and let his ears stand up.

Before he could speak both girls squealed "So cute!" Fenrir stood there stunned 'not the reaction I was expecting.' He thought. Both girls ran up to him begging to touch his ears.

Fenrir made a great mistake when he looked at the small girl in red. Her silver eyes were so big and pleading that there was no possible way to say no. "(Sigh) Alright I suppose you can touch them." Fenrir knelt down so the shorter girl could have access to his furry ears. 'What did I just do?' He thought with a shiver running down his spine.

The Blonde haired beauty knelt down so she could look him in the eyes. "I just wanted to ask you why? Why would a Faunas, a member of the White Fang help a human?"

Fenrir jumped up scaring both of them. " I'm no White Fang member blondie!" Fenrir stood there but looked at Yang and then her obviously little sister. The little red head looked up at him with what looked like discomfort and the beginning of tears in her eyes.

Fenrir looked down and swore, "Look I just reacted badly. I'm not used to people okay? Especially those who think my ears are 'cute'. I'm not with the White Fang girls I'm a former mercenary Grim Hunter. That's why I can fight as well as I can. Let me tell you my name, I am Fenrir De Lobo I'm here hopefully to find a new purpose for my talents and maybe even a little happiness for myself." He said while using all of his restraint not to let his grief show.

Yang could see the restraint he exercised in not letting his grief show it was the same look she had when she thought of her birth mother. "I'm sorry there Fen." She held out her hand "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long and this" she motioned to her sister "is Ruby Rose."

Ruby bowed "Oh um hi there." The girl was honestly too cute for her own good. So there was no possible way for Fenrir to stay mad at either of these girls. His Faunas hearing alerted him to sirens in the distance. "well ladies unless we want to talk to the police I suggest that we make ourselves scarce."

He said while making his coat spin up to reveal how heavily armed and armored he was.  
They left quickly and quietly avoiding the 5-0. Yang and Ruby rode on her motorcycle which Fenrir learned was named Bumblebee while Fenrir drove the truck behind them. They dropped off Ruby at the Dust shop, and he followed Yang to the hotel she was staying at. "Hey Fenrir instead of mercenary work maybe you could go legit and become a real Huntsman at Beacon. I'm attending there this year and it'd be great to know I'm not the only seasoned Hunter there." Yang grinned hesitantly as she asked him.

Fenrir looked deep in thought; it was an attractive offer to be sure but we're his mercenary credentials enough to get him into the school? He had also never formally attended a combat school anyway.

He looked up at Yang and the look on her face all but begged him to say yes. "Why not its not like I have any sort of work lined up anyway." Fenrir said, before shooting her a smirk that could erase a woman's panties.  
Noticing her light blush he turned back around to the truck. "I'll be at the airship yards tomorrow morning for the next flight to Beacon. I'll see you there then?" He asked waving goodnight to the woman. "Definitely I'll just look for the giant in a white trenchcoat. " She said with her usual exuberance.  
Fenrir got in the truck and sped off unaware of another battle taking place across town.

(This is the start of something good I can feel it. Disclaimer: yeah? You said that about your current job how's that goin' for ya dumbass? Me: Fuck off!  
Disclaimer: That bad huh?  
Me: just leave me alone...I'm injured Waiver: oh goodness. Um Grim doesn't own RWBY. )


	2. The Birds

OC Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon and birds ah the birds

*(A/N) Alright this is the second chapter of my rwby fan fiction I'm going to be updating this story sporadically as I'm not dead. Just fucking busy.

Windwalk: Fenrir has a wind based semblance that allows him to manipulate air currents and move faster than anything is able to follow, giving him the illusion of being capable of Teleportation among other things.

'Running... panting, avoiding those...monsters that killed my parents. They only look human, They're the true beasts! Laughing and hollering as they chase my siblings and I, damn them! I turned to look at my sister but she was gone as was my little brother, I spun around, frantically looking for them and then I saw him...those awful eyes glaring back at me. He reached to grab me'  
"Noooooo get back!"

Fenrir bolted upright in the truck looking around for the monster from his nightmare. Just a dream, it was only a dream." He said while letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
He heard tapping on the window. He looked up at the source of the tapping. Outside of the truck was a Vale police woman. Fenrir rolled down the window "yeah whada want lady?"

The police woman was getting red faced at being treated so indignantly. She drew her service gladius "Sir step out of the truck!" Fenrir noticing that the sun was up "Hey loudmouth make yourself useful what time is it?" The police woman couldn't believe it this guy wasn't even alarmed at her drawing her weapon. "Well what time is it?" Fenrir asked again

The police woman turned her wrist with a watch on it "it a quarter to eight right now. " She said flatly.

Fenrir jumped up scaring the police woman "Oh shit I'm late!" He said while pulling out his coat armor and gear rig. "Hey cop lady put that thing away I'm not dangerous but, I am in a hurry. I need to catch the airship to Beacon. " He said excitedly

The police woman looked at him with a look that read 'you should be paying attention to me I'm here with a gun on your back' Fenrir just disappeared from view and reappeared behind the woman who was pointing a gun at him.

He had Vice drawn out and leveled at her head. "Look lady I really don't have time for this so here's what will happen you can go back to your patrol and I'll leave for Beacon Academy and we forget this whole affair okay?" Fenrir asked smelling her fear at having a gun on her back. "Okay just don't shoot me please!" The genuine terror in her voice made Fenrir choke up a little.

" Ma'am do you have someone to go home to?" He asked removing one of his Hurricane Snare gloves "My baby girl. Her father was a Huntsman." Fenrir's ears twitched up "was?"  
The police woman nodded "He was killed in Forever Fall by an Ursa Major." The sadness in her voice was so real. Fenrir holstered Vice and tapped the police woman on the shoulder. she turned around to see Fenrir holding up his Hurricane Snare glove "Ma'am will you accept this as a sign of my apology." She kept her stance ready to fight him but, he held out this item for her.  
"What is it?" Fenrir grinned hesitantly "This is a Snare glove I refer to as Hurricane Snare it's perfect for apprehending targets. you see I made this out of woven Diomendes Grim hair for tensile strength in the wire and this hatch here is for dust crystals that apply various types of energy to the wires I recommend for you lighting dust crystals for the stunning benefit of the element." Fenrir explained to her.

"Why would a Faunas help me a human police officer? " Fenrir huffed "Because you're a mother and your daughter needs you to come home to her. May I ask you for your name Ma'am? " The police woman was stunned by this Faunas. Here he was first holding her at gun point and now he's giving her a Snare glove to help her catch criminals safely. "It's Misane, Misane Amaha." Fenrir bowed before gathering up his gear "Well Officer Amaha I hope you enjoy a long career and a long life with your daughter. "

With all his belongings gathered he bowed again and Windwalked to the Airship yards.  
Fenrir had appeared just outside of the ship yard deciding that his hood and mask weren't very appropriate for walking around a crowded transit station so he pulled his hood off and clipped his mask to his rig. Walking in it was immediately apparent that he would be one of the few Faunas in this class if he ever got into Beacon. Someone grabbed Fenrir's tail painfully hard, "WHO HAS THE FUCKING BALLS!?"He shouted spinning around his claws extended ready to rend apart the poor idiot who grabbed his tail.

He saw a dull looking boy with a fairly brainless expression "Holy shit it's real! What a freak!" Fenrir growled menacingly the boy continued to taunt him and more boys came over to harass him. Yelling things like 'freak' and 'worthless beast' He then caught sight of a familiar blonde.

He then dropped his hands "oooh looks like you figured out how this world. " Fenrir grinned and the shot his hand out seizing the boy by his pencil like neck lifting him off the ground "I don't care for scumbags who need to make others feel worse than them." The dull boy struggled in his grasp as Fenrir drew Grimsever. He used his semblance to completely remove the wind resistance from the weapon and he made a crater in the floor from just the action of drawing the massive sword and bearing it. The whole station drew back in fear except for Yang and. ...Ruby? 'The fuck? She's only fifteen years old she should have two more years before she could attend Beacon.' He thought impressed by her audacity and forgetting about the would be Faunas abusers.

That was until one of them tried to attack him. " Stupid animal know your place! " Fenrir threw the boy he picked up into his would be attacker "hmph you should know yours, ignorant human. " The crowd of Faunas haters began drawing their weapons "This damned Faunas must be with the White Fang" another bigot piped up "Yeah how else can he explain how he knows how to fight!"

The crowd was getting more and more hostile. Fenrir getting into a two handed stance ready to feed Grimsever a steady stream of iron.

In that moment fate stepped in; Yang had come walking through the crowd with Ruby in tow. She caught sight of the greatsword being drawn "Fenrir, you know that you don't need to fight them to beat them right?" Fenrir nodded and put his Grimsever back into its holster on his back. Yang grinned "Come on we'll miss our Dust plane." The busty beauty said while sending a pointed glare at the Anti Faunas crowd. 'He could have murdered you all' it clearly said.

They all boarded the giant Dust Plane and started off towards Beacon Academy Fenrir, Yang, and Ruby had all boarded together he listened to them talk about the various subjects of girldom with half hearted intrest.

He did hear the report about the Faunas civil rights protest turning violent as the White Fang showed up. "

A woman appeared on the holo screen interrupting the news reports and baring a resemblance to what could only be described as a S&M pervs wet dream. "Welcome." Yang looked at the older woman "Who's that? " "my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You have been specially selected to attend this prestigious academy. An assembly will be held in the Great Hall where the headmaster will address you all."

The image faded out and they all stepped forward looking out onto the ground below. Yang and Ruby shared a little moment between sisters.

Fenrir had barely heard it. He was still thinking about the White Fang. "Fucking White Fang, for all their talk about wanting equality they have a really skewed view of what equality looks like." Fenrir thought.

Ruby and Yang remembered what he said last night.  
Hey Fenrir why don't you go up to the sky deck and blow off some steam." Suggested Yang. Fenrir nodded and left to go to the open air deck.

As the Dust Ship soared through the sky Fenrir had been standing on the flight deck getting some air when he looked up. On the horizon were black specks. Intrigued by them Fenrir pulled out his mask and used the zoom scope in it. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

In the sky was a whole flock of a sub species of Nevermore. The Sprigan.  
(Sprigan: This sub species of the Nevermore family boasts larger talons and can hurl feathers with laser like precision and are just as large as a Greater Nevermore)

Fenrir turned seeing a deck hand "You!" The Deck hand looked up from his work and pointed to his chest "Yeah you! We have a huge problem! "

The Deck hand looked at Fenrir "what the hell are you going on about kid!?" He asked shouting. He walked over to Fenrir and looked at what the what the wolf Faunas was pointing at "What are those? " Fenrir pushed his mask into the man's hand. " It has tech eyes and a telescopic lens use it to see." The deck hand did so. "Oh Shit!" He exclaimed

He bolted over to the call box, and opened it up. Dialing the Bridge he gulped "Capitan, we have a problem! Grim have been sighted off our port (left) bow! It's a whole flock of Sprigan Nevermore!"

Fenrir fed the deck hand the info on the Sprigans when it occurred to him "What kind of countermeasures do you have aboard this ship captain?" The deck hand turned to Fenrir "We have guided dust rocket salvos loaded into Archer class launchers."

Fenrir looked over at the launchers "What type of warheads are they tipped with? " Fenrir asked again with some degree of urgency.

"Black dust rockets with red crystal cores." The deck hand said with fear in his voice. Fenrir swore "Damnit! Captain order all the Beacon recruits with ranged weaponry up to the Sky deck! We're gonna need all the help we can get for this mess. " Fenrir said with confidence that with the help of all the Training Huntsman they might have a chance to survive this encounter.

As the Captain ordered a ship wide general alert and ordering the Huntsman trainees up to the Sky deck Fenrir watched both of the Bullhead escort planes get ripped to shreds "Damnit!"

Fenrir spun around seeing the Hunter trainees come out from the below decks including Yang and Ruby "What's going on!?" One of them asked fear seeping into his question.

Fenrir not beating around the bush "We're being attacked by a flock of Sprigan Nevermore." He said with an edge of authority. The crowd let out gasps and crys of shock and terror bemoaning their ill fortune.

Fenrir growled "STOP SCREAMING!" He exclaimed "You're all huntsman and huntresses in training now act like it!" He shouted. Yang with a confident grin walked up beside him with Ruby in tow. " He's right! If a bunch of over grown turkeys scare us then we have no business fighting monsters." She said while Ember Cilica formed over her arms and Ruby pulled out her weapon. 'Damn! what the hell are they teaching at these combat schools? How to make weapons that make your enemies fill their pants?' He thought impressed as well as scared.  
Ruby had in her hands a high impact sniper rifle that served as a tool for the Grim Reaper as it was fitted with a giant scythe blade.

Getting all the hunters in position on a firing line was effortless The Captain ordered all hunters to prepare for combat and Fenrir had just secured the last of the safety lines for the others. Fenrir putting his hand up to his hood he started talking to the bridge "Capitan I'll be needing you to maneuver the ship on my orders and don't worry I'll be quick about it. 'These rigs ain't so nimble ya' hear*" Fenrir put his mask on and made the eye slots glow again as the first of the big birds started swooping down at them. " Come on!"

The other trainees started firing on the closest one to the ship. The Dust rounds from their weapons tore into the bird shredding the beast. "Pull back captain, and fire rockets!" Fenrir said quickly.

The ship began its maneuver just before another Sprigan Nevermore strafed the deck with minimal damage to the ship itself. The Archer pods fired a volley of rockets slaying the bird that just attacked the ship. More of the birds fell to the combined firepower of the ships rocket salvos and the hunters weapons on deck.

As the last bird fell it slammed into the wing of the ship. "Oh shit! Hold on to your safety lines everyone!" Fenrir yelled as the ship lurched to the side and tilted heavily to the point if they weren't tied to the ship by their safety lines they would have fallen off to their deaths. He looked over to the girls who came aboard with him, and hoped they were safe. Fenrir saw Ruby was fine but Yang's line rig was making stress noise and Fenrir's sensitive ears picked up the bending noise "Yang!" Was all he could get out before another sound was heard.

It was Yang's terrified scream as her rig broke and she fell off. She couldn't even fire her Ember Cilica to slow her fall, and it looked like she was going to die today. 'I never found my mom.' She thought as she fell. Tears streamed down her face and flew upward shining in the sun. Then it suddenly grew dark for her 'What?' She looked up and what she saw was the white wearing warrior she asked to come with her.

Fenrir had detached his safety line and ran right off the side of the ship jumping off and diving towards the falling beauty. Using his semblance he dove through the air at a much faster rate then Yang. He pulled her close carrying her in a bridal style in one arm. They both heard the cawing of the last Nevermore of the flock as it flew at them ready to devour them whole. Fenrir growled menacingly as he Windwalked on top of the bird; Yang in one arm and Grimsever in his grasp he ran along its back slicing it up like oh so much turkey.

Then he jumped up and Windwalked to the deck of the ship with Yang clutching on for dear life.

Ruby ran to Fenrir and threw her arms around Yang "Yang! " Fenrir noticing the scent of tears coming from the younger girl. She turned looking at Fenrir " Thank you so much for saving my sister, Fenrir." He turns around changing Grimsever into it's gun form "One moment girls. " He said while working the bolt on the giant sword cannon. Just as the previously thought defeated Sprigan popped up in front of the ship. "Ha knew it! Jackpot! " Fenrir fired a white beam of energy from his gun blowing a huge hole through the bird. In the same breath he threw Grimsever high into the air and drew Calamity in Dance "hmph you should have stayed down. " to the other hunters in training it looked like Fenrir was just slashing towards the bird, but to those who payed close attention saw arcs of directed air passing through the bird.

Fenrir turned back around holding the Calamity sheath behind his back flourishing his Dance blade he sheathed it and then as he locked the blade in place the Sprigan Nevermore fell to pieces.

Putting away the weapon he then shot his hand up catching Grimsever and putting it back on his back. " Okay now you can thank me for saving you." The crowd of people stood there stunned by what they had just witnessed. Fenrir just stood there his very stance screaming 'Badass is my art, for I am Rembrandt!' He started walking away towards the below decks. When he tried to open the door one of the Faunas haters shouted at him "Who the hell do think you are. Fucking freak you can't have that level of combat experience! No school with any sense of decency would accept you!" Fenrir turned back on him and Windwalked right in front of him " You still think to subject me to your idiocy? " Fenrir pushed his aura enshrouded hand through the stupid boys chest. 'Aura Breaker'.

The boy wasn't physically injured but without his aura he might as well be a cripple.

Fenrir looked back at Yang only to find her very close to him. "Fenrir, thanks for saving my butt back there." Yang took his hood off and his mask and gave him a searing kiss that made him burn in his very soul.

He was going to return the kiss but Yang placed her hands on his chest. "Mmmm that's all you get for this, so long wolfy. " She walked away from him but, the way she did it. She was sashying, as in deliberately swaying her hips with greater emphasis in a sensual manner.

Fenrir was standing next to a scraggly blonde teen boy. "Hey buddy, did you see that too?" The boy nodded "good I needed to know I'm not going crazy." Fenrir explained. The boy held out his hand "Jaune Arc." Fenrir took the the boys hand "Fenrir De Lobo" Jaune finally looked at Fenrir "Hey you're a Faunas aren't you?" Fenrir huffed "What of it?" Fenrir asked his hand going from his side to the handle of Dance. Jaune put his hands up "I don't mean anything by it I just haven't really spoken to a Faunas before." Fenrir grinned " well kid what do ya wanna know? "

Jaune finally asked "That big sword on your back is so powerful why do you carry other weapons?" Fenrir grinned ruefully " Hahaha oh Jaune, my man isn't it obvious? " Jaune gave him a questioning glance "options Jaune, Grimsever is too big for close combat in tight quarters. I needed a smaller weapon for that and Calamity in Dance was born." Jaune ohed and awed over Fenrir's explanation. "Yeah, hurgh uh oh well it was nice talking to you Fenrir." He said while bolting to the nearest trash can. Fenrir calmly walked on by.

He had gone below decks to check on Yang and Ruby and found Ruby crying her eyes out her head buried in Yang's chest. Yang was rubbing her little sisters back to comfort her. "Shhh sis it's okay I'm here with you safe and sound. It's okay." She cooed softly.

Fenrir watched both of them in silence, and remembering what it meant to be the big brother, the comforter, and banisher of bad dreams. 'I'm sorry Matron Edea.' Fenrir pulled his mask and hood over his head to hide his own sorrow. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. "How are you doing girls?" Fenrir felt a solid thud as Ruby at her high speed slammed into his chest "Thank you, thank you." Ruby's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Fenrir just stood there still, as Ruby let it all out. Letting her cry for another ten minutes he gently patted her head "Ruby are you alright now? " He asked her. She nodded "I'm sorry for losing my head there. Fenrir thanks again for saving Yang." She said.

The rest of the trip was spent enjoying the view from above while the sisters asked Fenrir questions about his life before meeting Yang.

Though he never said anything about his childhood.

(Thank God I'm done with this chapter. I needed to showcase my OC's semblance more as well as drive in the fact that this is an obvious Yang X OC story I have been focusing more on my characters past and abilities. If he seems op, don't worry this is just against the Grim and because he is 2 years older than the other students. With combat experience going back a ways, but I'll touch on that later.

KalebGrim out.


	3. sleepover

OC Chapter 3 the not so slumber party.

(A.N Well I'm back! So we're at Beacon now and Fenrir has eluded to a small part of his own life.

Disclaimer: *flipping off the reader* Does he fucking look like he owns RWBY!? If he did Fenrir would be a canon character

Waiver: I'm sorry about him he's not a big people person.

Fenrir: why the hell was I created by an anti social lunatic?

Me: Because jackass I'm enamored with wolves and so is my fiance, who has most of Yang's personality traits.

Yang: you know someone who can be like me?

Me: We're getting off topic PLAY THE FUCKING CHAPTER! Fenrir, Yang, and the ownership twins: *sung* "The lunatics have taken over the asylum" Me: you guys are all assholes)

{this was all written before Monty Oum passed away}

"Wolves have always gotten a reputation for being the bad guys but, we're just reacting to the world around us. If you think wolves are scary how scary do you think men are to wolves?"

Fenrir, Ruby, and Yang stepped off the frigate and onto the campus of Beacon Academy. Ruby having recovered from her emotional outburst, started excitedly naming off the various weapons that the other students were carrying. "Oh oh oh sis that girl's got a collapsible staff. Ohhh and that boy has a Fire sword." Ruby started forward to get a closer look but was stopped by Yang pulling her back by her hood. Yang pulled Ruby back by by her hood, "Whoa there little sister, they're just weapons. No need to get so worked up about 'em. "

Ruby looked back with slight annoyance " 'Just' weapons?!" She with exasperation. "They're an extension of ourselves, our auras Ohhh they're soo cool." Turning to Fenrir, "Fenrir back me up here." Fenrir put his hood back on " I have no opinion on the matter. "

Yang pulled Ruby's hood over her head "Anyway can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" She asked looking at her little sister.

Ruby took out her Crescent Rose. "Of course I'm happy with it but I really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, only better." She said sadly.  
Fenrir looked over at the shorter girl 'oh Ruby I hope you realize that you need people in your life to fill those gaps in your heart.' He thought saddened immediately saddened by his own hypocrisy. Said hypocrisy being a result of the last two years.

"You should really try and make friends here sis, the weapon they use is only as awesome as the weilder. I mean look at our big friend here." Fenrir turned to the blonde as if saying 'don't bring me into this'. She ignored his gaze although not being able to see his face, period, didn't help either. "He has that giant sword on his back and looks as scary as a Beowulf Alpha but, he's really a big puppy under all that training and experience."

Fenrir turned back slightly embarrassed at being called a puppy. "My point is Ruby, you can rely on yourself only so much and meeting new people can help you grow up." Fenrir could almost hear the same speech from his older sister before she left him. Ruby looked back slightly annoyed "guhh you sound like Dad." A group of students who obviously knew Yang came up from behind the trio. "My friends are here right now, gotta go catch up, see you later bye." She called back.

Ruby began asking rapid fire questions about where they should all meet up. Fenrir was about leave the area, catching the scent of snow and dust on the air. 'Oh no not her. I'm out of here!' Fenrir turned back seeing not who he thought it was. He was expecting Winter Schnee but what surprised him was instead of the slightly obsessed Winter Schnee was her detached and mirthful elder sister Weiss. ' Well...shit.' He thought as Ruby tripped over her luggage.

He winced as she fell (A / N aww did many of you think he was going to catch her? ) Weiss Schnee looked actively pissed as she stomped towards Ruby. "You dolt do you have any idea of the damage your carelessness could have caused?!" She said scowling at the younger girl. Ruby became a stuttering mess trying to apologize. Weiss waived around a red dust vial as she berated the younger girl. Ruby inhaled some of the dust and Fenrir knew what was coming and focused his aura to shield him from the ensuing blast.

Ruby having recovered from being yelled at and ..exploding, rounded back on Weiss. "What is your problem princess?" She asked angry and without any hesitation.  
Fenrir caught the scent of a cat Faunas nearby "It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" They heard as a girl in a black outfit sauntered up to them. Weiss looked pleased with this "Finally some recognition." She crossed her arms in smugness trying to look dignified.

The girl in black without missing a beat then gave Weiss the other end of the comment. "A company known for its unsavory business partners, and practices and it's controversial labor force." The girl in black said not batting an eye at the incredulous glare coming from the white heiress. Fenrir let out a low dark chuckle that was made even more creepy because his of mask . Weiss turned to look at the source of the laugh. "And just what do you think you're laughing at?!" She said clearly aggravated. Fenrir held his hand up. "Oh just at how thoroughly the great Weiss Schnee was put in her place." Still chuckling he walked off.

Ruby having been seemingly abandoned she just laid out "Welcome to Beacon. " She said flatly. Jaune having seen the whole thing went over to her.

Fenrir walked along the path around Beacon Academy when he came across a white haired man watching the students coming into the school sipping from a mug. Fenrir caught the scent of coffee and sage. "Pardon me but may I trouble you for a cup?" Fenrir asked producing a small collapsing cup from his coat. "Not at all, it's not every day a former mercenary comes to my school. " said the man pouring some coffee into Fenrir's cup.

Fenrir turned to look at the students as well. Professor Ozpin cleared his throat " So would you mind telling me why the Northern Wind of Atlas is now attending Beacon? " Fenrir sighed "it was either quit or kill them sir. I needed a new purpose for my talents. It was actually one of your students that brought me here. A Yang Xiao Long and I guess her sister Ruby Rose convinced me to become a legitimate huntsman. " Fenrir explained.

Ozpin took another sip " I heard that you saved miss Xiao Long from falling to her death on the way here and then temporarily crippled another student for insinuating that you are with the White Fang." Fenrir growled " Sir I was attacked by that bigot before the ship left port. " Ozpin nodded "I see so you felt justified in attacking him. You have been a mercenary for too long." Sighing, Ozpin took another sip of his coffee "Your father and mother were both dear friends of mine Fenrir. I know your father wouldn't have wanted you to be a Mercenary." Fenrir's ears twitched up hearing about his family from the man next to him was unexpected to say the least. "You. ...you knew Howell, Professor?" Fenrir asked removing his hood again.

Taking his mask off as well, Ozpin could only gasp at the face he saw. "You should know Fenrir, you look just like your father." Ozpin turned his wrist and looked at his watch. "Well Mr. De Lobo I hope you enjoy your time at Beacon. I believe someone is waiting for you? " Fenrir nodded and Windwalked away.

Glynda Goodwitch came out of the trees "He isn't on the roster Professor he can't stay here just because he killed a bunch of Grim. And then there's that incident in Minagere. " Ozpin nodded " You're right of course which is why you are going to add him to the roster. " Glynda was about to argue about his decision but the look on Ozpin's face told her it was a waste of time.

Fenrir had appeared just outside of the auditorium he put his mask and hood back in place over his head before heading in.  
Seeing a familiar blonde head of hair he Windwalked right behind her. Leaning in close to her "Your sister is unhappy." Fenrir explained while Yang jumped up about 20 feet in surprise.

Yang turned around "Damnit Fenrir are you trying to give someone a heart attack?" Fenrir grinned under his mask. "Gihihihi maybe." He said chuckling. " Seriously though Yang you did just ditch your sister in an unfamiliar place with no way to find her way around." Fenrir said with some degree of accusation.

Yang grinned hesitantly " Oh I'm sure she'll be just fine." Fenrir turned to see Ruby walking around with Jaune Arc. 'Well this is a surprise. ' He thought.

Yang spotted the two "Hey Ruby over here! I saved you a spot. She shouted.  
Ruby came over "Hey sis how's your first day goin' so far?" Yang said cheerfully. Ruby glared at Yang with all the malice of a baby tiger. " You mean since you ditched me and I exploded? " Ruby said with a mix of sadness and anger. Yang's smile fell "yikes meltdown already?"  
Ruby shook her head "No I literally exploded a hole outside of the school!" Fenrir nodded "It's true she tripped over her expensive and oh so important luggage and, she's right behind me isn't she? " Fenrir asked smelling the scent of snow and dust.

" You! " Weiss shouted causing Ruby to jump on Yang.  
"Oh god it's happening again! "Ruby cried out of terror. Fenrir growled "Owwwww! You're really frickin loud Whitey, My ears are damned sensitive."

Weiss continued to tear into Ruby "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Fenrir turned back seeing Weiss looking back at them her face showing only irritation. Ruby tried to defuse the situation " it was an accident, it was an accident. I'm sorry. " Weiss still looked angry and brought out a manual. 'Dust for Dummies' "you really want to make it up to me? " Ruby nodded "Absolutely. " Weiss pushed the manual at her "read this and don't ever speak to me again. "

Yang got between them "Alright it sounds like you just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just try again?" Fenrir huffed in slight annoyance. Getting noticed by Weiss "Right good idea sis." Ruby held out her hand " Hello Weiss I'm Ruby wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies? " Ruby said trying to get Weiss to be nice.

Weiss looked almost appalled at the suggestion of being friends with the younger girl. "Ohhh sure we could paint our nails and try on clothes and, talk about boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there. " Ruby looked up hopeful that Weiss was being sincere. " Really? " She asked Weiss glaring back at her. " No."

It was at this time that Professor Ozpin stepped out onto the stage.  
" I'll keep this brief. You all have studied for years to get this far. And all I see here is wasted effort. You each display a lack of purpose. Which you believe that knowledge will free you from. I will tell you this, being a Huntsman requires more than just skill. But what else is required is for you all to discover on your own. " Ozpin turned around and walked off the stage.

Weiss crossed her arms "well that was disappointing. " Yang nodded and Ruby appeared puzzled. " It's like he wasn't even there." She said. Glynda Goodwitch came out "tonight all first year students will sleep in the ballroom your initiation begins tomorrow. " She said.

While he would never show it in Fenrir's head 'oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap, Goodwitch why art thou such a bitch. ' Fenrir looked to his side seeing the three bickering girls look at him. " What? " The three of them looked at him with interest. "Oh...nothing" they chorused. Fenrir cocked his head to the side. "Uh huh." He said not believing them.

The day wore on and night came the students were segregated by gender though that didn't stop Yang from going over to Fenrir after getting changed and ready to sleep. Fenrir had changed from his combat clothing and armor to a set of hiyamaka pants and a haori top. The clothes were thick without being restrictive and were quite comfortable the v in the back of the hiyamaka pants aloud Fenrir to let his tail down so it wasn't bothering him. Yang wore a disappointed look on her face when he came out wearing those, like someone had

denied her desert. She went back to Ruby and flopped down next to her and talked with her He felt her eyes on his back though Fenrir had rolled out his sleeping mat when he heard quite the commotion. Looking over he saw Ruby and Yang fighting each other. Getting up he went over to them. " Why are you guys fighting? More importantly why are you looking at me like that Yang? " She started stroking her hair like she was nervous or something.

Fenrir turned back going to bed when he heard Weiss start shouting. ' hmm this should get her to be quiet.' Fenrir using his semblance sent out a breeze that actually lifted Weiss's nightgown showing some slightly risqué underwear. 'Holy mayo on a mother fucking twinkie. That... was ...so ...not ...what ...I wanted to happen. ' just as he finished that thought Weiss let out the single highest and loudest shriek ever recorded in Remenants history. It was so loud that Fenrir clutched his ears in pain and fell to his knees. " SON OF A BITCH! " Yang ran over to him "Oh my Oum! Fenrir are you okay? " Fenrir growled out in pain. " Owwwww how does such a loud sound come out of such a small girl."

Fenrir started to get up grumbling about the color white and ears and things not appropriate for present company. Fenrir just brushed off Yang telling her he would be fine. Ignoring everything even Jaune's ridiculous pajamas after that he fell asleep.

*Later that night*

Fenrir's ears twitched up hearing something that didn't fit in with the sounds of a quiet room. He sat up looking around the darkness using his far superior night vision he saw Ruby tossing about in her sleep.  
"No... no ...mommy... come back. ...plese don't. ... leave me. ... alone." Fenrir turned away his own nightmares playing back in his head.

From his position he Stealth Windwalked right next to Ruby. Fenrir laid his tail down over her side and started humming a lullaby that he'd heard the Matron sing to the children many times before. His voice while not so melodic was perfectly suited for this lullaby. Feeling a hand on his leg he saw Yang with her eyes open looking at him. Not even stopping his humming he pointed to Ruby and then to his ears. She nodded in understanding and mouthed out 'thank you'. He felt Ruby clutching his tail and bury her face in its soft fluffy fur. Fenrir softly patted her head and continued humming.

Blake had also heard Ruby and saw Fenrir over there comforting her.

Weiss not sleeping well had woken up to see Fenrir on the females side. She was about to get up and reprimand him for sneaking over to their side when she saw he was sitting with Ruby letting her hold his tail. She watched him trying to see what he was doing.

Ruby finally relaxed and started resting peacefully "mmmm...warm...safe." She kept holding his tail though. 'Looks like I'm not going anywhere else tonight." He thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. First Steps

Rwby OC Chapter 4: The First Steps

Me: so Lie Ren buddy you can have Nora any time what gives?

Ren: whose to say I don't?

Me: huh?

Ren: gihihihi you'll see soon as I'm writing your chapter opening.

Me: Oi Oi Oi! You're a fictional character you can't hijack a real world work.

Ren: get on my level.

Dis: Grim do you try to suck at life?

Me: Shut it Dis.)

Lie Ren led a quiet life of training and discipline until he met a pink whirlwind of change in Nora Valkyire. She turned his life upside down and sideways and this was at seven years old. Now almost eleven years later they were laying beside each other in Beacon Academy in a secluded area, away from prying eyes and ears.

Their friendship was a long one it was only a year ago when they became more than just friends, and three months ago they started getting physical in their relationship.

Their nocturnal activities had been cut short by a Wolf Faunas who had come near when a girl started having an awful nightmare. They had resumed their actions after the Wolf Faunas had laid back down with them. 'And I thought I was soft' Thought Ren as he turned back into Nora and, pushed his face back into her warm pillowy breasts.

Ren woke up the next morning feeling a very pleasant warmth around his manhood. Looking down finding Nora with her lips wrapped around it 'Mmmm Nora's wake up calls are the best.' He was close to blowing his load down her throat. Swirling her tongue around the head and then taking the whole seven inches down her throat moaning as she did it. She was soon rewarded with his seed as he blew his load.

Taking her mouth off his shaft she wiped her lips against her hand popping her fingers into her mouth sucking them clean she positioned herself on his waist to grind her shapely skirt clad ass against his member. ' hmm no panties today Nora?' He thought ." Come on Renny I know your not done yet and I gotta say morning is the best time to do this. " She said with a sultry tone that made his blood boil. His eyes opened and he saw her perched with her ass over his cock and her rosebud holding his mushroom cap. " So Nora you want that again?" He asked. She nodded vigorously as he opened her vest top revealing her bountiful cleavage to his gaze. Ren gripped her fleshy ass digging his fingers into her cheeks "Oh Renny do it! I need to feel it in me." He wasted no more time pulling her down onto his cock his length driving up her rear passage. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. 'Ohhh it's like a log getting pushed up there!' She thought before her mind blacked out.

If anyone knew about the depth of Ren and Nora's relationship they would assume that Nora was the decision maker of the pair. In reality it was Ren who really led them. Like now Nora was bouncing her sexy ass on her Renny's cock. It looked like she set the pace but, Ren had absolute control over her movements. Ren delivered a sharp smack to his ginger lover's fantastic ass urging her to move her hips faster. The slaps hurt briefly but she knew that it would only serve to heighten her pleasure.

She loved it when Ren would get mean with her, either smacking her ass until it was raw and burning red or pulling her hair with one hand when he took her standing and before that happens he would ruthlessly tease her slit by stealthily reaching under her skirt in public places and plunder her folds with his fingers. And when she couldn't take any more she would drag him off somewhere and then the ravaging of her body would start. The thought of being bent over against a wall being fucked by her green wearing warrior boyfriend made her get even wetter. She bounced up and down his length faster and sending it deeper into her bowels. And then there's the outdoor activities the couple did in secret.

The mere thought of Ren ravaging her in the woods had her salivating as she spun around on his shaft making his length penetrate her in such a way she let out another soundless scream as she came.

Her fluids leaking out of her little slit drove him mad as he pulled out of her ass. He pushed her shoulders to the bed roll and, flattening her breasts against the bedroll. " Now Nora did I say you could come? " She shook her head in the negative. "It's okay even your boundless energy is no match for such a ruthless pounding. " He said while She quivered in anticipation. This was when her Renny would finish up by pounding her flooding slit.

Before he entered her he smacked her quivering pussy "Ahh! Reeeeennn don't be so mean? I'm really sorry for coming too soon but my pussy needs your cock so bad!" Ren could never deny her when she begged him like that. Lining up his manhood with her dripping folds he slapped his hands onto her thighs gripping her ass cheeks using them he pushed his length into her heat.

The sudden intrusion in her most sensitive area made Nora arch her back moving her head back to where Ren could pull her hair and hang on to her with one hand like he was a bull rider driving his cock up into her pussy making her buck up and down on his cock. Pushing her up on her knees Ren used his leverage to drive himself deeper into her Nora knew what he was doing, he trapped her on his rod knowing that she would thrash around and work her hips up and down trying to avoid being so ruthlessly impaled by his cock. She would shake her breasts around making light smacking noises as she worked her body up and down and Ren loved the look on her face when he did this. So flushed with lust and raw need and it was all for him.

Ren used his free hand to spank her ass making her buck and clench her vaginal muscles around his thick manhood. "Ren OH DUST FUCK ME! " Nora couldn't keep herself quiet under the pleasure that assaulted her senses. Ren gave her ass another sharp smack and gripped her shoulders. " You know what you need to say Nora for me to finish you need to say it."

Nora could barely keep her thoughts straight as he worked her body "ah Ren I'm ahh yours all yours only yours!" Ren grinned ruefully putting his head on her shoulder "very good Nora, and I'm yours." He said before finishing up as he ramed in and out of her like a jackhammer. Nora's eyes rolled up as she was overcome by Ren's thrusting. Groaning as he closed in on his release with Nora crying out as she came again. Her vaginal muscles contracted again and put him over the edge making him shoot spurt after spurt of come in her pussy. Nora collapsed onto Ren her lower body covered in fluids. Ren after recovering from their love making picked up Nora and stealthily well as stealthily as anyone could be with Nora in tow made his way to the washrooms. "Time to get cleaned up my Valkyire. " He whispered in her ear before starting the shower.

(A.N)  
Me: uh, uh, um...The fuck did I just watch?

Dis: Grim there's no way in hell I'd let you think you wrote that.

Waiv: * blushing* oh... my ...god. Grim you should be ashamed of yourself making poor Nora do all the work!

Me: SERIOUSLY! ? out of all that? That's what you get? I didn't do it!

Dis: we know you have never done it.

Me: FUCK YOU!

Ren : well that was fun right Nora?

Nora: * blushing * Reeeeennn why did you show that? You should have done the one where we played with the hot shots.

Everyone (except for Nora and Ren): Huh?

Ren: and that's all from Nora and I. Grim it's all yours now.

Me: FUCK ME! I can't give this a T rating now it most certainly is an M rated story. DAMNIT REN! !

(A.N ended (

Fenrir felt warm much warmer than he should have been. 'Ugh I need to open my eyes and check it out but I'm still sleeping. He thought before he noticed something shifting around in his grasp. ' wait what? ' He snapped his eyes open looking around and then he saw a blonde head resting on his chest and attached to the head was the rest of her.

His sleep addled mind finally got it 'Yang is sleeping on me with her arms around me and I'm holding her close. Shit, shit, shit well this is a good way to get myself killed.' Fenrir tried to use his tail to dislodge her but found it was being held in place by a little crimsonette girl 'that's right I came over to help Ruby calm down and then I must have fallen asleep after I lulled Ruby back to sweet dreams. '

Fenrir tried to turn out of Yang's grasp but as he tried to move she made a cute mewling noise and hugged him tighter. Fenrir was anything but calm at the moment, the second Yang opened her eyes he was a dead man.

He sighed for all his combat abilities he was still powerless against a girl 'it'd be pathetic if she weren't hot.' Mentally slapping himself 'none of that De Lobo you're not like that. ' Fenrir was interrupted from his internal struggle by a stirring Yang. 'Oh shit! Enact feign death strategy!' Fenrir laid back pretending to be asleep.

Yang had woken up now and felt Fenrir under her, his warm strong body covered by the Haori top he wore to bed. She looked over to see Ruby clutching his tail cutely, nuzzling her face into the soft warm fur. ' He came over to soothe Ruby. Was it because of meeting us and then saving me?'

Fenrir couldn't quite stop his ears from twitching as he felt her breath on his chest. 'Mmmnn his ears are so cute I think I wanna touch 'em.' reaching up she started stroking his ears.

Unable to resist he let out a contented growl that rumbled through his body and into hers. She felt it and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from her lips. Fenrir opened his eyes "Mmmm Yang did you rub my ears? " She blushed pulling her hands away and then noticed their provocative position. His arms were still around her and she was on top of him with her breasts pushed against his chest and hearing someone beside them clear their throat.

They both looked over and saw Ruby awake and stareing at them with those big silver eyes. Fenrir panicked and accidentally Windwalked right into the girls shower room. Such problems as this were common for him when he was surprised but this was HELL! As Fenrir stood up after rematerializing he realized his blunder as the room was not unoccupied.

"Oh...shit." The girls in the shower stalls turned around seeing him standing there Ruby and Yang still holding onto his chest and tail. Fenrir quickly flattened his ears against his skull and prepared for the inevitable shriek that was going to echo all through Beacon. " Aaaaaieeeeeeeeee!" Fenrir noticing the exit was open he bolted for it. It was actually quite comical to see this giant warrior running away from a bunch of girls in towels with a crimsonette girl hanging onto his tail for dear life and a blonde girl hanging on to him by the waist, as projectiles were hurled at him from the shower rooms.

"Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Fenrir made it back to the ballroom and his bedding and theirs. Ruby's head was spinning as she tried to get her bearings back. Yang looked back at the path they had taken "wow that's a big mess." She said hesitantly. Fenrir looked back "Ahh dammit. Well I'm gonna go get ready for the initiation." Fenrir said quickly as he slipped his tail out of Ruby's grip and walked away towards the mens shower with his gear under his arm.

Yang and Ruby did the same with Weiss coming in behind them and it was mostly awkward due to the events earlier that morning. Yang grinned ruefully going over to her sisters stall getting right up behind her and then shouted "Big sister bust size check!" She yelled as she grabbed her little sisters chest "GAHHHHHHH! Yaaaannggg! Stop don't grab those! Gah!" Yang grinned letting go "Heh heh heh well sis it looks like you've grown up a little bit." Yang said as she strode back over to her shower laughing. Ruby was hugging herself she knew Yang didn't mean anything by it but it still was unpleasant. " Yang do you have to do stuff like that? " Yang grinned "Oh Rubes I'm doing my job as a big sister. Besides you've got nothing to be sorry for your gonna be beating back the boys with a stick in a couple of years. " Ruby looked back at Yang with a questioning glance "Why would I use a stick when I have Crescent Rose? " She asked deadpan. Yang dropped her head "Ohhh Ruby you'll understand when you're older. "

With that the sisters went through the rest of their showers in peace. In spite of having the ever complaining Weiss in there too.

Fenrir had just stepped out of the shower in the boys side when he heard a gasp from the side. He turned to see Jaune Arc, the human boy from the airship yesterday. He looked down "Shit. " Fenrir didn't want people to see him like this because he was covered in scars. Some were small some big, but there was one he never wanted anyone else to see. His biggest scar; a long diagonal slash down his back.

Jaune looked at him with pity "Are all those from your time as a Mercenary? " He asked grabbing his clothes. Fenrir turned away putting on his boxers and getting his armored combat pants on and doing up the two crossed belts that hold them up and allows his tail freedom to move around. Getting his t-shirt he turned away from Jaune "No some of them are from my childhood. " Fenrir said as he pulled his shirt on and grabbed his armor. " I'm a Faunus Jaune. Sadly it goes with the territory. " Fenrir put his gauntlets on and the rest of his arm armor and strapping the shoulder plates in place over his chest. Jaune shook his head "that's awful." Fenrir grabbed his breastplate and raised it over his head "life isn't fair Jaune that's what my armor is for. " He said dropping the breastplate and letting it cover his body. Fenrir clipped Calamity in Dance to his left side and set his pistols in the magna rigs attached to his pants. " I will say this though, it's made me stronger than any other huntsman here at least among the recruits. " Fenrir said putting flame dust crystals in his remaining Snare glove then snapping the chamber closed.

He gripped his combat knife and put it in its sheath behind the small of his back. Throwing his coat over his shoulder and Grimsever over the other, he turned and walked away "Oh and Jaune don't tell anyone about my scars it's private." Fenrir said as he rounded the corner and walked out of the shower area and into the joint locker room. Fenrir threw Grimsever up into ai and spun his coat around him in a rather showy display of dexterity sliding one arm through then the other. Before Grimsever came back down he put his Battle Mask on but not over his face, and then caught Grimsever by the handle. He performed a flourish with the greatsword and then secured it to the larger rig on his trenchcoat.

Several on lookers gawked at him with shock and awe all wondering how he could use such a huge weapon. Yang and Ruby had finished up their own shower and got their own gear on. A redheaded young lady was out in the locker room getting ready for the day when she watched a masked wolf Faunas throw his giant weapon up and put his coat on and then catch the greatsword. 'He isn't just showing off he's intimidating the rest of us as if saying *I am a Faunus and if anyone has a problem with that then your out of luck. * he still may not be able to beat me though.' She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she barely registered the white haired heiress but, what caught her attention again was the scrawniest knight she'd ever seen.

'Something about him is irresistible and he doesn't even know who I am. ' just as she thought that the white wearing girl outted her. ' I think I'm going hate you Weiss Schnee. ' He started gushing over her appearance on the Pumpkin Petes cereal box. 'And now he's feeling bad about his bravado I should make him feel better. ' "Jaune right? " He nodded "I'm sure you'll make a terrific leader. " She said while he was back flirting with Weiss 'Yeah I really hate you. ' She threw her spear out of reflex when Weiss asked pinning the hapless knight against the wall. 'I should be pinning him down not my spear' "I'm sorry. " She called. Fenrir had appeared next to Jaune "Jaune your kind of an idiot aren't you? " Fenrir asked, effortlessly pulling out the spear and then tossing it back to Pyrrha. Jaune slumped over as the spearwoman passed by him. Yang and Ruby came over " Having some trouble there ladykiller?" Yang asked? Jaune just let out a wimper. "My dad said that all women look for in a man is confidence. Where did I go wrong? " He asked bemoaning his abysmal luck with women.

Fenrir huffed " let's start with the fact that, whatever that was it wasn't confidence. Bravado maybe but that is a lady repellent I've watched a lot of men try those same tactics and all have failed. Miserably. " Jaune deflated again "Snow Angel probably probably wasn't the best way to go either. " Yang said unintentionally rubbing salt in still so fresh a wound. Fenrir turned back walking out of there and towards the cliffs. Ruby supported Jaune "Come on Jaune let's go."

All the new students had gathered at the cliffs for initiation. Fenrir saw the setup 'oh so he's going to play momma lion with us huh? Well I don't know about the other students but this is nothing compared to yesterday's fall off the frigate. ' He thought.

Ozpin began explaining what was going to happen and then he mentioned that the first person who made eye contact with an unpaired student who was also unpaired would become partners for the next four years." Turning to Fenrir, "Mr. De Lobo as you were an unexpected and late attendee if you should happen upon a paired team you are considered part of that team as well." Fenrir nodded and said nothing. "Now then." Ozpin continued "you will be forming your own landing strategy. Any questions? "

Jaune began to sweat not really comprehending what was about to happen to him "excuse me uh sir what's a landing strategy? " Ozpin merely ignored the blonde knight as he hit a few keys on his own scroll. Launching a student in a fairly heavy suit of armor into the air. Others followed until it came to Yang, she winked to her sister, and then threw on a pair aviator sunglasses and took off like a shot. Ruby gave Jaune a sympathetic look and was then launched into the air like her sister.

Jaune was sweating bullets as Fenrir pulled his mask on and was launched like rest. Leaving Jaune all by himself. "Sir are you handing out parachutes? " Ozpin merely shook his head. "Good luck mister Arc." Jaune started screaming "Ohhh shit! !"  
They were all away now Ozpin took his coffee mug from Glynda and took a sip. "So that was fun. " Glynda raised an eyebrow at the headmaster "Oh, even more fun than what you and I did last night? " Ozpin turned to her "perish the thought." Cupping her chin delicately as he stepped closer to her. "My Good witch." He said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Me: And scene! Whatcha all think of this awesome chapter?

Waiv: Suck!

Tucker: I'll give you something to suck baby! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

Waiv: who the heck let you in?!

Dis: * puts his hand up* Yo momma!

Tucker: like last night! Bow Chicka Bow wow!

Me: Tucker shut up.

Tucker: dude you sound like Church

Me: *levels an assault rifle at his head* What was that?

Tucker: * backs off slowly* Whoa okay

Dis: Grim there's no fathoming just how much you kill the buzz.


	5. initiation

Rwby OC Chapter 5: The Emerald Forest and the Forest Dragon. 'This ain't no place for a hero'

Me : Alright another chapter going up

Dis: wow I can't believe you're still interested in doing this I thought you might have given up by now.

Me : Fuck off

Dis: always with the language

Waiv : really.

The new Beacon students were flying through the air on their way into the forest. Ruby had railroaded a small Nevermore, "Birdy! No!" Before flipping around and firing a volley of shots from her sniper rifle to slow her fall. Then she flipped out the scythe blade and caught a large tree limb.

Ren gripped a tree with his bladed machine pistols spinning down the length of the trunk and safely landing on the forest floor.  
Pyrrha Nikos used her shield to bash through the tree canopy and stop on a tree limb she looked up seeing Jaune tumbling through the air heading down to the ground but completely out of control. She aimed in with her rifle at Jaune then forming it's spear she threw it with almost laser like precision pinning him to a tree.

Yang was having the most fun considering that she almost fell to her death yesterday. Using her shot - gauntlets to extend her flight time whooping and laughing as she enjoyed her tug of war with gravity.

Fenrir was using his semblance and coat to glide through the sky not nearly as fast as Yang. He was loving it, the wind in his hair and the scenery below.

Ruby having touched down first started running wildly ,"gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang. Or Fenrir, he's really nice, he's a bit of a brute, but he's good in a fight. But what about Blake, so mysterious so cool plus she likes books, but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. Or Jaune he's nice, but not very good in a fight. Let's see who do I know here, there's Yang, Fenrir, Blake, Jaune and. ...oh no. " She said, running right into Weiss Schnee. An unpaired Weiss Schnee.

Unfortunately upon seeing Ruby she spun around on her heel and walked away. Weiss looked up to see the same light haired knight from earlier today. Weiss spun around on her heel again and walked right by Ruby grabbing her hood. " This by no way makes us friends. " Ruby threw her hands up in celebration, "you came back!" she shouted happily.

Jaune looked utterly crestfallen until the owner of the spear that pinned him to the tree. "Still have space on your team?" Jaune crossed his arms. " Sure. Can you get me down now Pyrrha? " She nodded giving him a nice little show down her armored top. She climbed up the tree to him, even though she could have used her semblance to pull it out, She opted to climb up and position herself over him to make sure that he didn't fall out of the tree and hurt himself, but what happened instead was her pushing her body against his in a most intimate manner.

Jaune looked at the amazing redheaded amazon in front of him, "um Pyrrha do you think you could pull out the spear pinning me here? " She nodded and pulled out the weapon, but fate seems to have a twisted sense of humor as he lost his grip and fell bringing Pyrrha with him but a split second decision made him put his arms around her and roll in mid air so that he landed on his back and Pyrrha landed on top of him with her breasts pushed against his face. 'Sweet Oum! They're so soft! " Pyrrha was blushing redder than her hair but made no move to get up finding his head being in her cleavage greatly enjoyable.

It was only when he let out a groan of pain that she got up enough to straddle him. "Are you alright Jaune? Are you hurt? " She asked worried about the knight below her. He groaned again "Ohhh just my pride." She leaned over him again "I know what you did just now Jaune." She said with a smile. He was nervous "what do you mean I wasn't looking at you I swear!" Pyrrha laughed a little, "that wasn't what I was talking about Jaune. You used yourself as a crash pad for me. Very chivalrous of you." Jaune shrugged, "It was nothing." He said, blushing as well as looking away from her shapely body.

Of course in this position it was taking everything he had not let his body react to her being on top of him especially with her very touchable rear in hands reach. " Um Pyrrha don't you think we should move?" She looked puzzled "Move? How so?" Jaune hated himself for doing what he did next. "To the ruins I mean." He said hesitantly. Pyrrha's smile fell a little "I suppose you're right. " She said getting off of him. And then helping him up. " We should get moving...partner. "

Yang landed at a sprint and started looking for her younger sister. Despite wanting her to stand on her own she felt responsible for her younger sister. She heard noises coming from some bushes nearby. " Ruby? Sis, is that you? " She asked looking over the bushes, "nope." She said before diving out of the way of a large Ursa.  
"Hey you two haven't seen a girl in a red hood have you?" The Grim lunged at her, "You could have just said no." She said, while nimbly dodging out of the way. Another Ursa attacked her forcing her to dodge between two Ursa, "jeez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a b..." She saw a single strand of blonde hair fall to the ground, " You...YOU GOD DAMNED MONSTERS!"

Yang rushed one of them and delivered a vicious flaming combo to its torso. She turned to the other one "What?! You want some too?!" The Ursa collapsed with a weapon belonging to the mystery girl Blake buried in its back. Yang simmerd down "Eh I could've taken him." She said dryly.

"Roooooooooarr!" Blake turned around getting back to back with the blonde brawler "What was that? " She asked her weapon in hand and the falchion sheath at the ready. Both girls were rapidly scanning the surrounding area to find the source of the roar.

Yang spotted something moving through the trees, something big. Cocking her left arm back and then firing off a shot "Ha got ya!" She said victoriously. Blake however was still glaring at where Yang shot. "I don't think so. " The girls dove apart as a giant black Forest Drake came barreling out of the trees. The monster turned looking at them stalking back. It was easily two stories tall, "It figures that I find a partner and the first fight we have is against a Grim that we are so woefully outmatched against." Blake said, dodging a swipe from the over grown lizard. Fenrir was nearing the end of his glide when he caught sight of a familiar looking Grim 'What the hell is a forest drake doing near Beacon?! It looks like it's attacking someone!' He thought as he glided down. Fenrir hated playing the role of sweeping hero but he couldn't live with himself if he just let someone die. With that said he dove through the air heading down to the ground towards combat.

Blake and Yang heard a whistling sound, ",what Now?!" They both asked in unison. Fenrir in his white trenchcoat with his hood down and mask on flew through the trees and slammed into the dragonkin. Yang watched with awe and Blake was stunned by this.

Drakes were a type of Grim that no one ever attacked alone, but there was Fenrir kicking it in the head knocking it back. Fenrir flipped back standing in front of the women, "Now you see this is why I hate forest dragonkin no manners at all." He turned back looking at Blake and Yang "Are you two alright? " Fenrir asked. They nodded, "You're that Wolf from yesterday?" Asked Blake. Fenrir huffed, "less talking, more getting ready for round two" Fenrir said, quickly snapping front bringing Grimsever to bear.

The dragonkin came back, its maw opened and red light emanating heat was collecting in its gut. Fenrir tackled the two girls as the monster shot fireballs from its maw. Fenrir dodged them with an impressive display of his athleticism with both of them now in tow moving autonomously. Yang flipped over another volley of fireballs. After it started building up another volley She rushed it delivering a brutal combo to its underbelly with little effect. "This damned Grim is too tough for my gauntlets!" She shouted, before pulling back. Blake sensing an opening lept up into the trees. Fenrir looked up seeing what she was doing. " Blake these things have even thicker scales on their backs your weapon's no good here!" Fenrir held Grimsever behind him as he turned it upside down loading in a black banded magazine "Blake! Yang! Change of plans!" Fenrir got Grimsever in a two handed reverse stance "Distract this damned Drake so I can use this to finish it off!"He exclaimed.

The dragonkin must have understood that the bigger small creature was the real threat and started after him. Unfortunately for it the bright yellow creature slammed into the side of its head knocking it back. The black one, the smallest of the insects took the chance and slashed at its unguarded underbelly, wounding it. Enraged at being wounded by such trifling creatures such as these it rose back up only to come face to face with the biggest of the insects. "Monster I wish I could say it's been fun but, I'd be lying. Sayonara! You oversized handbag. " Fenrir slashed up in a vertical arc and midway through his swing he pulled the trigger on Grimsever, rapidly firing it multiple times resulting in a black slashing ray that completely bifurcated the Forest Dragon.

Yang grinned at Blake and she shared a little smile as well. Fenrir turned Grimsever back over and dropped the magazine out of it only for the magazine to land with a loud metallic sound and the ground sinking a bit where it landed. Both girls looked at this with shock 'holy dust! How heavy is that monster of a sword?!' they thought in unison. Fenrir then performed a swordsman salute and loaded it with a green banded magazine.

He pulled his mask up showing his smile. ",Ladies for our first kill together I think we should have trophies from this thing." The two of them looked at him "but don't Grim disappear after they're killed?" Yang asked. Fenrir pulled out a vial of powderized dust from his rig, "I'd like to tell you what's in here but I'd have to kill you. " Yang laughed, "really? " Fenrir grinned and she laughed hesitantly. He shattered the vial on the corpse of the Forest Dragon.

Fenrir took out his combat knife and the two girls looked at him puzzled "What are you doing? " Blake asked. "Well I have to skin it and you two are gonna help me pack the hide and the talons. " Fenrir slashed along the skin "Now then you two pull the skin off. Yang and Blake got on either side of the corpse and pulled. To their shock the skin peeled right off the dead drake. Blake however wanted to know how he did that. "How did you quickly separate the hide from the body? " She asked Fenrir turned away from cutting out the talons "The wind Blake, I used the wind. " She looked skeptical but she wasn't gonna argue with him.

They set about rolling up the skin and Fenrir put the talons in his pack under his trenchcoat. But handed one to both girls. " I guess the three of us are really partners now. " Blake nodded Yang punched him in the arm "Yep for the next four years. " She said shaking her hand as her fist had met with his armor. Fenrir looked over "Hey its the temple. " He stated.

Weiss and Ruby had been walking in circles for a good hour and a half after their abysmal bout with the pack of Beowoulves and their argument. When Ruby threw her hands up "Admit it Weiss we're lost." She said flatly. Weiss turned back around seething "I'm not lost. I just don't know where we are that's all." Ruby looked back at her with a bored expression. "Oh wow little miss perfect doesn't know where she is, Shocking. " Weiss turned back on her then you figure out where we are!" Ruby grinned ruefully and in a flurry of rose petals she grabbed Weiss and climbed to the top of a tree.

Unfortunately the tree had a tenant and it wasn't happy with them for invading it's roost as it was a giant Nevermore. Ruby thinking quickly threw Weiss and herself on the back of the bird.

Jaune and Pyrrha had been hiking through the forest when they came across a cave. It had paintings surrounding the mouth of it that screamed 'run the fuck away'

(A.N )  
Me : okay time out. I've watched the series and why doesn't Pyrrha inform Jaune that cave can't be the temple Ozpin clearly said 'ruins'.

Dis: how should I know

Me: Who asked you anyway?

Dis : do I care?

Me : no. PLAY THE CHAPTER! !

A.N ended)

Jaune looked at it. "Think this is it? Pyrrha shook her head "Ozpin clearly said ruins Jaune, and I don't like how those paintings look. " Jaune shrugged "more walking then." Just as he finished a Deathstalker charged out of the cave sending debris everywhere. "Runnnn!" The knight and the amazon were forced to flee for their lives.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Ren was just finishing up a King Taijitu when he heard a unique but familiar call. Nora dropped down from a tree branch. " I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like. " She poked his nose "boop" was all she said. They both turned to see an Ursa sniffing around. Nora being herself, jumped on it and started riding it towards the temple shouting and having a great time. Ren however was left standing there 'oh my Valkyire you're not going to enjoy your punishment when it comes.'

(A.N ) Me : REN! Ren : *grinning*  
A . N over)

He chased after his reckless pink clad partner. Hoping that she didn't level half the forest in the process. He didn't want a repeat of her last joyride. An Atlesian military war hawk, she leveled half a forest and crashed into a cliff.

Fenrir was near the point of absolute boredom. They had claimed a knight chess piece as their relic but, Yang wasn't leaving the forest without her little sister. So they waited. " Geez what could be taking them so long it's not like this place is that hard to find. " said an exasperated Yang.

Fenrir had sat down indian style and began meditating. He learned how from a friend from his time before the last two years. " Calm down Yang." ",It's not like everyone got as lucky as we did." He said evenly. It was hard for either girl to read their male teammate mostly because of that dust damned trenchcoat, armor and mask.

Blake had her arms folded standing against a pillar looking quite bored as she surveyed the forest around them and then turned to Fenrir, "Fenrir your name came from the legendary Faunas King, right? " She asked her curiosity piqued. Fenrir shrugged his shoulders "I guess. " He said flatly. Blake stood straight up her face contorted into a cold glare " you guess? No Faunas has been named Fenrir for over one thousand years out of reverence for him. Did your parents ever tell you why? Or did they just not care about tradition." She ranted

Fenrir stood up quickly "shut up Blake." Fenrir said, venom dripping from his words. "I didn't get the chance to ask my parents why." He said his face hidden once again by his mask and hood and never once letting his sorrow show. Yang looked at him with worry "Why didn't you get to ask 'em if it's something that important to a whole race of people?" She asked, afraid of his answer. Fenrir turned away "They died." He said, his voice even, never once betraying the tears he shed at the memory.

Blake bowed her head. ", I'm sorry Fenrir I... I didn't know. " Yang watched her trying to apologize and knowing that Fenrir had lost even more than she had made her heart ache for him. In that moment she had an image in her mind; of a little boy with wolf ears and a tail walking alone through the snow fields of Northern Atlas. Dragging a the massive Grimsever behind him wandering through the world fighting and slaying his way from one end of Remnant to the other. And that this seemingly peerless warrior was far more broken then he let on.  
That image of Fenrir's character brought fresh tears to her eyes too.

Blake knew this story well, it was her story too. She saw an image of a little boy with wolf ears and a tail running from humans and scavenging for food. Trying to warm himself in some dust forsaken alleyway or worse working in the mines in the Schnee Dust Quarry suffering needlessly. Tears stung at her eyes making her wipe her eyes with her sleeve. Fenrir had enough not only were they digging up old skeletons but he caught the scent of tears coming from the two girls. "let's get off the subject of my life please. " He said, marshaling his emotions and facing them. Both girls nodded wiping their eyes.

A. N )  
Me : Well that was depressing.  
please review 


	6. The forest

Chapter 6: Checkmate

Me : well I was trying to fit the whole Emerald Forest section into one chapter but my typing app is shitty.

Dis: Grim face it you suck

Waiv : that is rather disappointing.

Tucker: dude you sound like A I church

Me : FUCK YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!

Them: OH FUCK RUNNNN

Me: THATS RIGHT ASSHOLES! RUN! *blasting away with the cannon used by Azul the Cerulean. *

Fenrir and Blake heard a noise from above looking up and seeing "Um Yang correct me if I'm wrong but your sister can't fly right? " He asked. She turned about to ask him why when Blake tapped her shoulder pointing up. Yang saw Ruby falling from the sky.  
"Heads Up! !" She cried out. Yang was frozen to her spot twice in as many days both sisters went falling through the sky Fenrir not waiting to be asked to catch her Windwalked right under her and caught her.

She had her eyes shut not wanting to see the ground rushing to meet her when she stopped falling. She looked up seeing the masked wolf Faunas. " Fenrir? " He spun around hearing more noise as Jaune and Pyrrha came soaring out of the tree line. Fenrir kicking off of Jaune pushing him into Pyrrha remained aloft long enough to see Weiss fall. "Ahhhhhh! ! 'I'm going to die today, my initiation into Beacon and I died here. I never deserved to be a Huntres.' Weiss thought as she fell to the ground from the Nevermore.

Fenrir didn't like the snobbish Weiss but, he would be damned if the heiress died before he got a chance to tell her what he thought of her family. He Windwalked again appearing under Weiss and caught her in his free arm.

She felt the world around her stop and then spin she opened her eyes to find Fenrir's arm around her waist as he did somersaults falling through the air slowing his fall. "Just don't let go Weiss. " He said his mask expressionless. Fenrir landed on his feet and looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune was shocked when that Deathstalker burst out of the cave but even more so when it lashed it's tail out hitting them both sending them flying through the air. Towards the end of their impromptu flight they flew past the others. Only for Fenrir the white wearing giant of a Faunas to use Jaune as a springboard driving him into Pyrrha only for them to land softly but hard enough to once again drive Jaune's face into her cleavage. 'Mmmm I'm starting to like this boy.' She thought feeling his lips against the tops of her breasts.

Fenrir looked over at the pair of shield bearers 'hmm, I like it. ' He thought as he held both girls by their jackets. Weiss looked at him puzzled 'he's a Faunas yet he saved me from falling to my death. Why?' She thought before an Ursa came tearing through the trees. "Yeehaw! " cried the girl on its back. "What the hell? !" Yang shouted. The Ursa collapsed as two explosions of pink dust decorated its back.

The girl rolled off its back looking back at it "Aww it's broken. " She said dejectedly. When a green wearing warrior ran up behind her. "Huf, huf, Nora, whew ,don't ever do that again. " He looked up again and she was gone. She was quickly found singing "I'm queen of the castle" over and over on Fenrir's shoulder. Until "Nora!" Shouted the warrior. The pink whirlwind now known as Nora saluted the boy in green "coming Ren. " She said as she stepped off Fenrir. Fenrir groaned "great a psyco squirrel on Ritallan with a grenade launcher in need of a straight jacket."  
Blake however wanted to know "did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?  
Yang was just lost. She started smoking and and flames were coming off her in waves. "Could we all chill out for two minutes before something crazy happens again!?" She questioned loudly with her semblance scorching the ground.

They all waited as Jaune finally dislodged his face from Pyrrha's cleavage and walked over to the others. Weiss looked ready to fight "You! Put me down now you giant brute!" Fenrir dropped her causing her to fall flat on her face. Ruby couldn't help herself. She had to take the chance to give the white heiress flak. " You know for a heiress you're not very coordinated." She said smugly. Fenrir's ears twitched up and in one motion he drew Calamity in Dance. Everyone looked at him and then heard the howling of a large pack of Beowoulves. Setting Ruby down " Cover me!" He roared, as he charged head first into the line of Beowoulves. Fenrir lunged under the alpha bifurcating it, feeling the black blood from the monster on the wind. He back flipped over another Beowulf switching to a reverse grip impaling his sword through the back of the monster. With a flick of the wrist, twisting it to the side, he slashed through it and another that lept in front of him.

As Fenrir fought on, a Deathstalker burst out of the tree line after its previous prey. Fenrir looked over at it while avoiding another swipe from Beowulf claws. " Hey! Guys! Don't help me or anything its just a giant ass scorpion and a hoard of Beowoulves! Noooo!" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his words as he jumped over a Beowulf as he inverted his body to slash down through the beast cutting clean through it. The others ran out of the ruins and fought the Beowoulves.

Ruby saw this as an opportunity to prove her worth to her partner and turned to attack the Deathstalker she yelled as she ran at the monster. Fenrir looked over " Oh shit, Kid!" Fenrir yelled.

Ruby's attack bounced harmlessly off the heavy bone plating of the Grim in front of her. *Oh dust! I didn't think this through.* she thought. As she fired a round at the Deathstalker to create some distance from it.

The Nevermore that she and Weiss rode on was circling back. As it did, it caught sight of the little red creature that roused it from its nest running away from a fellow Grim. * Now that irritating little creature will face my ire for disturbing my sleep. * it swooped down from the heavens and with a single beat of its wings it strafed the ground pinning the little red thing by its own outer layer.

Yang was already running to Ruby's aid as the Nevermore pinned her to the forest floor "Ruby! Get out of there!" The younger girl tried to pull her cloak out from under the giant feather "I'm trying!" She cried out. The Deathstalker closing for the kill and Yang could do nothing, Fenrir had broken off from the Beowoulves and tried to get to her but he couldn't make it in time. The distance was far too great for him to even Windwalk to her in time. *Not again! Please!* he thought. The monster raised its stinger ready to finish her. Yang watched with horror *No! please Dust no! Someone save her! * she thought as a white blur darted right past her.

Ruby shut her eyes, not wanting to see her own death. "You are so childish, and hyperactive, and dim witted, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit difficult. " said an unmistakably aristocratic and condescending voice. Ruby looked up seeing the Deathstalker struggling in block of ice and *Weiss? * she thought? Ruby quickly stood up "I just wanted you to know I can do this. " Ruby said feeling like she failed. Weiss cocked her head to the side "You're fine. " She said turning back to the others. Ruby whispered to herself ",normal knees."

Fenrir and Yang came running up and Yang threw her arms around her little sister "I'm so happy you're okay sis." She said. Fenrir pulled the giant feather out of the ground unpinning Ruby from the ground. Fenrir turned facing them "How the hell could you do something so reckless? Do you realize how close you were to being killed? " Fenrir shouted at the small girl. Ruby looked down at the ground sniffling ",I...I'm sorry." Fenrir knelt down and pulled his mask off showing his face and his worry filled blue eyes. "I'm sorry Ruby, you scared me that's all." He said while pulling her into an one armed embrace.

Weiss turned to watch the scene behind her. Yang had every reason to worry about Ruby as they are sisters. It was the behavior of the larger Faunas mystified her *why does he care about what happens to some humans? Not only did he save us from falling to our deaths but he took the time to chastise Ruby for risking her life like that. Who are you Fenrir?* she thought.

Jaune having finished off a Beowulf looked up "Hey guys uhhh that thing is circling back!" He exclaimed. Fenrir growled menacingly at the Nevermore, but realized that he didn't have a squad of crack mercs from the Remnant Regulars. Just a bunch of girls and two guys one who was fresh out of combat school and the other hadn't fought a day in his life. *I know if it was just me doing this I could handle it, if I had the ammunition for it but these trainees are tired and probably won't survive an encounter here. We need to get out of here* he thought worried about his new comrades. When from a most unexpected place his answer came.

Weiss stepped forward "our objective is right in front of us so there's no point in wasting time. " everyone gathered nodded in agreement. Ren having been mostly quiet this whole time "Time we left. " Nora nodded. Fenrir looked down at Ruby "you still need to pick a relic kid." She nodded vigorously drying her tears "Jaune get over there and pick one too." Fenrir turned to face the remaining Beowoulves that Nora Blake and Pyrrha had been fighting. Drawing Calamity in Dance again he charged forward to clear a path for the others. Ruby laid a hand on the white knight piece as Jaune picked up the White Rook piece. As they took them they looked at each other and an understanding between them formed.

They would lead.

Yang watched her sister run on ahead Blake stopped next to her "What's up?" She asked looking where she was, seeing Ruby standing on top of a hill motioning for the others to follow her. " Oh nothing. " Yang said as she began moving again. The young huntsman and huntresses charged forward to the cliffs through an alleyway of ruins, but the Nevermore was on them. Ruby and Jaune looked over the group sighting that both Fenrir and Nora used heavy artillery. " Fenrir focus your fire on the Nevermore!" The little red Reaper ordered. "Nora back him up! " Shouted the blonde knight. Nora only gave an enthusiastic salute as she vaulted over some feathers and landed with a combat roll right beside the white wearing warrior wolf.

Fenrir turned Grimsever into it's gun form and laid into it with the oversized rifle. Nora looked at Fenrir's weapon "Hey we're artillery buddies." Fenrir laughed ",yep now let's fry this turkey!" He exclaimed and fired on the oversized bird but the rounds he fired weren't the black or white death rays but green slugs with a simple depiction of a snarling wolf that exploded on impact. Nora fired her pink grenades as well but unlike Fenrir she had to arc her shots the two of them managed to chase off the Nevermore for the moment. As Blake ran up "Fenrir why didn't you use those rounds that fire the energy beams?" Fenrir huffed and flicked a catch on his weapon and then held it in one hand and swung outward with the barrel of the howitzer gun parallel with the ground sending the empty magazine into the pursuing Deathstalker stopping it in its tracks. Blake watched it collapse * seriously how heavy is that dust damned sword? * ",I'm out of black ammunition. I used the last of it on that dragonkin. Ohhh I'm so going to charge all of this to Ozpin as a Mercenary job with extra expenses for the use of my special ammunition." Fenrir said, as he grabbed another green banded magazine. He raised Grimsever up in a perfect vertical line and then with his other hand he loaded the magazine into the mag well. He reached up and worked the bolt on the giant weapon priming it for further use. Nora quickly opened her weapons breach and thumbed in more grenades and ran to catch up with the others.

Weiss turned to see that Nora girl running wildly after them with the now enraged Deathstalker hot on her heels. She quickly used her glyphs to get the pink artillery girl out of harms way. They came to the ruined bridge suspended over a great chasm filled with fog. It was at this moment as they ran over it getting to the middle of the structure that the Nevermore returned. Flying through the bridge and destroying it.

Fenrir had been running by Jaune at the time when the giant bird brought down the bridge. Fenrir grabbed Jaune and threw him to the safe side but he was still on the crumbling ruins and he wasn't prepared to leap to safety as well. Jaune watched frozen in horror as the first Faunas he ever met fell to his death. Yang turned around and saw him fall. "Fenrir!" She screamed out, as he fell. Blake watched him as well from the other end of the bridge and shock spread over her face as he fell into the abyss. Yang's legs forgot their purpose as she collapsed to the ground. Ruby looked back seeing her sister fall. "Yang?!"

However before any tears could be shed a knife buried itself in the stone in front of them and from the abyss Fenrir shot out of the fog his right hand out stretched as thin wires that extended from his glove. He landed with a flourish as he did a back flip and landed with his arm up as the wires retracted back into his gauntlet. Bringing the knife with them Fenrir caught the weapon and slid it back into its sheath.

Yang felt relieved seeing him standing there but that was quickly replaced by rage at the damned Grim that was buzzing around them.

Jaune and Nora watched as Ren, Pyrrha and, Blake faced down the Deathstalker that had pursued them. " We've got to get over there they need help." Nora had a devil may care grin on her face. "Let's do this! " she answered back. Jaune looked across the chasm "Yeah but I can't make that jump." She batted him behind her and then transformed her launcher into a War Hammer. " Wahhh! " He cried out. Nora spun her hammer around in an arc and with with a mighty swing she catapulted Jaune over the abyss. Nora fired her weapon and soared to the other side. As she landed she slammed her hammer down onto it's head. She quickly dismounted but Nora miss judged the speed and she flew back at knocking the black haired girl into the chasm.

Blake acting quickly launched her kusari-gama at the giant Nevermore pulling herself up on it and started running along its back slicing it up. She jumped off landing on the ruins in the middle of the chasm. "It's tougher than it looks. " She said Ruby drew her sniper scythe ",then let's hit it with everything we've got. " Blake formed her sword into its pistol form, Weiss drew her Myrtenaster and began projecting glyphs, Yang reloaded her shotgun gauntlets and got in a boxing stance. Fenrir drew his pistols spinning them around his fingers and extending them to the firing position. "I'm about out of ammo for Grimsever. " He said Ruby opened fire and the other four beside her.

{Cue epic soundtrack: Red Like Roses part 2 full album version}

The Nevermore flew at them undaunted by the fire storm it encountered. It slammed into the structure reducing it to rubble. Ruby and the group were forced to leap from piece to piece of the crumbling ruins to get to some stable ground.

Jaune felt the bridge they were on shake and sway like it was about to give under their combined weight. " We gotta move! " Jaune ran at the monster using his shield to deflect the giant pincer while Pyrrha blocked the other one. Ren jumped at the monster grabbing its tail he started shooting into the monsters tail trying to sever its stinger.

The Deathstalker lashed it's tail out throwing off the shootist. Nora saw him go flying "Ren!" She cried out worried about him. Jaune saw the nearly severed tail instantly knowing what to do. " Pyrrha!" The redheaded amazon nodded "Done!" She threw her shield slicing the stinger off then catching it Jaune to Nora "Nora Nail it!" The ginger haired hammer wielder nodded "got it!" Nora jumped on to Pyrrha's shield and launched herself ridiculously high up before coming back down with the force of a meteor. " Kah SMASH!" Nora drove the stinger through the head of the Deathstalker. launching them all to the other side of the chasm.

Yang jumped up to a broken column and started firing rapidly at the giant bird getting its attention. The Nevermore turned to her and swooped towards her its beak gaping open ready to swallow the offending thing. Yang jumped as the giant bird reached her. To any onlooker it looked like she had been eaten by the Nevermore. "Yang! " Fenrir howled. His shock was short lived as she started blasting fire shots down its throat. "I! Hope! You're! HUNGRY! !" Yang jumped out as it slammed into the cliff face. Ruby had come up with an ingenious plans involving the five of them. Fenrir and Weiss froze the Nevermore to the ground Fenrir used his ninshoto in shotgun form using his few remaining ice shells and Weiss with her semblance Blake and Yang used her Gambol Shroud between two pillars making a giant slingshot and Ruby used her self as the shot. And Weiss served as the gunner and Fenrir lined up the shot. " Firing solution's good little red. You're just as crazy as another young huntress I know. " Fenrir said. Ruby giggled a bit and turned to Weiss as she held an icy stare at her target. " Think you can make the shot?" She asked the white wearing dust mage. Weiss scoffed a bit ",hmm can I" Fenrir fed her the information to make the shot. "Can you." Ruby asked as Weiss cut her off by snapping out "Of course I can! " Ruby working the bolt on her sniper rifle scythe as Weiss fired.

Ruby flew through the air issuing a fearsome war cry as she landed hooking the giant bird around its head. Weiss used more glyphs to give Ruby an avenue to run right up the shear vertical cliff face. Roaring as loud as she could as she ran until she hit the top decapitating the Nevermore. Fenrir, Yang, Blake, and Weiss looked in awe at what they accomplished together. When Yang spoke up "Well, that was a thing. " She said looking between the other three standing down there with her.

Fenrir took off his hood and mask letting his ears twitch around after being unable to move for so long. " Hey girls I'm gonna go get those guys on the other side of the bridge so we can get out of here. " Fenrir turned back and Windwalked away and as quickly as he left he was back. With Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and, Ren in tow. Beacon had sent a Bullhead to pick them up the pilot said that they were two of the last groups to come in.

Upon their return to Beacon they were told to go to the Great Hall where the other new students had gathered and Ozpin was announcing the teams. "Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark you found the Black Bishop pieces and from this day forward you will be known as Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester. " Fenrir recognized the kid with the blue Mohawk as the boy he used to beat on the crowd at the ship yard. *Hmm I was hoping he got eaten oh well. *

The new team walked off the stage and Ozpin started calling for the next four. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyire, and Lie Ren you four chose the white Rook pieces and as of today you are known as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked utterly terrified "led by? " Ozpin merely nodded " Congratulations young man." The older man said to him. Pyrrha gave Jaune a playful punch on the arm. Unfortunately for him Pyrrha sometimes forgets her own strength and knocked him to the ground giving everyone a good laugh.

After Jaune and his new team walked off the stage Ozpin stepped up and spoke again. "And now, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Fenrir De Lobo. The first five man team in years, the five of you found the White Knight pieces henceforth you shall be known as Team RWBYF. The f is silent by the way. This new team shall be led by... Ruby Rose." Ruby looked shocked but that didn't last long as both Yang and Fenrir picked her up and put her on their shoulders. Ozpin merely chuckled " this is shaping up to be an interesting year. "

Me: WOooo Done!

Dis : Grim it takes you way too long to get the chapter out.

Me : Shut it Dis

Like and favorite and review. 


	7. Beacon Drama

Chapter 7 School of Drama

Me: Alright another chapter going up Dis: wow dude no one ever cared Waiv: really sorry about him Fenrir: why would I know port? Me: Because jackass he catches live Grim.

Ruby, the little red reaper, and her new team Weiss Schnee, the dust mage duelist, Blake Belladonna, the stealth fighter, Yang Xiao Long, the blazing brawler, and Fenrir De Lobo, the heavy weapons wielding warrior Faunas, headed to their new dorm room. They put away their gear and Fenrir folded up the skin and talons from the BYF portion of the team's first big game kill. When they got there the first thing they noticed was the lack of a fifth bed. "Um… where's Fenrir supposed to sleep?" asked Ruby.

Weiss looked up at the taller man. "Hmm I guess the floor is good for him."

Ruby shook her head "No he's a valuable member of Team RWBYF and there's no way I'm letting him sleep on the cold floor." She said with conviction.

Fenrir waived her off, "its okay Ruby. I'll just pick a spot in the corner tonight. Besides I'm off to the dorm bathhouse." He left, slinging his bath bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Fenrir do you want some... company? I could wash your back for you. "Yang said a rueful grin on her face as she pulled out her own bath bag.

Fenrir shook his head, "I think that this may be my only time for privacy for a while," *that and I don't want anyone else to see my scars* he thought as turned and left He didn't see that Yang looked a little hurt.

Yang did go to the bathhouse though, determined to see why he was so insistent on bathing alone. She followed him with all the stealth of a cat. Watching as he walked into the bathhouse dressing down area his ears twitched up like he heard something. Yang quickly hid behind a wall.

Fenrir saw out of the corner of his eye the slopes of his blonde teammate's breasts. *she's persistent, and here I thought Weiss would be the privacy invader. She also must have a hard time finding a bra if they are big enough to be visible from a door frame. Well if she's that curious let's see how far she's willing to go.* he thought.

Fenrir went inside and got undressed with no one around he was quite content. Yang went in through the females side and getting naked like Fenrir was she went in. Fenrir was washing himself taking extra care around his tail and ears hearing Yang from across the wall dividing the male and female sides.

Yang started looking around for a way through or over the wall after she got done washing herself. Seeing no way through she sighed and went to soak in the hot water and then she had an idea. If the male and female sides were joined by the hot pool her natural immunity to the heat would allow her to swim under the wall. As it turned out it worked. She slowly surfaced hoping no one else other than Fenrir was in here. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Fenrir, he was alone and mostly obscured by steam but what she could see shocked and horrified her. His torso was covered in scars, awful ones that ranged from bullet wounds to slashes and whip lashes. She turned around and got back over to the females side, what she saw burning in her mind. She already knew he was an orphan and he probably had a hard life, but seeing a physical record of it like that... She was sorry for ever coming here to spy on him. Yan ran back to the dorm tears streaming down her face.

Fenrir got up and then went for a soak in the hot tub. He had heard enough to know that Yang found a way to see him. *well I can't say I'm surprised. She's a stubborn one I just wish she hadn't seen them. * He thought while soaking away in the hot tub. He knew that when he got back he was going to be interrogated about his life again. He stood up out of the hot tub and toweled off. As he walked out he saw his reflection in the mirror. A white haired man with piercing blue eyes stared back. He really hadn't kept track of how many scars he had. "Geez I really was an idiot when I was young." He left shortly after.

Fenrir dressed in hiyamaka pants and haori top he went back to the dorm room. As he opened the door he was tackled by a little red blur. To his credit he didn't fall over to her tackle "Ruby, what on Remnant?!" he exclaimed.

She had tears threatening to fall in her eyes and Fenrir looked around the room Weiss was sitting on her bed not doing anything, Blake looked away from him and Yang looked like she'd been crying. "Yang trailed you and even though you asked to be left alone she didn't. And then she saw you in the bathroom and she saw them, Your scars. she told us about them and then she started crying harder." Rudy said sadly.

Fenrir sighed and in a motion he picked Ruby up and carried her to her bed. "I'm private about them, this much is true. That said, you're my team and you have a right to know who you're working with." He said his voice deeper than before.

Weiss looked up at him "did you deserve any of them?"

The other three girls all turned to her "Weiss!" They chorused angrily.

"What? I think it's a valid question for him. I mean were you some kind of criminal before you thought about coming here? "She asked with that same smug elitist tone.

Fenrir however was unperturbed at her accusation. "No. I was part of the Remnant Global Legion, or if you prefer the Remnant Regulars. I joined when I was thirteen. They weren't going to take a kid but, after I ripped the throat out of a Baorbotusk with my claws they quickly reconsidered. I've gained more combat experience with both the creatures of Grim and humanoid combatants than I ever wanted. Is that enough to remove your doubts about my past?" Fenrir asked.

Weiss turned away "Yes I'm satisfied with that answer. But I don't trust you though."

Fenrir turned back to his corner and sat down Indian style and propped his ninshoto sword against his shoulder. Sitting there letting the night take him to the realm of sleep.

The next morning Fenrir woke up early to feel a blanket wrapped around his shoulders covering him. *who did this? * He thought as a smile threatened to creep into being on his face. He noticed Yang had a tense look on her face as she slept like her dreams weren't all fun and exciting. Weiss looked absolutely peaceful while she slept. It was impossible for Blake to pass as a human right now as her bow was twitching sporadically. Ruby looked like she was having a nice dream.

Pulling out his scroll he took notice of the time *wow 5:00 I slept in for once. I guess it can't be helped though with all that's happened it's been pretty crazy and I haven't had time to train.* Fenrir let himself out taking only his ninshoto sword he went to the combat arena.

Fenrir turned on the program for the Rk 130 combat drones. The drones dropped from the ceiling weapons drawn. They charged at him with their blades ready to cut him down. Fenrir pointed Calamity in Dance at the one right in front of him launching the dance blade at it and then Windwalked over grabbing the handle of the sword and then slashed right through the torso of the backpedaling drone as the others charged him. Fenrir vaulted over the other drones and sheathed his sword only to put the gun sheath on the ground straight up so the handle was in his grasp and as they closed in he held the weapon behind him and with a thunderous report from the gun sheath he drew his sword with additional speed. And at one fluid motion he slashed through the others and then he took his Calamity sheath gun and twisted the handle to a proper gun handle and shot the parts with an ice element dust shell. To finish he blasted them with a fierce gale, sending various types of frozen debris everywhere. From behind him he heard clapping. "Good show, for a freak."

Fenrir turned around seeing the newly formed team CRDL all four of them brandishing their weapons. Fenrir sheathed his sword, "If you guys want the training hall it's all yours now." He said noticing that they held menacing sneers on their faces.

Cardin baulked at the comment "Ha I think we could do with some hunting practice."

Fenrir turned his weapon against the four humans "What were you thinking of hunting?" Fenrir asked smelling their intention.

Team CRDL fanned out surrounding him. Cardin chuckled again "we were thinking about hunting wolves."

Russell Thrush charged him with both daggers drawn. Fenrir side stepped avoiding the mow hawked idiot but not before hitting him upside the head with his weapon. Russell went flying as the wind charged attack made the human fly into a tree outside the arena. Sky Lark attacked next. With rapid swings of his halberd all of which were avoided by Fenrir. The wolf Faunas grabbed the shaft of the weapon and turned it on its owner sending both it and Sky, sky high. Fenrir turned to the remaining two bullies. "Come on boys I haven't got all day!"

Fenrir growled menacingly as he Windwalked over to them. He appeared in front of Dove Bronzewing, smashing his knee into the swordsman's stomach causing him to clutch his belly. Even with aura shielding them Fenrir's own aura charged attacks cut to the bone. As Dove fell to the ground in the fetal position, Fenrir spoke, "And that's the match."

Cardin looked at him puzzled "I'm still standing freak nothings over."

Fenrir pointed up. Cardin looked up just in time to be flattened by his teammate. Sky's halberd would have impaled the both of them if Fenrir hadn't caught it. Cardin had seen what he'd done and couldn't believe it. "You...saved us? Why? "He asked shoving Sky off him.

Fenrir turned and as he was leaving he turned his head and said "Because as big a bunch of basterds as you lot are you're not beyond redemption. That's enough for me to save you." He turned back and walked away Sky's halberd still in hand.

Sky finally noticed his weapon was missing. "Hey that's my weapon you freak!" Fenrir spun it around in his grasp "consider it payment for saving your lives." He said as he Windwalked out of the arena.

Fenrir appeared just outside of the dorm room not wanting to just appear inside in case his female teammates were not decent. He opened the door only to be hit with an ear splitting whistle, "Good morning Team RWBYF!" Ruby shouted.

To his overly sensitive ears it was the worst pain imaginable causing him to fall to the floor clutching his ears "OWWWWW! What the actual fuck?!"

Ruby turned to see her male teammate clutching his ears "Fenrir are you okay?" She asked running over to him.

Fenrir looked at his leader then picking himself up he started muttering all kinds of things.

He noticed that he wasn't the only one of his team that was still in their sleeping attire. The Schnee was still in her nightgown showing more skin then she probably should. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all dressed in their school uniforms and holding their baggage "we still have to unpack." Blake said just before her bag spilled open. "And clean."

Ruby jumped up "Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Fenrir, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Banzai!" She shouted with Yang and Blake chorusing ' Banzai'.

Fenrir looked over at Weiss and he could tell they were thinking the same thing "This is gonna be a long damned day. " They all started unpacking.

Yang put up her posters, Weiss set up her pictures, Ruby put up a curtain, mentioning something about preserving their modesty, and Blake was organizing her bookshelf making sure to hide her smut, much to Fenrir's delight. Weiss hung her art. Fenrir had already unpacked having only his weapons, armor, and a few spare changes of clothes.

"Fenrir is that all the stuff you have?" Asked Ruby.

He nodded. " I didn't have the luxury of a home. So I traveled light. "

Letting that hang their Ruby stepped back and looked at their dorm room. "Um I think we have too much stuff."

Blake nodded "It is a bit cramped."

Yang rubbed the back of her head "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby piped up again "Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds." She said excitedly.

Yang grinned "Sounds good,"

Blake and Fenrir agreed as well citing it as efficient, Weiss however was a stick in the mud about it. "That sounds dangerous."

Yang chimed in again "and super awesome."

Fenrir stood aside not getting involved though he prepared four ram bolts to secure a hammock to the ceiling. The girls voted but Ruby wanted Fenrir's opinion. "Works for me, I'm going to be using these ram bolts to hang my hammock."

The four girls quickly setup the bunk beds while Fenrir drove the ram bolts into the studs in the ceiling and set up his bed between the two bunks.  
Ruby wore a beaming smile "Objective complete."

Fenrir looked between the two bunks. *surrrrrrreeee, complete* he thought. Ruby brought out a day planner, "Now for our next goal. Classes, at nine we have Grim studies with Professor Port."

Weiss jumped "Did you say nine!?" Ruby nodded. "IT'S EIGHT FIFTY FIVE YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted and ran out with Ruby and Blake trailing her.

Yang looked back at Fenrir "You're not even dressed Fenrir."

He turned to her, "Just go, I'll be there. I promise. "He said and took his uniform into the dorm bathroom.

The rest of Team RWBYF ran at a dead sprint all the way to Port's class with Team JNPR close behind. They arrived in class just as the bell rang. Ruby looked back at Yang "Where's Fenrir?"

Yang shrugged "He said he'd catch up. ", right as she said that a mass of swirling air currents formed and dissipated leaving an immaculately dressed Fenrir De Lobo. Yang felt a warmth spread over her face. The way his clothes hung on him, as well as seeing him without his nebulous coat and bulky armor, and how he held himself with the grace of a predator much like the animal from whom he drew his extra features.

"Sorry about that." Fenrir said as he walked into the classroom. He caught sight of the teacher "I knew the name Port sounded familiar." Fenrir said with a slight edge in his voice while sitting down next to his team.

Peter Port was a Huntsman of great dedication. In his many years of service to the he'd studied many different varieties of the creatures of Grim and met some of the most interesting people to walk the face of Remnant, Including the young Faunas that quite literally appeared in his class. Peter Port had met this particular Faunas a few times and more often than not they were after a particularly vicious creature.

"Mr. De Lobo, glad you could join us." Port said with a booming voice.

Fenrir swore as he flattened his ears against his skull. "Too frickin loud Port!"Fenrir growled out.

Yang laughed out loud, Ruby couldn't hold back her own giggle, even Blake cracked a smile. "Ladies and other students who I obviously don't know or probably don't care about, this is Professor Peter 'porker' Port." He said while putting his notebook down.

Port didn't even flinch at the back handed introduction."Fenrir, I see that the four years since we last worked together have made you quite cynical. "He said while taking attendance.

This exchange between the professor and their male teammate was interesting to say the least. "You know Professor Port?" Asked Ruby.

He nodded "this loon here led me and the Ravagers squad on only the most dangerous Grim hunting jobs this side of Vacuoo." Fenrir said with disdain.

Port laughed at the comment, and then started to get into his lesson. "Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grim have many names but I only refer to them as prey. As so shall all of you upon graduation from this prestigious academy, Huntsman, Huntresses. "He said winking at Yang.

Fenrir growled menacingly *son of a bitch is there no one around who isn't a fucking perv? Dah fuck it, it's still too god damned early for this.* He thought as he put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes.

Weiss looked ready to fight Fenrir and their young leader. The damned animal was openly sleeping in class and their leader was screwing around. Port noticed this and figured he'd lean on this pressure point. "A true huntsman is wise, a true huntsman is well educated, a true huntsman is honorable. Who among you believes you embody these traits?"

Weiss snapped "I do Professor." She shouted gathering up her combat attire.

Port laughed "Very well Miss Schnee once you're ready come down to the floor."

Weiss turned away and retrieved her combat clothing then went to go change.  
Ruby tapped Fenrir on his shoulder "Hey Fenrir, wake up." The only sign of life coming from the Faunas were his twitching ears "Fenrir, wake up."

Fenrir growled "is class over?"

She shook her head "Weiss is fighting a monster."

He still didn't look up "how big is the cage? Is it bigger than Port? ", Asked Fenrir.

She looked to the cage "No it's a little shorter than he is."

Fenrir growled again "Humph you woke me up for such pathetic display?" Fenrir asked sounding like the potential harm that could befall their teammate was an annoyance that she wouldn't suffer.

"Fenrir just get up." Yang said perturbed

Fenrir growled out a "fine!" He sat up.

Yang shouted out "Go Weiss!"

Blake was waving a flag with Team RWBYF on it. "Fight Well!"

Ruby fist pumped, "Yeah Represent Team RWBYF!"

Fenrir stood up "if you take a hit from such a pathetic Grim, Schnee I'll lose any respect I might have had for you!"

The others looked at him. "aren't you being a bit harsh?" Asked Yang.

Fenrir huffed, "Nope as I said I've got more than my fair share of combat experience so against this adversary I expect her to get a flawless victory."

With that said Port hacked the lock off the cage and out came a Baorbotusk. It charged forward with every intention of bulldozing the white haired heiress flat. Weiss nimbly dodged it then struck it on its flank. Ruby noticed that the boar was unguarded on its underbelly "Weiss go for its belly! There's no armor there. "

Weiss turned to face Ruby "Stop telling me what to do!"

The Baorbotusk charged Weiss. Fenrir growled taking out his pistol, Vengeance and fired into the Grim knocking it off course "NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR ENEMIES WEISS!"

Weiss looked back at the Baorbotusk and saw it struggling to get up. Seeing her opening she leapt up and used a gravity glyph and propelled herself at the monster impaling it. Port applauded her for a successful solo kill "That's all the time we have for today. Remember students stay vigilant." He said as students were filing out of the room.

Fenrir threw Weiss a withering glare "I don't know what's happening with you Weiss but, get a god damned grip I know you're trained well enough to never take your eyes off a foe. So if you do something like that out in the field the next bullet is for you. "He growled out.

Yang held a look of concern on her face as she passed her. Blake seemed unperturbed at this development. Ruby walked up to Weiss "Weiss what's going on with you. What about all that talk about working together in the forest."

Weiss turned to face the younger girl. "I should have been the leader of Team RWBYF. I studied, I trained, and I earned my place here. You and that lowly animal just waltzed your way in here." She said with venom.

Ruby looked like she'd been physically struck "Weiss, where's this coming from?" She asked about ready to cry.

Weiss turned away " You act childish you're impulsive, and know nothing of leadership. Ozpin made two mistakes, The first making you leader and the second allowing that Faunas in." With that said she walked off.

Ruby held her composure to the best of her ability but when Weiss was out of earshot she broke down and started crying. From behind the wall dividing the classroom from the hallway it would have been hard for someone to overhear them if you didn't have advanced hearing. Fenrir had heard the whole thing and turned to stalk the snow skank.

Ozpin had been walking around the campus, once again ducking Goodwitch about the mountains of paperwork that he had yet to climb when he heard what sounded like someone sobbing. Being the caring man he was he went to investigate. To his dismay he found a sobbing Ruby Rose huddled up in her red cloak. "Miss Rose?"

She looked up at him and then bowed her head again. "I'm an awful leader. I can't get Weiss to be nice to me and she said you made a mistake sir." She said before starting another sobbing fit.

Ozpin knelt down "Ruby I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child alive, but I wouldn't say that your appointment as leader to be one of them. Would you? "He asked looking down at the still crying girl.

Ruby lifted her head up. "It's been one day and already no one respects me as a leader." She said sadly.

Ozpin merely stared at her "Exactly it's only been one day. You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby. Being a leader is not merely a title you wear into battle but a badge you wear constantly. Think about it Ruby and do dry your eyes dear you wouldn't want to worry your team." With that said he got back up and walked away. Leaving her to either stand on her own or to sit and keep crying.

Fenrir had been following the white haired heiress and had heard her talk to Port about her being leader of Team RWBYF when he gave her some things to think about. After Port had taken off he came out of the shadows and cleared his throat to announce himself startling her "I heard what you said to Ruby, Weiss. I'm going to say this right now. Just fucking deal with it I'm a Faunas Weiss. I know you Schnee's like to think you're superior to my kind."

Weiss scoffed "Of course I'm better than you Faunas. I don't lie, cheat, or murder to get what I want. Like those beasts in the White Fang!"

Fenrir to his credit held his temper in check even though it was all he could manage so as to not rip this entitled little bitch's throat out. "Hahaha oh that's funny. And what pray tell, do you think your company is doing to its labor force?"

She visibly recoiled from this. "How dare you!"

Fenrir sliced his hand through the air "Shut up the only thing worse than the Fang is the SDC because even after having his younger daughter get kidnapped by your fellow humans and then returned to him by a lowly Faunas who just wanted his pay he still dared to assume that I was involved! I saved her and she was more grateful than your basterd Father. May the son of a bitch rot in hell!" Fenrir snarled out.

Weiss was shocked to be sure, her father had told her that it had been a White Fang cell that had kidnapped her little sister, but she was there when the masked warrior brought her home safely. Now that she looked at him there was a striking resemblance to the mercenary who her family hired to bring Winter home. "That was you?" I thought you looked familiar but, that doesn't excuse your slanderous accusations."

Fenrir growled again grabbing her "I have only this to say now; You can abuse me all you want but, if you ever tear Ruby down like that again I can assure you're career as a Huntress will end before it can even begin." Fenrir said calmly.

He then walked away from her before she could talk back to him he had Windwalked away from her. Fenrir walked into their dorm Yang and Blake were already in there. He pulled off his blazer and dress shirt leaving him in a black muscle shirt that was tight on him. "Gahhh that was an awful first day."Fenrir said.

Blake nodded; Yang wasn't pleased with Weiss's treatment of her little sister and agreed while trying not to set the dorm room on fire. Even the sight of a nearly shirtless Fenrir hadn't made her any happier.

Ruby walked through the door carrying a stack of books taller than her. She had just gotten in the dorm when she found that one spot on the carpet and tripped. Fenrir and Blake swooped in with Fenrir catching the books and Blake caught their young leader before she hit the ground. Fenrir set the books on Ruby's bed and motioned to Yang to come over. "Ruby, you could ask us for help you know." Yang said.

Ruby looked to her older sister. "No I can't I'm the leader I should be able to do this." She said almost pathetically.

Fenrir swished his tail around and put it around the little red Reaper's shoulders. Ruby almost instantly snuggled into the soft warm fur. Blake looked up at the taller man "It looks like you've lost your tail." Fenrir nodded

"Ruby even the best need help every once in awhile. I know you can do this but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." He said while trying to get his tail back.

Weiss had come back to the dorm late at night in hopes of mending fences with her teammates only to find them asleep. She saw Blake curled upon her bed, Yang sprawled out on her bunk, and Fenrir in his hammock his tail hanging over the side. She looked over at Ruby and her team leader looked as though she'd been studying trying to get up to snuff as a new leader. Weiss nudged the younger girl awake. "Weiss I was studying and I."

She was immediately shushed by Weiss "How do you take your coffee?" She asked her.

"uhhh," Ruby was unsure of just what the white haired heiress was up to "answer to the question." Weiss said, getting impatient "Ahh cream and five sugars."

Fenrir brushed his tail against Weiss "I take mine black Weiss." Weiss nearly jumped out of her skirt "before you start I have sensitive ears. And I suppose I should get my academic credentials up to snuff." He said while getting up.

Weiss nodded and went to get the coffee. "Ruby, you know, as a kid I always wanted bunk beds for my sister and I. "

After Weiss returned with the coffee the three of them studied. Fenrir even told Weiss that while he still hated her father and his business practices, he only held a lukewarm attitude towards her. Though he's willing to set aside his own feelings if she keeps her opinions on the Faunus to herself.

(A.N) Me: Done! Whoa that was a god damned journey. 


	8. Arm thyself

Chapter 8: The Infernal Threshold

Me : Alright now we can get to this part of the story.

Fenrir: Yes! Finally I can reload on bullets.

Ruby: Grim? Why is Weiss tied up?

Me : Because she's learning not to read ahead in the script.

Weiss: I will never do it Grim! I have more integrity and self respect than some mercenary bar floozy! You egotistical misogynistic pig!

Me : sticks and stones daddy's girl!

Ruby: Grim what's she talking about?

Me: oh nothing you need to worry about Ruby. I think I see a new type of carbinesword.

Ruby: oh where?!

Me : Watches as she runs off* heh heh heh All too easy. Start the chapter!

Weiss: Grim don't you dare!

Me : No breaks whites.

After a few days of classes and growing pains Team RWBYF was becoming something that resembled a cohesive unit. There was still tension between Weiss and Fenrir as the towering Faunas had made his distaste for the heiresses company well known. Blake kept to herself most of the time.

Ruby was still struggling with being a good leader, but not nearly as badly as she was a few days ago. Yang constantly tried to get Fenrir to spar with her to keep his mind off his issues with the Schnee heiress but they would all study together with Ruby citing that they succeeded or failed as a team.

Ruby still had confidence issues regarding her appointment as leader her thoughts went to her two feuding teammates. Fenrir, he seems like a much better choice for leader than her but, when she asked him why he didn't complain about it he just put his tail around her shoulders and said it's better for everyone and that he was a warrior not a commander. It still didn't sit right with her that he didn't mind taking orders from someone four years his junior.

Weiss constantly questioned her intelligence only for Fenrir to come to her defense and that resulted in more shouting matches and usually one or both of them would storm off. Yang jokingly asked if Fenrir might have a thing for the white wearing heiress. Fenrir's exact words were "You mean Snow Skank? I'd rather castrate myself with a rusty teaspoon than show even an ounce of care for the daughter of that Facist basterd Jhotenhime Schnee!" Fenrir obviously had a problem with the Schnee family that went deeper than she thought. That said they would set their differences aside for the good of the team. And it continued like that until Fenrir checked his ammunition cache.

" Ahh dammit." The rest of Team RWBYF looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong with you?" Fenrir looked over his shoulder at Blake. " I just did an inventory of my ammo for my weapons. After using so much in the forest I'm all but dry." He said holding up an empty ammunition can. Blake looked at him with a look that said 'is that all?' "Can't you just order more through the school?" Fenrir shook his head no " I get my munitions custom made." Fenrir said, as he thought about his ammunition shortage.

Fenrir saw the dragonkin talons they had taken as trophies from their first hunt together and he had an idea for a team bonding activity. Quickly getting his scroll out he dialed a number "Hey, I know it's been awhile since I came around but I need to place an order and get a few things. I'll be around with four others too. Alright Padre thanks for your help. See you then." He said while the rest of his team looked at him curiously.

Ruby being the great leader in training she asked him "What was that about Fenrir? " He turned back to them. " Well I need to go see an old friend about my ammo situation and he deals in other things including arms dealing." He said before he was interrupted by Weiss " You're thinking of taking us to an arms dealer?" Fenrir grinned "I noticed something in the forest. The four of you don't carry a backup weapon. That has to change. Especially for you Ruby. " Fenrir said seriously. The girl in question looked shocked "Why would I need anything other than Crescent Rose?" She asked getting defensive. "It's not a criticism red, it's a fact. Your weapon's no good in tight quarters. Yang your limited range makes you vulnerable to distance fighters. Weiss, you and Blake are probably the most well rounded with your current gear. That said, Weiss; your Rapier is more suited for casting than actual combat. Blake; you just lack the firepower to bring down heavier targets which is fine, that's what I'm here for. But your style is better suited for single combat. " He said as he sat at the desk in the dorm. Yang grinned " Sounds like you want to cover our asses." She said lewdly.

Fenrir without even batting an eye "Well except for yours Yang I'd much rather see that perfection out in the open." Yang despite herself blushed. She wasn't expecting to have her lewd comments lobbed back to her. Ruby looked between her sister and the Wolf Faunas "Ahem anyway, Fenrir where is this place your taking us to. I mean is it a weapons shop?" Fenrir shook his head. "No but it is the best place to do business like this. " He said.

Weiss looked pissed. "Well where is this arms dealer located? " Fenrir huffed " Wow just kill all the fun, put the fun in camps why don't you!" Blake couldn't keep her thoughts in her head "She probably would. " Ruby chomping at the bit to see this place jumps up "Yeah you fun Nazi!" Weiss shouted back at them. " Fenrir get to the FUCKING point. " The whole room went quiet as a morgue. Weiss Schnee did not swear.

Fenrir held his hands up "Okay, okay the place is a mercenary bar called The Infernal Threshold. " He said while pulling on his coat. Yang started playing with her hair "Oh I heard about that place. It's the roughest bar in Vytal and supposedly its run by the devil himself. " She said apprehension evident in her voice.

Fenrir could only laugh "Yeah, and the place is guarded by a vicious hell hound. "

Weiss was absolutely livid "And you want to lead four young women into that wretched hive of scum and villainy?" Fenrir snickerd "What's wrong is the high and mighty Schnee too chicken to go? " He asked ruthlessly teasing her. She folded her arms "No! I just don't want to put myself in such a situation. I'm not a coward. " Fenrir cackled "Ohhh ho Ohhh it almost hurts to laugh. But what if I promise to watch out for you all?"

Fenrir asked again smiling.

Yang thought it over "I'm in." She said getting off her bunk and going to change her clothes. Fenrir turned away " Well that's one, Blake? " The raven haired girl nodded "I'm curious to see how you used to operate." She said following Yang. Fenrir looked over at Ruby. " You in little red?" He asked grabbing his coat and mask and his weapon rig. "Heck yeah! I get a brand new weapon to work with. " She said excitedly. Fenrir turned to Weiss "You're the last one Weiss. What'll it be?" He asked as the other three girls got ready to go. Weiss shrugged her shoulders "Oh alright but you'd better be able to keep your word about protecting us. " She said flatly.

With them all on board with the trip Fenrir called up a Bullhead transport to take them to Vale.

By the time they got there it was fairly late, almost nine - o'clock. Fenrir directed them to the club. The club had a neon sign of two sicssoring women one had angel wings, and the other one had draconian wings. Ruby looked up at it "Um Yang what are they doing?" Yang flushed red and looked at Fenrir. Fenrir groaned, "Damnit man!" He roared as he tried to explain to his female teammates that, that sign wasn't there before. Weiss looked ready to pop she was so red. "This is perverse." Fenrir growled out an agreement. Then he took a closer look at the sign in question, the angel had blonde hair and the demon had black hair, and they were actually sicssored around a zweihander sword.

Blake however had a glare focused on the taller man "Fenrir you said that this was the best place to do business like this. " She said with an edge of malice. He pulled his hood over his head not wanting to meet Blakes furious gaze. "Let's just go in and get this over with. " Fenrir said annoyed by the trouble something as simple as a sign could cause.

They approached the door when it burst open and two guys came flying out one landed on his back at Fenrir's feet and the other landed head first in Yang's cleavage. " Filthy asshole! " She shouted before pulling the man up and giving him an uppercut that sent him soaring "Look mom I can flyyyyy..." until he met the pavement head first.

Fenrir looked up seeing a man as tall as he was and looked like he was a former bodybuilder. Fenrir waived to him, Ruby hid behind him, Blake and Weiss had their hands on their weapons ready to draw and fight, and Yang was still fuming about the drunk jerkoff from before.

Fenrir greeted the other goliath "Hello again Cerberus, how've you been?" He asked. Cerberus shrugged his massive shoulders "It's been one of those nights Fenrir. Just so you know the bosses two angels are around tonight. " He said allowing them all to enter. Fenrir swore under his breath *Those two are gonna be a problem. * he thought as they entered the club.

Weiss honestly expected a rowdy bar full of men that would try and jump them at every turn. Blake assumed this place would be a den of scum and villainy like any White Fang gathering. Yang didn't appreciate some drunk jerkoff getting a face full of her breasts and was unimpressed with the establishment. Ruby was scared out of her mind. The idea of being surrounded by the most ruthless warriors and criminals in Remenant.

What they found instead was a smoky calm atmosphere under the backdrop of slow Jazz music. The place was more like an upscale nightclub. " This seems more like a place where even my father would come. Especially for his business. " Fenrir huffed not wanting to think of Jhotenhime Schnee. " Ladies even though it's calm now do not let down your guard. Just look at the tables. "He said, with his hand on his Broadwhitzer.

Ruby scanned over the tables and on every one was a weapon of some form or other. "Fenrir everyone in here's armed." Blake sensing eyes on them kept her stance guarded. " And we're being watched. " She said quietly. Weiss's mind was reeling *what if these brutes know who I am?! I can't believe I got talked into this. * Yang looked around *well this place looks more fun than Juniors bar.* she thought looking around.

Fenrir's ears twitched up hearing a familiar noise *oh no, not him* he thought as a man?; dropped from the ceiling. "Yo ho!" Said the man in a black and red outfit with a similarly colored mask along with swords strapped to his back and guns and bombs strapped to him too. Fenrir growled "Hello again Wade or should I call you Deadpool. " He said

The man, Wade began laughing hysterically "Deadpool! " Fenrir growled and punched him in the face "Get serious you degenerate!" Deadpool shook his head "Ohhh goodie we're playing the insult game! That's rich coming from you, you Saberwolf wannabe!" Fenrir punched him again.

Deadpool looked around seeing the four girls",I see you're rolling with a new group. Which one of you is the leader? Is it the blonde? No she's not the type more dumb blonde than leader." Fenrir held out his arm to stop Yang from strangling him. Deadpool turned to the black clad girl ",Hmm nope not you either you're far too aloof and hiding too much it seems." Blakes eyes went wide. He looked to the white heiress ",Just no... I mean seriously you can't be the leader. I know blind lemmings more qualified to lead than you, ice witch." Fenrir cackled away at the murderous glare Weiss gave the spandex clad fool. And finally Deadpool looked at the littlest one ",Ding ding ding! We have a winner! And she even has my color scheme goin on. Hate the skirt though, but I'm sure in a few years you'll make some poor basterd very miserable."

Fenrir grabbed Wade at that point and started punching him repeatedly. ",Okay, okay Geez do you want an apology for that thing in Mistral? " Fenrir growled menacingly ",You THINK!?"

Deadpool just looked at him ",Why? That was awesome." team RWBYF, at least the four who weren't used to this had no idea what was going on. "You dumbass they blamed me for deflowering the councilmans daughter."

Deadpool laughed ",Oh come on Wolfy, we both know that was the least horrible thing we did that night."

Fenrir slashed Grimsever and lopped off Deadpools head.

His team shrunk back *he just killed that man?* they all thought as the head rolled across the floor the body slumped over and Fenrir calmly wiped the blade of his sword. Blake looked up at him " What the hell did you do Fenrir!? you just killed this man in a bar full of people!?" Fenrir didn't even acknowledge her as he cleaned the blood off his weapon. He looked down at Deadpool "So asshole how long you plan on lying there? " He asked the corpse.

Ruby and Weiss heard Deadpools voice from below them ",Aww wolfy why did you have to go and ruin the view? Although these new fangled combat skirts obscure the greatest thing ever!" Fenrir groaned and lifted up the head. "Now Grim I know what you're doing and having Fenrir play hackisack and then keep a way with my head would be funny but the results may surprise you!" Fenrir then dropped the head and started bouncing it off his foot then off his knee before kicking it up in the air and hitting it back onto the bizarre man's neck.

However his head landed backwards. ",Hey uh Fenrir could you help me out here?" Ruby and the other girls could only look on with horror at the man whose head was on backwards. Weiss looked at him "Fenrir, explain!" Fenrir grabbed the man's head and spun it around so his head was on straight. He looked around seeing his team stand behind him with looks of revulsion on their faces. He secured his Broadwhitzer to his back again and looked at his team ",this fucker heals from literally any wound and is a motor mouth to boot." He said before leading them away.

A.N.)

Me : Wait what the fuck? I didn't schedule an Author Note here? Oh nooooooooo Deadpool!

DP: Yo Grim my buddy how's it hangin'?

Me : [Glaring] Ah you know, slightly to the left. How's that search for a new face going?

DP: Ohhh now that's low even for you!

Me : No what's low is your standards I mean seriously Boomsticks Ex wife? Now that is some low hanging fruit.

DP: Well I never refuse a lady.

Me : yeah even when it's a Skrull?

DP: in the right light

Me : what's that pitch black?

DP: Vin Diesel is awesome in that flick!

Me : Stay focused you damned degenerate!

(A.N ended)

Team RWBYF looked at the insane spandex clad fool in front of them. Fenrir pulled the four girls away from him making their way to the bar. When his ears perked up ",oh crap! Uh ladies can we sit down with our backs to the stage please!" He asked trying seem as small as possible.

Yang wondered what could possibly scare the near unfazeable Fenrir. As he cowered the song "Fly me to the Moon" started playing as two women walked out on stage and preformed their dance.

Even Weiss looked at them with a degree of respect. ",They're quite good dispite being common strip." Fenrir quickly pushed a hand over the rude heiresses mouth. Fenrir's other hand was raised in the position for silence.

"Hush they'll hear you and the last thing I need, is to deal with them." He said as the pair in question danced on.

He looked away from the stage hearing a familiar voice ",Well if this ain't the dust damned tits." Fenrir looked up seeing a Black man with an unlit cigar in his mouth. Fenrir pulled out a rolled up piece of drake hide from his coat. ",Come on Rodin, you know how this works. I'm not one for small talk." He motioned to the dancers on stage ",especially with those two up there."

Rodin nodded his head. ", Just what did you do to them Reach?" Fenrir waived him off "I don't wanna talk about it." Rodin snapped his fingers resulting in a purple flame igniting his thumb. Yang was awestruck at the big man lighting himself on fire like she did but more controlled.

Ruby looked at Fenrir ",Is this man the 'Padre' you were talking about?" She asked wide-eyed and curious about the man in front of them. He nodded ",This is Padre Rodin the single biggest gun runner on Vytal." He said while reaching across the counter for a bottle of Atlas Reserve Premium Whiskey.

Rodin shook his head ",I know you can afford the top shelf booze, Reach." Fenrir waived him off taking a long drink from the bottle. Yang watched him drink like a pro. ",Uhh Fen don't you think you should get a glass?" Fenrir shook his head ",No a whole bottle of this rotgut shit is nothing." He said before drinking more.

Fenrir growled again ",Just do that thing you do when you pick out specific weapons for people." Rodin let out a smoke ring ",Right then, straight to business. Man, Reach you used to be so much more fun before." Fenrir slashed his hand through the air silencing him, while still drinking from the bottle.

Rodin chuckled ",Alright girls lay em out on the table." Blake sensing he most likely meant their weapons laid Gambol Shroud on the bar top. Yang and Weiss put Ember Cilica and Myrtenaster respectively on the bar top as well.

Ruby clutched Crescent Rose close ",Uh my weapon isn't something you want to look at." Yang patted her sister on the back ",Come on sis show off that pride and joy of yours." She said excitedly.

Ruby reluctantly set down Crescent Rose and Rodin whistled ",Now that's a real huntresses weapon." Ruby blushed a bit at being complemented so highly.

Rodin made almost the same calls on the girls fighting styles even calling Weiss's too restrictive. He looked through his various weapon stores until he pulled four weapon lockers out from the backroom. ",These pieces are the best I can do with you ladies combat styles."

Rodin opened the first one and set out a large handgun and a metallic glove with small razor sharp nails on the fingertips. "These beauties are for the young reaper here. The pistol unfolds into a short scythe and operates like the larger rifle. That glove has razor sharp geisteel nails, perfect for quick takedowns. Do yourself a favor and get Reach here to show you how to do his aura breaker."

Ruby squealed and began spazing out over the new weapon's though she had her reservations about the glove as it was more suited for attacking people rather than Grim.

Rodin opened the next box this one held a pure white, large caliber revolver and a shortsword with a saber like handguard and odd lines along the blade ",These weapons are known matches for your Rapier style of fighting. The revolver works as a second array for your casting and the shortsword is really a snakesword. Part whip part sword. Enjoy."

Weiss looked at the snakesword ",your not going to tell me how to use it?" Rodin nodded and blew out a smoke ring ",I just supply the weapons whites the use is entirely up to you." He said before going to the next case. Letting the white heiress fume saying how vulgar the revolver was.

Rodin opened the next box which was pure black. In it was a single pistol with a long magazine and a hidden throwing dart hidden in handle. "Um... that's it?" Blake asked a little let down by her side arms. Rodin chuckled ",ha ha ha oh come on girl that pistol is the best in dealing with multiple threats. That dart can be fixed with different dust crystals and then thrown like a spell. From an inferno to a blizzard."

Blake marveled at the new weapon it appeared to be a fully automatic pistol and the dart could be removed from it at a whim.

Rodin handed the last box to Fenrir ",Here you do this one Reach I've got customers." Fenrir opened the box revealing a pair of pistols like his and a pair of shotgreaves. Fenrir looked over the weapons ",so she gets a pair of pistols like mine for distance shooting and gun boots to make her legs as deadly as her fists. Not that her legs weren't already deadly." He said giving the limbs in question an appreciative glance.

The greaves worked like her Ember Cilica gauntlets as anklets and the pistols folded up just like Fenrir's. Yang grinned as she pulled them on and performed a few combo's ending with a vicious sidekick.

Rodin came back ",So how do you ladies like the new weapon's?" Ruby looked up from her pistol which she had take apart to familiarize herself with the weapons inner workings ",We love them Mr Rodin." She said with genuine gratitude.

Weiss looked at her new weapons "They're...adaquit." Fenrir chuckled ",And that's the highest complement anyone can receive from a Schnee." He said ignoring the glare he received from her. Blake looked over her weapons ",They are quite well made, thank you Padre." She said deadpan. Yang did a pose with her gauntlets and greaves ",These babies kick ass!"

Rodin snapped his fingers ",Oh yeah, Reach I've got one more item for you." Fenrir's ears perked up ",For me? Uhh Rodin I already have several weapons I don't need one more." Rodin pointed at the backroom. Fenrir growled again ",Fine..." He looked to his team ",Stay right here." He said before following Rodin.

Rodin pulled a small box that had a handle on the spine of it off one of the shelves with lines on it. Rodin shook the box unfolding it into a long shafted tomahawk. Fenrir looked over it ",Um why?" Rodin laughed ",Well Reach no reason your payment was a little more generous than I'm used to, so I threw this in too." Fenrir took the weapon and slid it onto a magna-rig on his right leg.

Fenrir pulled the tomahawk off his leg rig and flicked the weapon open and threw it at Rodin. The blade stopped mere inches before it struck the demon bartender as Fenrir raised a hand causing a gust of wind to blow the ax upwards and then come spinning right back at him. ", I like it Padre, it's a solid last ditch weapon." Fenrir calmly replaced the weapon and looked back at the gun runner ",So what was the real reason you called me back here?" He asked replacing his mask and hood.

Rodin chuckled and pulled something from his jacket and threw it at the young man. Fenrir caught the item out of the air. Looking at it "A bat?" It was in fact a bat sigil. He looked deep in thought ",She's pissed at me." Rodin chuckled ",that girl has a hate-on for you for leaving them you know." Fenrir grimaced under his mask. ",I know but I can't face them right now." Rodin shook his head ",Ah dammit Reach you know that they know you weren't responsible for that thing three years ago." Fenrir slashed his hand ",No! I can't show my face around there again." Fenrir sighed ",all those lives, the people who trusted me, I failed to save them, I may just as well have killed them myself."

Rodin massaged his temples ",You're too hard on yourself Reach. Ask yourself this, 'how can I if I'm such a horrible killer, how can I stand to be around those four huntresses who don't have even a drop of blood on their hands." He said before leaving the store room.

Fenrir looked at the bat sigil in his hand and under the mask he cried silently.

After composing himself he left the store room and was met with a sight no amount of brain bleach would censer from his mind

Some how someone had coerced Weiss into dancing with the two women who had been dancing before. "I don't even want to know."


	9. Training daze

Me: Alright finally done with chapter 8 now onto chapter 9.

Dis: it only took you two months

Me: FUCK YOU!

Dis: whatever

DP: yoohoo

Me: Damnit who the heck let you in here?

DP: the fourth wall

Me: please... make it stop

Also the names for the girls new weapon's are

Ruby: Primrose, Crimson Thorns

Weiss: Der stinebrech, Das edelweiss

Blake: Nekomatas Talon

Yang: Novas Chorona, Caliente and Enfuago

Jaune clashed with Cardin using his sword to hold the bigger boy's mace back ",Give it up Jaune." He said smirking at the smaller boy.

Jaune pressed back trying to push the larger boy back ",Over my dead..." that's all the blonde knight got out before he was interrupted by a blow to the gut from Cardin.

Cardin raised his mace above his head ready to finish Jaune off. Just as he was about to deliver the blow the klaxon sounded. Goodwitch stepped between the two combatants ",Mr Winchester is the winner as you can see students, Mr Arcs aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style match this would mean that Mr Arc is unable to continue the battle.

Goodwitch looked to Jaune ",Mr Arc, it's been weeks now. Please review your scroll during combat. It will help you to see when it's time to attack and when it's more prudent to move to a more defensive position." She said before shoeing them out of the arena.

"Now then class we have time for one more match." Fenrir raised his hand "Yo!" He said before Windwalking away and then into the arena in his full combat gear. ",So, kids who's willing to step into the ring with a real fighter?"

He said drawing Grimsever.

Yang grinned and stood up ",I'll take you on!" She said heading towards the locker room and changed into her combat gear.

Fenrir stood in the middle of the arena awaiting his admittedly beautiful opponent. He watched her walk out activating the mecha-shift functions of her shotgauntlents and shotgreaves as her newest weapons Novas Chorona formed from their places on Yang's boots.

Yang came to the arena ready for a battle. Fenrir shrugged his shoulders ",So in the interest of fair play hottie, I'll give you this." He said offering his ninshoto to her.

Yang felt somewhat insulted but quickly figured out his game. He was trying to put her off balance mentally. It was like the old saying 'duels are won in the mind before the battlefield' She took her stance ",Why don't you come at me without your toys and cheap tricks wolfy?" Fenrir grinned evilly ",I know you're baiting me blondie, but you've got a point." He said before throwing Grimsever out into the stands where it landed in front of Weiss.

Weiss looked at the massive sword in front of her ",Uh What am I supposed to do with this?" Fenrir sent a gust of wind at his sword making it fall on top of her. ",Help me! This oversized lump of steel is going to crush me!" Ruby tried to help her partner from under the weapon but she couldn't even get the monstrous sword to budge.

Blake was in no hurry to help Weiss but, the urging of their diminutive leader she got in a position to lift the heavy slab of steel. Both her and Ruby lifted but it did not budge. ",Get. this. Off. ME!," others came to aid her. After much effort and a few huntsman trainees getting hurnias they managed to shift the weapon and free the heiress.

Fenrir not paying any attention to the suffering of his teammate he tossed his Ninshoto to Blake. Yang looked at him ",Armor too Fenrir, who knows what tricks you have hidden away in it." He grinned back at her and drew his pistols. ",First show me what you learned with your handguns." Fenrir held his pistols out in front of him.

The slides of the pistols had been replaced with more artistic ones. Vice had a naked angel on its slide in an erotic pose. While her sister Vengeance had a naked draconian winged woman who held a sword ready to attack.

Yang blushed seeing these new slides ",Let me guess another gift from Rodin?" Fenrir nodded. She punched out with Ember Cilica sending out two flaming solid shots. Almost instantly he shot them out of the air. Motioning with his pistols she drew her pistols. ",Caliente, Enfuago, time to work girls."

Yang opened fire on Fenrir using flaming rounds to match her semblance. He dodged around her shots until he stopped moving and began firing back. Yang countered his bullets head on with her own. ",You're good Yang. Nice to see my teaching you is paying off." He said while blocking her shots with his own. Until Fenrir disappeared and all his gear appeared over RWB and landed, crushing the stands. 'How the heck does he move with so much weight on him?' They all thought in unison.

Fenrir appeared beside Yang and disarmed her by twisting both her wrists, forcing her to drop her pistols. She got a good look at him. He was without his armor and in his battle pants and a sleeveless battle shirt. The only thing he had on that could be used to fight were his greaves and his elbow length bracers.

Yang wriggled out of his grip and got in a battle stance. Fenrir got in an aggressive stance with his claws bared like an Ursa but, dangling from a claw was a strand of her hair. Seeing this she lit up, sending debris everywhere. He looked down seeing the strand ',oh shit!,' She connected with a burning fist against his head knocking him back and then following up with a flying kick.

Fenrir got back up, his eyes wild and furious. Wind whipping around him as he walked towards Yang. Deep gashes appearing on the ground from where he flexed his claws. He launched himself back at his blonde teammate leading in with a spinning backhand which was avoided only for him to follow-up with a sidekick to her unprotected torso.

Yang felt his wind backed strikes deal more damage but it was good for her as the harder he hit the stronger she got. Fenrir grabbed her wrists and spun her around and threw her into the arena wall. He leapt at where she hit and more dust kicked up obscuring the two of them from view.

Goodwitch pushed her glasses up to see through the dust. The sounds of combat continued. When it settled, the sight of them grappling was terrifying. Fenrir was pressing Yang and she wasn't giving him an inch. For the two of them it was like they were...flirting. He let go and swept her legs. She hooked a leg around his waist and brought him down with her.

Yang laid on top of Fenrir panting no one had been able to fight her at her strongest let alone fight her to a draw like this. Fenrir smiled at her ",Yang I know you want me, but really I'm not into an audience." She blushed and then punched him in the face making a crater in the arena.

She jumped back using her shotgreaves, Novas Chorona lifting her into the air only to be caught by a leaping Fenrir. He spun her around in mid-air only building up speed and centrifugal force before throwing her onto the arena floor. But not before she fired four flaming shells at him.

They connected blowing Fenrir against the roof of the arena. Slamming into it hard he fell from the ceiling only to crash down on top of Yang. ",Owwww." They said together. Yang felt him on her ",Now who's the exhibitionist?" She groaned in pain. He groaned loudly ",oh shut up." He said his speech pained. Although feeling her large breasts pushed against his chest...totally worth it.

Goodwitch stepped out onto the arena floor ",Uhhh this battle is a draw." The two students groaned picking themselves up and walked out of the arena. ",Hey Fenrir I didn't know you were a fist fighter?" Yang said. ",oh I had to fight using my hands and feet before I could lift Grimsever. Thanks for helping me knock the rust off." Yang's excitement was clearly visible.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Fenrir Windwalked back to the dorm to put away his uniform and gear and then Windwalked back to the Mess Hall where Nora was telling her story.

Fenrir walked up to the servers and asked for his usual meal and he could see the look of horror on the cooks face. His usual order consisting of Salmon, Steak, a mixing bowl full of spicy shrimp fried rice, and a Giant Mug of whatever beverage he wanted that day became known unofficially as The Hungry Like the Wolf special.

He took his seat next to Ruby and began to tear into his meal. ",I don't see how anyone could eat so much." He looked at them and kept eating.

Pyrrha tried to talk to Jaune about his frequent losses against Cardin Winchester but he shifted the topic to making Fenrir's usual meal an eating challenge.

",Owwww that hurts."

Team RWBYF and JNPR turned and saw a bunny Faunus being picked on by Team SHRW, led by Stoat Shrewmizer an ugly excuse of a woman with a hate-on for the Faunus. Hyrax an idiot who believes that anyone who doesn't believe the same way he does is a lesser being. Raccoon a rat faced basterd with with no redemptive qualities. Weasel Weasly a weasel in everything save appearance.

The girl in question was one Velvet Scarlatina. Stoat was pulling on her ears ",Hahaha see boys they are real. Hahaha what a freak!"

Ruby looked on sadly ",It must be tough being a Faunus. Blake glared ",They're not the only ones. Fenrir growled again but said nothing.

Velvet got up and ran away from them while Jaune went to dump his tray leaving the area.

The next class they all had was history with Professor Oobleck and the subject of the day was the Faunus Rights Revolution.

",Now have any of you experienced discrimination due to your Faunus heritage?" A few students raised their hands and the Team RWBYF girls looked to their male teammate. ",Fenrir? Haven't you been?" Blake asked before he cut her off. ",No, I didn't let it get to that point." He said with a smug grin.

Oobleck frowned ",I'm afraid to ask but, what methods did you resort to, to dissuade racism." He asked paling at the thought. Fenrir had a dark grin on his face that promised a horrific story. ",I turned a man's arm into what resembled chunked tuna." He said seeing his classmates pale and his teammates cringe. ",What did this man do to deserve such an extreme reaction?"

Fenrir pulled his tail around in front of him ",He tried to cut my tail off. He tried, I succeeded in removing the offensive limb. The idiot died a month later. He was gored by a Boarbotusk after my Broadwhitzer 'jammed'. After that the number of Faunus haters attacking me dropped drastically."

The whole class took a moment to process the wolfs words. ",That is exactly the kind of ignorance and racism that led to the Faunus Civil Rights Movement. Otherwise known as the Faunus War." Said Oobleck. ",Now who can tell me what many historians believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand ",The Battle of Fort Castle." Oobleck nodded ",Precisely simply brilliant. Now who can tell me what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagun's forces?" Jaune woke up suddenly ",Ah Mr Arc glad to see you finally taking an interest in class. What is the answer?"

Jaune had no idea what the answer was and sadly Pyrrha's hints weren't helping. ",Uh binoculars." He said before everyone started laughing at him. Pyrrha facepalmed. Oobleck frowned ",Mr Winchester would you like to add your thoughts?" He asked.

Cardin chuckled ",Well I know it's easier to train an animal then a soldier." Pyrrha turned to him ",You're not the most open minded of individuals are you?" He got up and raised a fist ",You got a problem?!" Pyrrha ignored his aggression ",No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are know to have near perfect vision in the dark."

Fenrir looked up ",It's true. I can see just as well at night as I can during the day. If the good general had heeded the warnings and waited until morning he might not have been regarded as a complete failure." Cardin turned to him with his hand raised in a fist.

Blake looked over at her teammate and saw him looking bored despite the brutish Cardin threatening him. ",Sit down Crow, or whatever your name is. Before you get hurt...again." Cardin reluctantly relented. ",Good boy... and there's the bell."

Oobleck asked Fenrir, Jaune, and Cardin to stay behind. ", Now boy's I don't know if it's just a lack of interest or whatever else bur you are at Beacon now you have shown that you are the best the kingdoms have to offer. I trust you'll begin to act like it."

Fenrir could see Jaune's face as the professor talked ',He's hiding something. I'll approach him about it later.' He thought.

Oobleck turned to Fenrir ",And you Mr. De Lobo. You were at Menagerie three." That was all the more he could get out before the wolf Faunas launched him into a wall. ",Don't you dare talk about it like you were there!" He roared, before he walked out angrily.

Cardin stood there ",Uh so can I go?" From the cavernous hole Fenrir left him Oobleck groaned out ",Yes... Mr Winchester you're excused."

Jaune was in the hall mopeing after Oobleck's speech when Pyrrha turned to him and led him to the roof. ",Pyrrha I know I'm having a rough time but I'm really not that depressed."

Pyrrha shook her head ",No I'm saying you and I can train up here after class."

He looked back at her ",You think I need help?" She shook her head ",No. I just... everyone needs a little push from time to time. You made it to Beacon that says more about you than you know."

He had a melancholy look on face ",No I didn't." She went to put a hand on his shoulder ",That's a terrible thing to say of course you do." He brushed her off. ",Yes it is. I didn't go to combat school I never passed any test. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied my way into Beacon."

She stepped back as though he'd struck her ",But...why?" He turned back unable to face her. ",Because this is what I wanted, my father and grandfather and his father before him were warriors! Heroes!...I was just never good enough."

She approached him again ",Then let me help you." She pleaded. ",No! I want to be the hero I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while my friends are fighting for their lives. I need to do this on my own."

Pyrrha looked like a kicked dog wondering what she did wrong. ",if that's what you think is best." She said before leaving the roof.

Jaune silently bemoaning his fate didn't notice the red swirling air currents behind him before they solidified into an angry Fenrir. ",Youuuuu IDIOT!" He shouted before punching him across the rooftop.

Jaune sputtered ",wha Fenrir whats." He tried to ask but was unable to as the Faunus picked him up ",She wanted to help you." Fenrir's grip on him loosened ",Well Jauney boy I'm giving you two options now either I go to Ozpin with this or you train with me. What'll it be Jaune?" He asked.

Jaune thought about it ", Alright if you don't tell Professor Ozpin I'll train with you." Fenrir cackled ",Good boy, now then." He walked over to the edge of the roof and reached over the side and pulled up ",Cardin? What are you?" The blonde knight stammered out.

Fenrir shook the ginger douchebag and then threw him down in front of Jaune. ",Meet you're sparring partner, dumbass. With me, You'll train in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship." He said before slamming his ninshoto weapons muzzle into the roof.

He glared at the taller human. ",And you Cardin will keep his secret or I'll inform Goodwitch about your treatment of the Faunus students. Last time I checked harassment was a expellable offense as well. He said looking as intimidating as an Alpha Beowulf.

Cardin nodded dumbly. ", Good and for the record I'm in plenty of trouble with the faculty for attacking Oobleck earlier today. And my own team isn't happy with me right now." Jaune looked at Fenrir then Cardin ",What could you do to make them not like you?" He asked wondering what this real warrior could do to make his team unhappy with him.

# back before the incident on the roof#

Fenrir had just gotten done dealing with Goodwitch and an agitated Oobleck and was heading back to the dorm when Blake confronted him ",What was that about Fenrir?" He looked away from her ",I don't wanna talk about it." He said walking away. ",I'm not going to accept that Fenrir it's obviously something that involves the Menagerie battle three years ago."

Fenrir looked down at her and she was looking back at him. ",You were there weren't you? Why else would you attack Oobleck like that?" Fenrir slumped his head ",I don't know what you've been told, but I will say that those seventy mercenaries didn't have to die. It's my fault. It's all my fault." He said before Windwalking away. Not seeing the look of sorrow and sympathy on her face.

# Present#

",And that's why I'm not talking to them right now. Well enough about me boys let's kill you!" Fenrir growled out. And with that the training of Cardin and Jaune began.


	10. The Forever Fall Part 1

Chapter 10: The Forever Fall

ME: Well this is direction I'm taking

Dis: Yeah the whole RWBYF not getting along then he's training Jaune and Cardin.

Waiv : Fenrir should make up with them and try for a date with a Yang.

Me: Jesus Waiv you know that's not gonna happen. Until after I make the boys fight something ridiculously big and horribly non-canon

Me : Well let's start the show

RWBY chapter 10 Forever Fall

Jaune, Fenrir, and Cardin have been training together for the past month after that night on the rooftop. Jaune and Fenrir still haven't quite made up with their respective teams.

While Cardin told his team that he conned the big Faunus into showing him his techniques. Fenrir pulled him out of the dorm belonging to Team CRDL, ", Oh ho, you believe you could get the better of me dumbass?" He said holding him over the side of the roof ",Now apologize dumbass and I won't drop you."

Cardin squeaked out an apology for his actions ",Good boy, now then." He said, before dropping the idiot off the side of the roof. ",Now dumbass, lay there and think about what you've done." He said before Windwalking away.

He appeared on the rooftop in front of Jaune immediately drawing Grimsever and swung horizontally, forcing the shorter boy to duck under the attack. Fenrir continued the assault against his trainee forcing him on the defensive. Jaune dodged around the bigger students attacks impressively.

Jaune patiently waited behind his shield still narrowly avoiding the Faunuses Broadwhitzer for his chance to counter. After all, his training wasn't going to go to waste. Jaune jumped over the horizontal slash and attempted a thrust at Fenrir's armored torso. His weapon struck true, but unfortunately the Faunus's armor held.

Fenrir grabbed Jaune's sword by the blade, jerking it out of his hand and slapped the handle against the humans head. Jaune fell to the ground almost instantly.

",Well you're getting better, dumbass, but you're still trying to fight me like this is a God damned movie fight. In a battle you attack your opponent with the intent to render them immobile and end the fight." He said holding his hand out to pull the boy back to his feet.

The two began training again through the evening.

",So Fenrir did you make up with your team?" Jaune asked.

",Have you?" Fenrir growled back.

Both men held their heads in shame as neither one has made up with their respective teams.

Fenrir attacked again striking at Jaune.

Jaune blocked Fenrir with his shield spinning around and letting inertia guide him to follow-up with a slash at his neck. Fenrir quickly raised his bracer to block the oncoming strike ",Good try Jaune you nearly got a hit in. That's more than you could say a month ago." He said, before pressing the sword back and then getting back into his ready stance.

Fenrir normally wouldn't let such an inexperienced opponent so close but for training purposes he wasn't using his aura to enhance his attacks. He raised his sword for an downward slash.

Jaune charged again only to get slapped down by the wolf.

Fenrir looked at the blonde knight whose currently imbeded in the rooftop.

"I think that's enough for the night." He said, while sheathing his weapon.

"You know Jaune if you expect me to teach you how to use a shield forget it. My view of them is that they're a crutch." He said before pulling the boy out of the Jaune sized hole

Jaune groaned audibly as he was lifted out of the hole. He looked at his trainer, ",Fenrir what was Oobleck talking about when he mentioned Minagere?" He asked as he tried to stand up on his own.

Fenrir growled ",It's not something I like to remember Jaune but..." He breathed a heavy sigh ",I was sixteen but I already had three years in the Legion when the order came through to get to Minagery and prepare for a massive Grimm invasion. An invasion of unknown number and strength, but the company I was with was among the last to arive." He said pulling off his armor.

Fenrir removed his mask ",The situation was F.U.B.A.R before the Ravagers squad, my old squad even touched down." He wrapped his armor in his coat and sat down on the bundle.

To Jaune the wolf Faunus in front of him seemed to age twenty years as he told his story.

Fenrir continued his story. ",There were already two hundred mercs on the ground fighting the Grim by the time we arrived. Our squad leader Lucifer Milion ordered me to back up a platoon to south of the island. By the time I arrived, the first squad leader was dead, and I was the most senior mercenary there. In fact the mercenary in charge was a guy who barely joined the Legion.

Fenrir huffed not facing Jaune. ",He tried to keep it together for the Legionnaires who were left, but he'd watched his superiors and subordinates get ripped apart too many times. He was so shell shocked that he could barely function. I assumed command and held it together for the most part.

Jaune couldn't help but ask ",If you were holding things together what happened? Where did things go wrong?" He asked his face grim. Fenrir held Grimsever point down. His hands were shaking and his eyes were clouded as though he was seeing it all over again.

Fenrir let his head hang. ",The squad and I held the south of the island but it was only a matter of time before we fell to the oncoming swarm. Until...he came in his ship. A giant skyship owned by one Ezekial Maxamillion.

Jaune recoiled at the malice in Fenrir's voice when he said the name.

Fenrir's hands were shaking again but this was different rather than sadness, this was rage. The kind of rage that could consume a person. ",He said that in exchange for one of the mercs I commanded, a rabbit Faunus named Alice. He would provide aid and troops to the eradication effort. All I had to do was sacrifice the freedom of one miserable fifteen year old mercenary girl." He said, his eyes downcast and any trace of the confident warrior from even an hour before was gone.

Jaune knew this was hard for him, but he'd come this far and he had too know.

",What happened?" He asked.

Fenrir growled again. ",I just pulled out one of my pistols and told him that our radio man had gotten word that the Minagery Government had finally done the smart thing and asked the kingdom of Atlas for help. And that the Sixth, Armored air division of the Atlas fleet was en route to provide aid to the people of Minagery and to relive the defenders." He said, his hands gripping the handle of Grimsever in a white knuckle grip.

",I told him that I didn't need his deal and she wasn't going anywhere. That was what happened. He swore that we'd regret not taking the deal." Fenrir said his hands flexing like he wanted to tear someone apart...violently.

",He evidently had most of the Atlas high command in his pocket and our backup was delayed greatly." He said tears threatening to fall. ",By the time the fleet arrived two hundred and seventy three mercenaries didn't leave that island." He said tears flowing freely now.

",All those lives...that didn't have to end. Even Alice who I saved from Maxamillion died on that island. All because of my choice. By the time the Ravagers found me I was the only one left." I left the Ravagers to wander the world alone. I didn't want to put them through the hate I received. I survived them trying to kill me for two years. Alone."

Fenrir's ears twitched up hearing a noise from behind him and four flashes of color disappeared from the doorway.

",heh it seems I had more of audience to my little story then I thought." Well Jaune, come on let's go put our gear up." He said, before gathering up his gear and going inside.

Cardin just laid on the ground where Fenrir dropped him ",Hey uh Fenrir could you please come back and get me?!" He yelled into the night.

*(With RWBY back in their dorm)*

Weiss was livid ",The nerve of that animal! Implying that there's corruption in the Atlas Council!" She shouted trying not to think about the tragic events in their teammates past he unwittingly revealed.

Blake rounded back on her her eyes watery ",I can't believe you! After all Fenrir said, the first thing you think to do is defend your kingdoms council?!" She seethed, thinking on what she knows about her partner, and how he'd been hurt in his life.

Weiss glared back at her ",How dare I? He's the one spouting the corruption nonsense. Honestly something bad happens to a Faunus and suddenly it's the fault of those in power!" She fumed remembering her own family's struggles with the Faunus.

Ruby was still processing the idea that Fenrir had unknowingly doomed those mercenaries. ",He was a leader before and that happened to him... That's why he didn't have a problem with me being the leader."

Weiss looked at the little red reaper ",He made a choice and Hypothetically, he was punished by this Maxamillion character. So really it's Maxamillion who's responsible for the lives lost." She said keeping her icy front.

Blakes eyes softened some ",You're right Weiss, but that doesn't change the way Fenrir feels. In his mind his choice killed all those people. That's why he blames himself."

Yang who had been quiet for this discussion spoke up. ",He's like our moon. He seems so untouchable but in a lot of ways he's broken." Ruby looked at her big sister with a sad sympathetic gaze. ",Sis." Was all she could say.

Blake looked to the door as the Faunus in question came through the door. His eyes were on them ",So...how much dis you girls hear?" He asked, his tone serious.

Ruby looked at him ",We heard everything Fenrir." She said her sympathy showing in her voice. Blake nodded, as did Weiss. Yang was still turned facing the window.

Fenrir looked at his blonde teammate ",Yang...?" He said wondering why she wasn't talking or at least crying. In his mind it wasn't like her at all.

Yang finally turned around ",for three years you've held this in...you left your old squad and dealt with assassins, vengeful families and, monsters alone and now you're here." She said her eyes red like she was ready to hit him. ",You said that we had a right to know who we're working with when you explained about your scars! So why didn't you mention what happened to you on Minagery?!" She shouted at him.

Ruby tried to placate her big sister but to no avail. Then Fenrir's gaze softened ",You're right Yang I was looking for a place to die for the past few years. But, when I saw the village of Thorn stand up for me I changed my mind. I saw that I couldn't die to make amends for those who died that day I had to live. I came to Vale looking for work and found you and now here I am. That's how that chapter of my life ended." He said hugging Yang.

Fenrir broke the hug and looked to the rest of his team. ",It's just that bringing back up...I'd forgotten how much hate I'd felt towards Maxamillion and I needed time to process that.

Weiss turned her eyes to him ",Well now that we have that off our chests it's time for us to turn in for the night." They all agreed, it had been a hell of a day.

Fenrir laid in his hammock that night, his eyes seeing perfectly through the darkness. His two partners were fast asleep, Yang was spilling out of her top much to his joy/discomfort. Blake was once again letting her ears twitch wildy. 'If people saw her sleeping there's no way she could pass for human. What is she hiding from I wonder? Hmm questions for another day.' He mused.

He turned over to se his team leader and her partner. Ruby was grumbling about the lack of cookies at team meetings. Weiss was stripping out of her nightgown unconsciously. 'Yeah this is my life now...At that point he decided to go get some solo practice in.

Fenrir went to his locker and retrieved Grimsever and Calamity in Dance and went outside.

Yang woke up to see that Fenrir's hammock was empty so she quickly dressed and went out to look for him.

Yang was running through the school at night until she turned and saw him through the window.

He was standing in the moonlight, it reflected off his white coat and his massive blade he propped up on his shoulder. To Yang he was like the warrior heros in the stories she used to read to Ruby as a child. Though there was something else in his stance something she couldn't determine. She watched him in the courtyard wondering what he was doing.

He leapt high into the air and swung in an arc and a swath of ruin followed the path of his sword sending debris up around him.

Fenrir quickly drew the dance sword and swung out, slashing at the debris still in the air and turning them into shards of lethal shrapnel. Fenrir slammed down to the ground and put his hands together and went through a series of hand-signs. A roaring tornado descended from the sky and surrounded him.

The windows rattled with the force of the storm the wolf Faunus had called down. Yang felt somewhat afraid, not wanting to be in front of them should they shatter from the shear force of the wind. She watched Fenrir walk through the wall of the twister. His ninshoto sword and long knife dancing about in his hands as he moved blocking the shards of debris.

As Fenrir left the twister he sheathed his weapons and drew Grimsever from his back and and breathed out. He slashed along the eye of the storm and the resulting wave of destruction flew high into the air and dissapated after clearing the skies in a huge radius.

Fenrir replaced Grimsever on his back and turned to go back inside his white hair blowing in the wind. His eyes flicked over to where Yang was watching him. ",You know, stalking a Wolf hasn't been added to the list of advisable things one should do at night, Yang." He called over to her.

Yang opened the window and hopped out into the courtyard. ",Well I wouldn't have to if you'd just let us know where your heading." She countered. He looked over at her ",In my defense you were all asleep and Weiss was... yeah," He trailed off, not wanting to think of the Schnee heiress in anything less then a solid polar suit.

(A.N: -

Me: I'd like to take a moment to clarify that Fenrir doesn't really hate Weiss. He holds a lukewarm attitude towards her as a person and as a woman she does nothing for him in any respect.

Dis: Yeah frigging lolicons

Waiv: Who taught you that word?

Dis: I found it rummaging through Grim's subconscious

Me: Damnit Dis! I thought I told you to stay out of there!

Waiv: Grim! How could you look at such awful things?!

Me: What the hell! Oh never mind chapter resume!

(A.N.-over)

Both of them looked to the side the conversation taking an awkward turn.

He looked at anything other than his blonde partner ",So... last month thanks for helping me knock the rust off." He said hoping to end the awkward silence.

Yang grinned, walking up to him, swinging her hips slightly "Mm so you were rusty when we fought? Hmm so how about we have a real bout, right now?" She asked suggestively.

Fenrir smirked back at her "heh alright but you'd better not cry when I trounce you Yang." He said, throwing his coat and hanging it on the statue in the center of the courtyard off the arm of the stone huntress. He looked over at it ",Hold that for me would you?" He asked the statue, clearly not expecting an answer.

Yang felt her face heat up seeing him in that armor. While she felt better seeing him shirtless, the imposing presence he had wearing his mecha-shift capable armor was enough for her.

Fenrir got into his Northern Ursa Taijutsu stance and swept his tail behind him ready to fight.

Yang got in her boxing stance and used her aura to activate both Ember Cilica and Novas Chorona. There was going to be no gun practice here just a good fist fight.

(Queue up 'You don't know me' from Madworld OST)

Fenrir made the first move rushing forward and using flat palm strikes pushing Yang on the defensive.

She narrowly dodged around his blows and trying to land her own, sadly she was having just as much trouble as he was.

At least Fenrir was until he lashed out with a hooking side-kick connecting with Yang's upper body under her shoulder. She felt the kick but shrugged it off and hooked her arm around his leg and brought her elbow down on his knee.

He jumped using his other leg to get lift and delivered another kick to Yang's head avoiding the elbow to his knee. Sending them both to the ground in the process.

Yang rolled away from him getting back onto her feet. Fenrir pushed up from his hands to standing position. He rushed forward slashing his claws creating Arcs of slicing winds to continuing to put her on the defensive.

She narrowly avoided the arcing blades of air he sent forward only to be caught by a vicious flying knee from him sending her sprawling across the ground.

Yang fired her Novas Chorona to stop her backward movement. She used Ember Cilica to launch her forward right into Fenrir. Her flying fist connected with his chest following up with a uppercut backed by a shot from her gauntlets which he narrowly avoided.

Fenrir was getting pressed back as her onslaught forced him on the defensive. Until he lept forward with his claws bared. Missing with his claws he landed on his hands and began spinning around on them creating a small whirlwind of limbs.

Yang barely blocked his flurry of blows only to kick him in the chest with a blast from Novas Chorona. Fenrir growled and pulled back getting to his feet only to get hit again from her legs.

He grabbed her left leg this time punching her repeatedly. Then knee striking her in the chest and letting go of her only to hit her from the other side with another vicious combo.

He followed the combo up with a double clawed strike to her unprotected back sending rolling across the courtyard.

(End song)

The fight was over and Fenrir fell back onto the courtyard ground and started laughing. ",Oh hahaha I haven't fought like that in three years." He said before getting back up and walking over to Yang.

Yang looked up seeing him standing over her. ",Are you gonna stand there staring at me all night or are you going to help me up?" She asked him with a little smirk. He held his hand out for her to take it.

Goodwitch came out as Fenrir pulled Yang up to a standing ",What was going on out here!?" She yelled making Fenrir flatten his ears against his head ",Damnit, Goodwitch! Too loud dammit." Yang let her jaw hang in shock at her teammate and partners audacity. Talking to the deputy head mistress like she was bothering him like Weiss does.

His annoyed tone dissapated as Goodwitch stepped closer ",Well if you must know 'oh consort of Ozpin. We were sparring." He said a shrewd grin on his face like a predetor that had caught the scent of prey. Goodwitch stepped back ",I beg your... how did you even guess?" Fenrir grinned evilly and tapped his nose.

Goodwitch blushed furiously at what the young man was implying. Fenrir held a sinister smirk on his face ",Well...you children shouldn't be up this late anyway." She said spluttering.

Fenrir put an arm around Yang ",Of course, Professor Goodwitch we'll be going now. Give our best to Ozpin for us...well after he takes the gag out of your mouth." He said, laughing as he and Yang disappeared in a swirling mass of air currents. Leaving a very flustered Glynda Goodwitch ",How did he know about the gag if he's never... Damn that shrewd wolf!"

(With Jaune and JNPR )

Jaune had come walking in his body still covered in bruises. Groaning as he collapsed on his bed, Jaune tried to pull off his armor but he was too tired to remove the plates. He was considering just sleeping in his clothes.

Pyrrha saw him stumble into his bed and struggle with his armor. 'As a trainer Fenrir must be a brutal taskmaster. And what's more he may not show him how to use his shield. He needs someone to show him how to use all the tools he posses.' She thought looking on at her recently absent team leader.

Jaune did manage to get his chest armor off and his hoodie showing the white t-shirt under it all. And Pyrrha's face did a passable imitation of her hair. His body was shaping up under the Faunus's training as his plain white t-shirt was stretched over his torso.

She got up and went over to him. She lightly touched his chest wondering at how this formerly soft and admittedly squishy boy was shaping up into what promised to be a wonderful man. Pyrrha let her hands roam feeling the lines and defined muscles of his arms as she laid him on his bed.

She noticed his shield arm was slightly weaker. 'Fenrir won't show him how to use his shield.' I should show him how. After he apologizes.' She got him out of his armor and got him under the covers she went back to bed.

*The Next day in Team RWBYF's dorm*

Fenrir growled menacingly at his scroll when Ruby looked over at him ",Hey Fenrir whats wrong?" Fenrir shook his head ",let's wait for the field trip I'd like to tell everyone about a job I was asked to do that way I don't have to repeat myself."

Weiss looked at him ",If you're wanting to become a legitimate hunter why are you still taking mercenary contracts?" Fenrir shook his head ",Not all of us have access to daddy's money Whites but if it makes you feel better, I don't want to take this job because of the nature of the monsters I've been asked to hunt this time."

Blake heard the way he said "monsters" He never called the Grimm monsters. At least not the more common ones. He went to his locker and retrieved Grimsever and Calamity in Dance, and a belt of things that had the words incendiary explosives on it. "Uhh Fenrir what are those?" She asked worriedly seeing the belt of large cylinders with pins at the tops.

He strapped the belt to himself and looked to his team. ",These bombs are for the 'scorched earth' protocols set forth by the World Legion. I'll tell you why when we're in the air.

*Aboard the aircraft with Goodwitch's class*

The other students had fearful yet quizzical looks on their faces. Fenrir growled low ",Hey jackasses it's rude to stare!" He said in low tone.

Goodwitch stepped forward ",Then tell us why your ordinance laden then Mr. De Lobo?" She asked sternly He sighed ",Alright, I guess I've put this off long enough. I was contacted by an old client of mine who has learned of an infestation in the easternmost part of The Forever Fall forest. He's asked me to take care of it" He said, his gaze focused on the red trees below

Ruby gave him a look that said 'keep going' Fenrir sighed ",It's an infestation of Grimm known as Ursula." Goodwitch stepped back with a shocked look ",U-ursula?" Fenrir nodded and she paled visably.

The rest of the students looked confused and very scared. Until Weiss stepped up ",What makes these...Ursula so much more dangerous than the average Beowulf?" She asked tired of not being told everything.

Fenrir growled menacingly towards her "it's not how they attack. It's how they reproduce." He said, his voice low and as dangerous as the predetor he was at his core ",If any female, human or Faunus were to be snared by these monsters...one could become dozens or even hundreds if her aura is enough to sustain them that long. That's why the bombs, the 'scorched earth' protocol is meant to make sure nothing survives."

Weiss paled visably at what her male teammate was insinuating by that statement. Fenrir looked over the students "Goodwitch, if I fall...get these kids out of Forever Fall and call on the Military to firebomb the whole eastern sector." He said loading a red banded magazine into the mag well of Grimsever.

He turned to Ruby ",Ruby, permission to leave for the Mission point?" He asked standing at attention like a soldier in front of the much smaller girl. She stammered ",Uhh permission granted?" She said confused as to why he was being so formal.

Fenrir looked at his team ",Don't worry about me girls I've dealt with these monsters before this will be no different." He said before opening the door of the Bullhead and jumped out


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Alright let's get this party started

Waiv:Grim does not own RWBY

Dis: Sorry to keep you all waiting

Me: Well this is a switch none of you are taking potshots at me...are you sick?

Dis: it's Christmas time we're not that cruel

Me: this one contains mentions of tentacle rape and suicide as well as death. I started this chapter at Christmas time.

Forever Fall Part 2: Fucking Tentacles

Fenrir glided down to the ground landing at the GPS marker that was sent to him as part of his mission packet sent to him on his scroll.

He put on his mask and hood and selected Ruby to talk to on his scroll and pulled down his mask and turned on the microphone",Ruby, I've arrived at the Mission L.Z." He said as his armor shifted to its second form.

His armor was another tool for him and like his other gear it too had mecha-shift functions. Specifically it's two other modes: One* his standard breastplate gauntlets and greaves look. the next mode, the armor took the appearance of Cardin's armor but thicker. As well as the shoulder paldrons are sloped to help blows glance off. The third form...well let's say that if he's seen in mode three then all hell is about to break loose.

He made his way through the forest it's quiet beauty hiding the monsters that called The Forever Fall home. His sensitive nose caught the trail of his quary. He followed the trail left by the Ursula until. *whosh* ",Hey Fenrir why do you want to take this job by yourself?" Asked ",Ruby what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Professor Goodwitch while they did that task for Professor Peach." He said his anger barely in check as he pulled his mask up so she could see his face.

His diminutive leader didn't realize that he was in fact equal parts seething and worried about her. ",I wanted to know why both you and Goodwitch were looking acting like these Ursula are so scary. Fenrir please we're all in this together." She said, her eyes big and pleading like they were the night he first met her. His ears twitched up ",We? Please tell me and the others didn't follow you." He asked praying that they were safe on the other side of the forest. Ruby shook her head ",Nope just me." She said in her usual bubbly voice.

Fenrir growled in her direction. ",You heard what I said about how they reproduce right?!" He said his anger barely in check. Ruby looked up at him ",Yeah but if you're here then I've got nothing to worry about Fenrir." He sighed and bowed his head. ",I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do Ruby, but I'm going to tell you why I'm so keen on taking these monsters alone."

(Flashback four years ago In Northern Vytal)

'A female mercenary wanting to prove that she didn't need any help, and could take on any mission by herself went on an Ursula hunt by herself. It'd been two weeks since she checked in so the Legion high command asked the Ravagers squad was called to go find her and bring her back alive if possible."

My old squad, I've mentioned it's leader and one of my instructors Lucifer Milion, our heavy hitter a hulking giant even in my eyes Bealzebub Brimstone, our Stealth expert, Mephistoles Bloodborne, and finally Lilith Blackburn our flighty scout girl. She stayed on the plane ready to come get us if things went south.

We'd gone to her last known location and found signs of a struggle, a vicious one at that. I lead them following the scent trail until we found their nest.

*Ruby looked up at him* ",What happened to her? She asked

Fenrir growled ",We heard screams coming from deeper inside the nest." He said still walking forward. ",What we found was her, being used as a human birthing factory."

Ruby's face took on a look of absolute horror ",You mean these Grim can..." She couldn't even finish her thought as it was too horrible for her to bare.

Fenrir growled menacingly ",We quickly killed the Ursula and set the charges but before we could leave we had to let nature take its course one more time as she had an egg from one of those monsters in her still so we had to let it hatch and when it did I killed it with two flame rounds. After Mephistoles secured her in our squads aircraft, Lucifer blew the charges and everything within a 1 mile radius was anihilated." He finished and began setting the scorch charges*

*Flashback end*

Ruby had a thoughtful look on her face after she recovered her composure. ",But she survived." She said hopefully. He looked back at her ",For all of a week." He said venom falling off his words like a water fall.

Ruby recoiled ",What happened to her, did she have complications." He looked back at her ",If you call being put on suicide watch, and then a week after that she grabbed her keepers sidearm and ate the barrel, complications, then yeah, there were complications." He said his voice trailing off as his hand went to Grimsever's handle and his other pulled his mask down over his face as it mecha-shifted into a half-helm covering his head and his whole face. He then put his arm out in front of Ruby to stop her movements.

Ruby looked around before sliding her Thorn glove on over right hand and drawing Crescent Rose reassured by the weight of her sidearm Primrose on her thigh. The large pistol only needed to be drawn and primed and it's blade was sharp yet folded up ready to fly out at a moments notice.

Large bodies with writhing tentacles all over came burrowing out of the ground around them their bizarre appendages flailing wildly. Fenrir drew Grimsever holding it behind him, its blade parallel to the ground. His eyes flicked over to where Ruby was standing. ",Ruby stay close to me and stay low." His tone softened some ",Don't worry kid I'll keep you safe." He said before leaping forward slashing Grimsever in a perfect arc bisecting many of the Ursula in front of them.

Ruby realized these were the Ursula Fenrir were talking about. They even looked like eldritch abominations. Fenrir slashed and fought severing any of them that were foolish enough to actually get near. Ruby felt a tendril near her leg and cut it away with her rosethorn glove.

Fenrir drew Calamity in Dance and used it's shotgun form to blast away other Ursula. But the more the two of them fought the more it seemed like they were being surrounded by the monsters.

Ruby swung her scythe around severing any of the black tentacles that moved in close. Fenrir looked around seeing they were surrounded. He pulled out a black banded magazine for Grimsever and ejected the red one he had in it. ",Ruby! Hit the deck!" He roared, as he swung horizontally in a full 360 degrees firing the black beams of death slicing through all the Ursula in the area.

She got back up looking around ",Did you get them all?" She asked still afraid of the creatures coming back. Fenrir pulled the magazine out of Grimsever and put the red banded one back into the reciver. ",Yeah that wave anyway. We should get moving Rubes, the rest of the pod must've caught your sent." He said his eyes scanning the environment, his hands gripping the weapon in his hands tightly.

They pressed forward with Fenrir on point until they stopped. Ruby looked around ",What is it? Another wave of those things?" She asked raising her scythe and sliding the bolt on her weapon forward. Fenrir lowered his head ",No, it's worse than that Ruby." He said pointing out a dead body in the brush.

Fenrir pulled out his scroll and turned on its more specialized functions specifically a medical scanner. ",She died here." He said looking at the information the med scanner brought up for him. Ruby got closer ",that's awfulllllllll...no." He heard her voice change ",Ruby?" He asked as he caught the scent of salt on the air.

He looked away from the body to his team leader. Her eyes we're tearing up. Ruby fell to her knees.",Why...what was she doing here? She asked nearly sobbing. Fenrir looked to his team leader ", Who is she Ruby?" He asked his voice solemn.

Ruby struggled to keep it together and tell her story. What Fenrir was able to make out was that this was her friend Mari Goldenrod a staff user who was one of Ruby's first friends in the school she was attending before she left for Beacon. Apparently they were out here on something of a field trip and Ruby guessed she must have gotten lost. After that...well the rest was pretty self explanatory.

Fenrir pulled a blue dust crystal from the emitter on his left hand snare glove. ",Here Ruby, this is the most refined ice dust I have. Use it and give your friend the dignity she deserves. Ruby looked at her friend and held the dust crystal over the body and let her aura and the crystal combine to create a beautiful ice coffin for Mari.

Fenrir looked around ",We can't bring her with us until the Ursula have been exterminated." He said, his tone solemn Ruby looked back at him and drew her Primrose converting it to the short battlescythe form and putting a fresh clip in the gun aspect of it before returning it to the rig she wore on her right leg ",Let's get them all Fenrir. I won't leave here until every last Ursula is dust." She said, her eyes now ablaze with fury and loss.

Fenrir sniffed the area ",we're close to the main nest Ruby. Get your scorch charge ready just in case." He said before pulling his helms faceplate down and bringing Grimsever to bare. ",Keep your head on Ruby if you go in without a plan, that mercs fate and that of your friend's will fall on you too." He said as he preped the rest of the scorch charges on his bandolire.

Ruby held Crescent Rose in front of her her hatred for the Ursula kept in check by the need to survive this and keep others safe from these monsters.

The two of them following the scent trail of the Ursula found a cave in the side of a hill that was mostly overgrown with foliage but the scent spiked here this was the nest they sought. Fenrir aimed Grimsever's barrel into the mouth of the cave and pulled the trigger.

A massive fireball erupted from the barrel of Grimsever and traveled down the inside of the cave from floor to ceiling. He fired four more times wanting to conflagrate the entire den.

Ruby looking through the powerful scope of her sniper rifle saw movement in the cave and opened fire on the Ursula. Fenrir reloaded Grimsever with another red banded magazine and burned up more of the Ursula as Ruby's well placed sniper fire took them down.

What nither of them expected was for a giant Ursula to burrow out right behind them and snare Ruby. ",Ruby!" Fenrir roared, as he tried turn and attack but more of the Ursula were coming out of their den to defend their territory.

Fenrir fought on trying to get to his team leader but it was hopeless. ',No! No! This can't be happening! Someone save her! Please!' He thought as he fought desperately.

Before the Ursula holding Ruby could go back underground several blades of stone like red energy impaled the creatures and freed her from the creatures tentacles. More blades of energy came down from above impaling the adolescent Ursula to the ground before exploding.

Fenrir looked up seeing a familiar aircraft hovering above. 'What are they doing here? ' He thought. A man taller then Fenrir jumped out wielding a warhammer that made Noras look like a fence mender. On one end was what looked like a Gatling Gun on the end of the handle. At the hammer head was a large bore barrel. He watched the giant spin the weapon around and pull a trigger only for a massive report and several of the Ursula exploded.

Ruby fell as the Ursula that held her was sliced apart only to be caught by a black shadow and set down on the ground in front of a man with the most beautiful scarlet hair she'd ever seen.

The man was dressed in a intricate Trench coat much like Fenrir's only instead of a white and black reverseable color scheme it was a solid deep red color. He wielded a pair of lever-action shotguns with burning red three foot blades attached to the weapons. He walked towards her while firing behind him at an Ursula that escaped the giants wrath.

Ruby looked up at the scarlet haired man. He offered her his hand ",Are you alright miss?" He asked her in a voice that sounded like liquid sex. Ruby had a blush on her face that made her face match her cloak. Fenrir growled menacingly towards the scarlet haired man ",Hey basterd Fifteen gets ya twenty." He said while slicing through more of the Ursula.

The shadow that caught Ruby circled around the big wolf Faunus until it stopped and a man wearing a coal grey leather coat and tri corner cap with the back turned up like a wolfs ears he also wore a mask that covered most of his face. His weapon was what looked a giant cleaver. In his other hand was a large bore blunderbuss.

The aircraft was also armed with Gatling guns on the nose and off the sides. The guns spun around getting ready to fire. The rounds from the Gatling guns tore through the Ursula pouring from the mouth of the cave like rice paper.

The scarlet haired man proped one of his shotguns over his shoulder not taking notice of Fenrir's anger ",Hey Fenrir it's been awhile." He said before pulling the trigger on the shotgun on his shoulder shredding an Ursula that was trying to come at them from underground.

Fenrir sighed ",Hello Lucifer it's been a long time since Minagery." He said as they watched the Ursula get chopped up from the Gatling fire. This continued for a full minute until none of them could see any other Ursula come out of the cave.

Ruby finally stood up and retrieved Crescent Rose ",Fenrir who are these people?" She asked getting nervous. Fenrir pulled his mask up so he could look them all in the eye. ",These people Ruby, are my old squad they are the Ravagers." He said as he reloaded his weapons.

Lucifer walked towards Ruby ",So Fenrir whose the girl?" He asked his eyes roving over her form. Fenrir pulled him back by his trench coat ",She's my team leader Lu, so I'll ask you to keep your hands to yourself." He said as he stepped between them and moved close to the other man. ",besides she's had a rough day. We found a friend of hers out here." He said sadly.

Lu understood his former subordinate ",We found the ice coffin Fenrir. It's in the Grey Gale's hold now." He said not looking at the crimsonette anymore. Fenrir patted his former leader on the shoulder, ",Thank you Lu. I mean it." He said before being pulled into a crushing bear hug by the giant hammer weilder.

",Ahh my little Volf cub I so happy to see You again!" The big man shouted his elation at seeing the wolf Faunus again evident. Fenrir looked like he was in a lot of pain. He started tapping the larger man on the shoulder.

The man in the dark clothes looked to the the giant ",Ze lettle Volf cub can't breathe Bealzebub." He said mocking the larger man's accent. Fenrir looked like he was turning blue as he was about to pass out when Bealzebub finally let go.

Fenrir gasped for air ",Ugh hi Bob whew, I see your just as strong as ever. So is she still pissed at me?" He asked looking towards the Dropship. Bob only nodded.

The dark garbed man pulled out a long knife and threw it at Fenrir. Only for Fenrir to snatch it out of the air and throw it straight back at him only for the dark garbed man to catch it between his pointer and middle fingers by the blade. ",Nice try Mephistoles but I've gotten much better at reading the air currents around my body." He said before looking back at his current team leader.

Ruby had collapsed to her knees looking up at them ",who are you people?" She asked trying to regain her composure. Fenrir stepped towards her with his outstretched hand which she gratefully accepted. Fenrir pulled her to her feet and put his tail around her shoulders ",These people are the mercenary fire team known as the Ravagers. I once served as their pointman." He said as a small wistful tone found its way to his voice.

Ruby looked at them all and the military grade Dropship hovering above them. Fenrir pulled his mask off and pulled his hood back and flattened his ears against his skull as the aircraft landed. ",Whose on the stick? That was way too smooth to be Lilith on the controls." He asked as his eyes flicked over to Lucifer.

Lucifer walked towards the ship ",Your right on that score kid we got ourselves a dedicated pilot courtesy of your brother, The Colonel." He said holstering his weapons. Fenrir groaned inwardly 'great now I'll have to deal with this shit' He thought as the cargo door of the Grey Gale opened up and a woman just as tall as Ruby wearing a cloak that covered most of her body.

She motioned for them to get aboard then turned and went back to the cockpit. Bealzebub turned around facing away from the cargo doors and held his weapon at the ready in case any stray Ursula were leftover from the battle before.

They boarded the aircraft without another word until they were airborne. Ruby had gone down into the hold to pay her respects to her friend and Fenrir was being talked to by his former team. Well at least the men talked but...

*bash* ",Three years you've been wandering around the world and when we meet you again we find you leading a girl with silver eyes through fucking Ursula territory." She punched him across the face again with more force jerking his head to the side and causing some blood to trickle out of the side of his mouth.

Fenrir wiped away the blood from his mouth ",Good to see you too Lil, do you have something to say other than wanting to beat the shit out of me? And remind me why silver eyes are a bad thing, ya bitch!" Fenrir growled out.

He turned back to the hold area only catch the scent of salt again. Lilith sighed ",You must be dense to not know why losing someone with silver eyes is a bad thing even if the old legends aren't true. Fenrir she could have been killed." He turned back to Lilith ",I know that Lil but she followed me. You know that, by the time she caught up with me those monsters had already closed the net." He said, angry at the bat Faunus.

The pilot on the controls switched the ship to autopilot. He was a kid maybe a year older than Ruby he ran up I'm front of Fenrir ",Commander De Lobo! Sir. I am Ensign Arundo Kobalt I was attached to the Ravagers squad by your brother himself." He kept on about how Colonel basterd as Fenrir called him attached this young kid to the Ravagers.

Fenrir groaned ",Kobalt right? Look kid I'm thinking that you should get down to the cargo hold there's a girl down there whose currently in need of shoulder to cry on." He said before the boy ran to the cargo area.

Lucifer spared a glance at Fenrir ",Commander De Lobo?" Shut up Lu. I don't wanna talk about it." The wolf Faunus said as he sat down and started checking his weapons. Lilith sighed. ",so your on a team with four women now?" She asked getting a withering glare from the younger Faunus.

Lucifer looked back at Fenrir ",Four girls ehh? So your lapse in judgment was brought about by lack of sleep?" Fenrir instantly drew Vice and shot him in the crotch. He then got up and went back to the cargo area and saw the pilot sitting next to Ruby.

She seemed to be at peace. She was still in mourning but she wasn't a wreck like before. Which was fine though he'd caught the scent of blood. ",Ruby did your aura drop to zero?" He asked as she looked at her scroll.

He looked at the Kobalt kid ",Get back to your post ensign before I throw you out of this aircraft." He said in a low tone. Ruby felt something oozing from her side ",You're injured." He said as he tapped the panel on his thigh revealing a very medieval looking medical kit.

Lilith heard a scream come from the cargo area ",What is going on down here?" She yelled out. Ruby zipped behind her ",He's gonna kill me!" She cried out. Fenrir shook his head ",She misunderstood." He said holding up his med kit

(A.N

Me: think Predetor's kit.

A.N ended )

Lilith sighed and shook her head ",You idiot if she was wounded you should have told me immediately." She said, as she retrieved her own medical bag that looked much more modern and safe than Fenrir's.

He just put his hands up ",guh fine big damn wuss." He went back to the cockpit and went back to checking his equipment.

Ruby laid on her back as Lilith worked on her injury ",Why?" asked Ruby. Lilith looked at her ",Why what honey?" She asked ",Why her, why did she have to die?" She asked tearing up again. Lilith looked at the little crimsonette. ",I don't know kiddo but I do know if I did I wouldn't be a mercenary." She said finishing up Ruby's patchjob. ",There you go kid. Look, Ruby right? If your thinking about how if you'd have been with her you could've done something to save her, forget it. If you'd have been here we'd be bringing back two bodies not just one." She said before she was glomped on by the the young reaper.

Fenrir watch this whole scene with sad amusement. Sadness for Ruby's friend and Ruby and amusement for Lilith being in the position of being a older female influence.

After an hour in flight the Ravagers set down in front of the Beacon group. The conversation was a tense one to say the least. Ruby composed herself and informed Goodwitch as to what happend. While Fenrir thought on Lucifer's warning.

Author Note)

Me: I'm ending the chapter here guys as this has been a bear of a project.

Waiv: Grim that was a horrible thing to do to Ruby.

Me: thus brings me to my next point. Fenrir's addition to the story is bringing the darker elements we saw in volume three.

Dis: Dude, non canon or not that was a horrible thing to do to her.

Me: I know Dis. I know. Though it must be done to forward their characters.


	12. They Walk among us

Me: so I'm going right into Black and White after that bombshell of a chapter. After all, as the song goes "Ain't no rest for the wicked.

Waiv: Grim that's a horrible thing to do to them there's almost no time between this chapter and the previous one. Think about Ruby and what she's feeling.

Me: Waiv I know but things are progressing now and I'd like to get volume one done before volume 4 comes out so deal with it.

Waiv: You're still a cruel hack of writer.

Chapter 12: Black and White

It'd been two weeks since the events of Forever Fall, Ruby had escorted Mari's body home and attended the funeral and memorial held for her.

Fenrir had finally received his pay for the job but he split it with Ruby as she did most of the work and, he didn't have the heart to just pocket the whole one hundred thousand lien. Though the money was of little comfort to Ruby.

They decided to use their Friday to go check out the docks and look around at the preperations for the Vytal Festival. Fenrir had today also forgone his hood and mask and wore his coat over his armor. And like his teammates he had his weapons on him.

Ruby was looking around at the people smiling and going through their days. ",They really have no idea what's outside the safety of the kingdoms, do they?" She asked dispondent.

Yang heard her sisters tone, and not hearing her usual bubbly voice was painful. ",Sis not everyone can be a Hunter. And what's more Rubes, it's a good thing that so many people are ignorant of what's happening just outside the safety of Vale." She said in her wise big sister voice.

Blake nodded ",After all fear and unease will bring the Grimm. It's up to us huntresses," Fenrir growled ",And huntsman to stop them from doing any harm to the citizens." She said quoting the guidepost for hunters.

Weiss looked around ",Besides look around at how fantastic the towns looking. The Vytal Festival is one of the largest celibrations in all of Remenant. There's fairs and parades. The cordnation and planning that's required to put all of if together." She said, haughty.

Fenrir groaned loudly ",Geez whites you know how to take a good thing and make it sound hella boring." He said as he looked around. ",Remind me why are we down by the docks again?" He asked his nose assulted by the scent of fish.

Ruby pinched her nose as well ",Ugh they smell like fish." She said.

Weiss shrugged ",Hmmph contestants from Vacuoo arive by boat today and as a student at Beacon Academy I feel it is my solemn duty to greet them." She said in an official tone.

Blake however sensed bullshit. ",She just wants to see the competition so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." She said smugly.

They continued walking until they saw a dust shop that had police tape across the front of it. They approached the officers and asked them what was going on. Apparently this was the second dust shop to be broken into this week.

The officers were thinking that the White Fang was behind the robberies.

",What a horrible bunch of degenerates. The Faunus of the White Fang nothing more than scum." She said, venom falling off her every word.

Blake looked over at her ",And what's your problem?" She asked annoyed. Weiss turned to face her, ",I just don't care for the criminally insane." She retorted. Fenrir growled, ",I guess hell has frozen over because we agree on something for once, Ice Queen." He said, remembering the times he's been mistaken for a member.

Blake however wasn't letting this go. ",The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus." She said defensively.

Fenrir baulked at her statement. Weiss glared at the police tape around the shop. ",Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the map!" She shouted back at Blake.

Blake glared back at Weiss ",Then they're very misguided. It still doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" She argued back.

Ruby looked thoughtful ",Hmm Blake has a point. The police still haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago." She said, trying to keep the peace.

Weiss however wouldn't let it go ",That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal." She said getting back on her high horse.

Fenrir growled menacingly towards her ",Ahem! You wanna repeat that!" He threatened as his hand went to the handle of Calamity in Dance. Weiss quickly backpedalled ",Present company excluded of course." She said trying to appease the taller Faunus.

Yang felt she should give her take ",That's not necessarily true." She said trying to bring attention to Faunus like Velvet Scarlatina.

The universe however has a twisted sense of humor

(A.N. me: Or a couple of dick writers.)

"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man cried out in frustration.

Team RWBYF ran to the Piers to see what was going on. Only to find a monkey Faunas avoiding deckhands and leaping off the ship on to the docks.

",Thanks for the ride guys!" He yelled back as he lept up to a lamppost. Fenrir watch in amusement at the chittering monkey boy. ",You no good stowaway!"

The deckhands yelled at him. ",Hey I'm a great stowaway. A no good stowaway would've been caught." He lectured.

The two police officers came over ready to apprehend the Faunus. ",Get down from there this instant." One of them said. Only to have a banana dropped on his head.

Fenrir laughed at the cheeky monkeys antics earning a glare from Weiss. ",how can you laugh at this blatant disregard for authority?" She asked raising her voice at him. He didn't even look at her ",Human law ain't my law Ice Queen. Besides, I'm a hardened merc with no regard for the rules."He said watching the cheeky monkey Faunas making ass-fun of Vale's finest.

The monkey Faunus ran right by them as he eluded the police. Though as he ran by he was looking at the girls but when his eyes met Blakes he winked at her.

Yang felt like giving the heiress some grief ",Well Weiss you wanted to observe the competition and there it goes." She said mocking the white heiress.

Weiss pointed forward ",Quick we have to observe him." She stated before taking off after him. Ruby looked utterly bored before she took off too. The rest of them followed suit begrudgingly as well.

Weiss wasn't looking where she was going and slammed right into a girl on the street.

She got up and saw the monkey Faunus leap out of sight. ",No! He got away." She cried out in dissapointment.

Yang looked at Weiss ",Uhhh Weiss." She trailed off pointing at the ground. The girl in question looked at where she was pointing to see she was on top of another girl.

Fenrir chuckled darkly. ",Why Ice Queen I didn't realize you swung that way." He said taunting the white haired girl. Who got off the ginger haired girl quickly.

The girl on the ground just raised her hand to wave hello ",Salutations." She said in an odd cheerful tone. Ruby cocked her head to the side ",Uhh hello." She said unnerved by the girls nonchalance.

Yang looked at the odd ginger girl ",Are you okay?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The girl in question still on the ground smiled ",Oh I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." She said. Yang still dumbfounded ",Do you want to get up?" She asked. Fenrir bent down and whispered in Ruby's ear ",We got ourselves a weird one." She pushed his head away.

The ginger haired girl looked around, ",Yes I think I do." She said before getting up quickly as though getting ready for a fight.

Team RWBYF collectively took a step away from the odd girl. Fenrir's hand went to the handle of Calamity in Dance, his eyes trained on the odd ginger girl in front of them.

She stuck out her hand ",my names Penny it's a pleasure to meet you" She said.

The rest of them looked at her until Ruby piped up, ",Hi Penny, I'm Ruby," Weiss spoke next ",I'm Weiss." Blake responded in a cool tone ",Blake." Fenrir took his hand off Calamity ",Fenrir." He said flatly. Yang looked at her ",Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" She asked only to get elbowed by Blake. ",Oh, I'm Yang." She said quickly

The girls looked at each other and Fenrir still had his eyes trained on the odd girl in front of them. She however smiled ",It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Penny.

Weiss looked at Penny ",You already said that." She said curtly. Ruby also chimed in with a polite ",Take care, friend." As they all turned and walked away.

As they walked away Yang had a comment. "Well she was...weird." She said. Weiss shrugged ",Now where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" She asked, before looking up and seeing Penny standing in front of them.

Fenrir was about to pull his pistols ",What the fuck?" while Weiss was trying to comprehend how she got ahead of them when she was behind them. Blake however seemed to have no fucks to give.

"What did you call me?" Asked Penny. Yang put her hands up ",Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me." She apologized

Penny waived her off ",Not you." She said, walking forward to Ruby. ",You" She said. ",You called me Friend. Am I really your friend?" She asked a little creepily.

Ruby was looking to her team for help with this. Fenrir mouthed "She's a witch." While the girls were waving her off, trying to get her to say no. ",Yeah sure." She said. Though in the back of her mind she thought of Mari and how this, Penny looked like her.

Penny smiled and raised her hands up ",Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys." She said gleefully.

Ruby cringed a little and leaned towards Weiss ",Ohhh was this what it was like when you met me?" She asked, getting a sobering case of deja vu.

Weiss raised her head ",No. She seems far more coordinated." She said

Yang had become curious about this odd girl ",So, what are you doing in Vale?"She asked.

Penny turned to her ",I'm here to fight in the tournament." She said, excitedly.

Weiss looked at her ",I'm sorry but you hardly look the part." She said a little shocked.

Blake rolled her eyes ",Says the girl wearing a dress." She said, sarcasm rolling off her words.

Weiss however wouldn't let it stand "It's a combat skirt." She retorted. Ruby was at her side in an instant. ",Yeah." Before slapping a low five with Weiss.

Weiss quickly realized something ",Wait, if you're here to compete in the tournament. Then you must know that monkey tailed rapscalion." She said, walking up to Penny.

Penny looked at her quzically ",The who?" She asked confused.

Weiss getting frustrated waived her arms above her head ",The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She shouted.

Fenrir growled menacingly towards Weiss and Blake spoke up. ",Why do you keep saying that? Stop calling him a Rapscalion. Stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake shouted back.

Weiss turned to the Blake ",Oh I'm sorry. Should I stop referring to the trashcan as trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She asked raising her voice.

Fenrir, while furious looked to his teammate 'oh Blake don't do it' He thought knowing that the princess had finally found the buttons to press to make his fellow Faunus teammate come out.

Blake clenched her fists ",Stop it!" She said angerly.

Weiss however wouldn't relent ",Stop what? He clearly broke the law! Give him time he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" She said in anger.

Blake made a sound between disgust and anger ",You ignorant Little brat!" She spat out. Then walked away to try and calm herself.

Weiss however wouldn't let it go ",How dare you talk to me that way! I am your teammate." She retorted, just as venomous.

Fenrir cast a glare towards Weiss and his tail raised as he became aggressive ",Weiss need I remind you I'm a Faunus whose also been a mercenary. I've broken several laws as a result but, to say that means I could run off and join the White Fang! How dare you lump me in with those extremist basterds.

Blake crossed her arms ",You are judgemental little girl." She said, keeping her temper in check backing up Fenrir. ",There are hundreds of thousands of Faunus who oppose the White Fang, but I guess they don't mean anything to a Schnee!" She shouted at Weiss.

Weiss stepped back ",What in the world makes you say that!?" She asked her icy demeanor falling away.

Blake however kept pressing back. ",The fact that you lump him in with a terrorist group just because of his race makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be.

Weiss however twisted her words around. ",So you admit it. The White Fang is just a radical group. " She countered.

Blake glared at the white haired brat in front of her. ",That's not what I meant and you know it." She defended.

Ruby and Yang watched the three way battle of words ",I think we should go." Said a hesitant Yang to a scared Ruby.

They argued about this all the way back to Beacon. Fenrir had been quiet as the two girls argued back and forth preferring to keep his temper in check rather than bash their skulls together.

Weiss stood up off her bunk ",You realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity. The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She said, the hostility coming back.

Blake, livid and rapidly losing patience with the Schnee heiress. There's no such thing as pure evil!" Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Shrewmizer, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic messures.!" She yelled at her.

Weiss looked shocked ",People like me?"

You're discriminatory!" Shouted Blake. I'm a victim!" Cried Weiss

Weiss got quiet ",You want to know why I despise the White Fang, why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed." She said.

Weiss continued ",My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. I've watched family friends dissappear. Board members and Employees, executed an entire train car full of dust stolen."

Blakes eyes softened some at that last one.

While Fenrir's lips pulled into a twisted snarl.

She clenched her fists ",And every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood!" She seethed.

Ruby tried to placate her partner. ",No! You want to know why I hate the White Fang so much is because they're nothing more than Liars, thieves, and nurderers!" Shouted Weiss.

Blake couldn't take it anymore ",Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" She shouted.

Everyone stopped, turning their attention to Blake. She only realized what she said after the words left her mouth.

She turned and ran out of the dorm before anyone could stop her.

Fenrir turned and glared at Weiss. ",Great work, Weiss! Now she's run off." He said as he got into his hammock.

Weiss only stood there stunned by the revelation that her teammate was a member of the White Fang

A.N:

Me: Well it's taken forever but it's done Chapter 12 is finished. Read and review please.


	13. Faunus Matters

Me: Well I'm almost done with volume one of RWBY. It's weird I've never gotten this far in a story before.

Dis: Well Grimm maybe it's due to your autism spectrum disorder. Ya freaky fuck.

Me: Or my near crippling ADHD. I would volenteer for a cyber implant that could act as a sort of buffer for my brain. But I digress on with the Show!

### /#########

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." Those were the first words Sun Wukong ever said to me.

I spent the next two days making small talk. I avoided the monkeys questions about myself. As we sat on a terrace balcony having tea that was admittedly too sweet by my standards I finally relented, "So you want to know more about me?"

I told him everything.

(Back at Beacon Academy )

Team RWBYF, or what was left of it before Blake ran away, were all tense.

Fenrir growled like a caged animal most of the time. An intense burning rage had been rekindled in him. A rage that he thought was over.

Yang sat in an aggressive stoney silence. She couldn't, wouldn't believe that Blake had a secret, violent past. Why did Weiss have to be so ignorant and cruel.

Ruby felt like she was failing at being a leader again, but could see that the situation was coming to a head for Weiss and Fenrir. The tense agreement they'd held, was now in ruins and the reaper knew it. A fight was now inevitable.

Being the level-headed leader she thought she was, Ruby proposed that Fenrir and Weiss fight a tournament style duel. To clear the air and salvage their bond as teammates.

Both agreed to the battle, albeit reluctantly. Yang even volenteered to referee the match.

##########################=

Weiss was in the locker room putting Der stinebrech in its sheath under Myrtenaster's, the shortsword now felt like a part of herself. She could use it to do what it's name implies. She used it to wrap around her enemies and crush them. The revolver she'd received was an entirly different story.

The fact that her revolver, Das-eldeuweiss shared a name with her was nice. Though it was difficult for her to use it as a second focal point for her glyph as it eliminates the need for her to focus in a point in space for her casting. She also found unlike her teammates, she was an incredibly poor shot with a firearm.

Fenrir was at least proficient in the use of all his equipment. As one should expect from a consummate professional such as himself. He obviously had the power to back up his use of that overcompensation he calls his primary weapon. His aeromancy semblance made him difficult to predict though. As it gave him near unlimited range in an arena.

Weiss analyzed all of this information in her head to come up with some sort of strategy.

Nothing came to her though.

They entered the arena on opposite sides. Fenrir wore his armor in its base form Calamity in Dance in his left hand. This was Weiss's first time squaring off against him. Yang had told her that he was honorable, though Weiss scoffed at the idea of a Faunus understanding honorable combat.

Fenrir pulled his mask down over his face and he pulled his hood over his head. He was truly a terrifying opponent, with an air of malice around him that crushed any bravado

Weiss shuddered with fear, an emotion she was unfamiliar with in combat. She couldn't understand why this lower class beast was scaring her so badly. He was a mercenary, a vagabond without breeding or class. So why was she afraid?

Fenrir looked over at her ",What's wrong Weiss? Are you scared?" He asked as he raised his free hand and brought it up in front of his face. Extending his pointer and middle fingers up in front of where his mouth should be. As he did so, a green runic glyph formed over his arm and a black twister formed around the arena. ",Dark Gale." Was what he said before lowering his hands

Weiss quickly drew her swords ",You think some inky wind can frighten me? Weiss Schnee! You're nothing more than a bloodthirsty mercenary whose only in this for a payday!" She shouted at him, trying to fight down the soul crushing fear she felt.

Fenrir stepped back into the black windwall. Only the glowing blue eyes of his mask were visible. ",If I truly am nothing to you. Then tell me why does your scent reek of fear! The kind of fear that a prey animal feels before the hungry gaze of a predetor." He said laughing maniacally before he completely dissapated into the blackness.

Weiss drew her revolver and fired into the wall of the twister channeling her glyphs to those spots creating ice stalagmites and erupting explosions. Thinking she got him she straightend up and relaxed.

That was her mistake, and he'd make her pay for it.

Fenrir appeared above her head Grimsever out and meaning business. He let gravity take hold and fell onto Weiss, Grimsever's blade gleaming in the overhead lights. He crashed into the floor causing a crater where he landed.

Weiss was a quick little mouse, avoiding his numerous falling guillotine attacks.

She avoided what she hoped was the last of those devistating attacks. She quickly holstered Das-eldeuweiss in the scabbard on the small of her back. Quickly drawing Der stinebrech from its sheath she readied herself for his onslaught.

Fenrir growled menacingly and swung out with Calamity. She had to use both her blades to deflect this one swing leaving her open and helpless. Fenrir slammed the blunt back of Grimsever into Weiss's unprotected torso sending her skipping like a stone over water across the arena floor.

Fenrir pursued her, appearing in her path kicking her up into the air with one leg. He jumped up, following her upward only to overtake her. Using Grimsever he spun it around gathering centrifugal force before slamming the back of the blade into her middle. Sending her back to the ground landing and creating a Weiss sized crater in the floor.

He quickly sheathed Grimsever and drew his Garm tomahawk extending it to its full two foot long size he threw it horizontally at her.

Weiss could only watch as the weapon sped towards her. In the next moment she heard it strike the arena floor instead of her. It had impaled into the floor in such a way that it held her there by her neck.

Fenrir landed gracefully next to Weiss. ",Listen to me Weiss, you lost to me a 'bloodthirsty merc' and your still breathing. Be greatful. You overestimate your place in the world because of who your father is. But out in the Grimm lands in the shit, it means nothing!" He said not moving

He looked at his terrified teammate and decided it was time to tell her. Tell her that he had a SDC body count to his name too.

Fenrir pulled his mask off and pulled down his hood. ",I'm going to tell you why I truly hate your father Weiss." He said before pulling the tomahawk out of the ground freeing her.

Weiss quickly jumped to her feet ",What do you mean by "The real reason" Fenrir?" She asked afraid of the answer.

Fenrir looked at her his hands gripping the handle of Calamity in Dance. ",Your father destroyed my peace. I lived in an orphanage for seven years, and in those seven years I had reclaimed a peace I thought died with my parents." He said his anger barely in check.

Weiss recoiled ",So? My father wouldn't act without a good reason." She said her voice not betraying her own internal conflict.

Fenrir breathed deep ",The Matron raised me as though I was her own son and in doing so taught me how to fight like a Hunter. In time I learned how to use my father's sword too." He said drawing Grimsever

He continued his story ",I had almost sworn away my desire for vengeance. But...it wasn't going to happen. On that day six years ago the SDC's workforce appropriation division came for the orphanage residents in full force. One hundred and four men, all using the finest of SDC gear. They rounded up the kids there and thinking they'd gotten to them when the Matron and I weren't around, they were careless. The Matron wanted to deal with them non-lethally but, when I saw the division head in person I lost all control." He said, his whole body shaking.

Fenrir's hands clenched, his sharp claws drawing blood from his palms. ",It was the man who murdered my parents. I only saw red after that. I ran at them sword bared and I started slaughtering them like the animals they thought 'we' were. One hundred lives I claimed that day, and that man wasn't one of them. I hated not killing them all but as I was killing the foot soldiers the Matron had gone to try and deal with the division head himself. She died that day, and the other kids were led off to your famalies quarry. That's why I despise your father Weiss. Don't bother with trying to press charges, I tried that. No court on Remenant will charge me due to my place of birth. They don't want to risk an incident with the tribal elders of the Reach." He finished before dispelling the Dark Gale.

Fenrir growled menacingly towards Weiss before leaving out the exit by Yang. "She'll live, but I doubt she'll ever trust me again. If you need me I'll be in the holo-arena." He growled out before walking out.

Weiss fell back onto her knees. She knew he was a killer, but those had been Legion sanctioned hits. But to hear that he killed SDC employees long before he was a mercenary.

It shook her to her very core.

Yang surveyed the damage to the arena whatever happened behind that wind wall had to be brutal. Almost as though Fenrir was proving a point. She watched him walk out of the arena then looked at Weiss. She was on her knees and crying.

Ruby rushed over to her partner. ",Weiss! Are you okay? You look like you got hit by a truck!" She shouted as she tended to Weiss's injuries, which consisted of some bruises and severe aura depletion. Though her mind was a different story. In the space of a few minutes that Faunus had destroyed all that she thought was true about the Faunus as a species.

Weiss looked to her partner ",He could have killed me just now." She said in shock.

Ruby looked her partner in the eye ",Well he is older and more experienced, Weiss. He could probably beat all of us fighting him."She said getting ready to ramble on but she was silenced.

"He's a killer, Ruby!" Weiss shouted at her leader.

Ruby sat back stunned. ",Uhh he did say that as a Mercenary he was given jobs that resulted in deaths but I doubt he'd lose himself in an arena style match like..." Was all she could say before she was cut off again.

Weiss shook her head ",No you idiot! He's killed people before he was ever a mercenary. He killed SDC employees when he was thirteen years old!" She shouted before breaking down into sobbing. It had been too much, to find out that two of her teammates had attacked her family in such ways.

Ruby and Yang had gotten Weiss to the infirmary to get her patched up and, narrowly avoiding telling the doctor what the cause of her injuries were. After they got the doctor to patch the heiress up, the sisters hurried to the Holo-arena to find their sole male teammate.

Ruby read the program name ",Grimm horde assult level ten, safeties off. Oh no he's gonna get himself hurt worse than Weiss!" She cried out before deploying her scythe. Yang agreed as her bracelets and anklets transformed into Ember Cilica and Novas Chorona respectively.

The heavy doors opened only to reveal a bare handed, armorless, and shirtless Fenrir fighting against a swarm of Grimm. He blocked a swing from a Beowulf only to knock it's head clean off with a left jab. Another Grimm tried to slash at his back with its claws only for Fenrir to Windwalk behind it grab it's other arm and rip it out of the socket and beat the monster to death with its own limb.

Fenrir continued his berserk frenzy with a Deathstalker that had tried to spear him with its tail. Fenrir grabbed the gold stinger and pulled down and away from the body inches from its pincers. He planted his foot on the tail and then ripped it off. Rushing forward, he rammed the stinger through the Deathstalkers body. Standing on the body of the beast he issued a fearsome roar that reverberated in his as yet unseen audience.

Ruby looked in horror at her teammate his savage nature, brutally tearing through his foes like a beast 'does he have to be so brutal when he fights?' The young reaper thought.

Yang however had a different reaction to Fenrir's display, a more amorous sort of reaction. ",Oh my Oum if he can do that to Grimm I wonder what he could do in bed.' She thought as her whole body grew hot watching him fight and then he roared. Yang felt her nether regions get soaked as his roar reverberated through her.

Fenrir had finally dealt with the last of the holographic Grimm when he caught the scent of his team leader and his blonde partner. Backflipping off the platform landing in front of them ",So Weiss told you what I did." It wasn't a question. He could see it in their eyes.

Ruby nodded "She also told me why you killed them Fenrir. You were just protecting your home. The world may not see it that way, but we do." She said, her youthful optimism was endearing to the big wolf Faunus.

Yang nodded but acted coy ",She's right Fen, your methods were extreme by international standards, but I understand. They were like your siblings and if anyone here understands protecting your family, it's me." She said sparing a glance towards Ruby.

Fenrir pulled his weapons from the wall rack that looked like it was bending under the sheer weight of Grimsever. "Weiss may never forgive me for what I've done though." He said, realizing that both he and Blake had hurt Weiss indirectly. He looked back at his leader and his blonde partner. "Speaking of our wayward teammate I should get moving." He said cryptically as he retrieved his weapons, armor, and his shirt from the wall.

Fenrir replaced his gear and Windwalked out of Beacon Academy.

Ruby looked at her sister ",I'm going after him. If he's looking for Blake he'll need some help. You look after Weiss for me." Yang responded with a thumbs up before she saw her sister zip away after their male teammate.

Fenrir appeared in Vale and began his search for Blake. Unlike his human teammates he didn't have to walk around shouting her name. Instead he knelt on the ground and sniffed for a scent trail to follow. Finally finding one he tracked them to the warf just as the sun went below the horizon.

Fenrir Windwalked to the top of the dock crane and spotted them. "hmm she really does have the best ass of the team. By the mountain, I'm becoming Lu." He continued to observe them and the docks thinking that Blake was here for a reason. Odds were good that it involved the Schnee dust company freighter secured to the dock. To his suprise she was joined by the monkey Faunus from the docks on Friday. 'Hmm what a good monkey keeping my partner company these last two days. He mused to himself.

Sure enough after an hour of waiting in the dark unmarked Bullhead transports zoomed overhead. Fenrir growled menacingly towards the Bullheads before pulling his mask down over his face.

Blake removed her bow "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" She asked raising her voice. Only for the idiot in the bowler hat now known as Torchwick to explain that White Fang and he were now in business together.

Several more White Fang members poured out of the nearby warehouses surrounding Sun and Blake. Some wielded swords or axes but most carried guns. "I'm sorry Sun I didn't want you to get involved in this." She said apologizing to the monkey Faunus.

Sun just shrugged "It's okay Blake, though I'd rather not be surrounded by these guys. Maybe if we get through this you'll consider going to a movie with me?" He asked drawing his staff.

Blake was shocked "We're about to fight for our lives and your making a pass at me? If we survive, Under the Vacuoo Sun, with Spruce Willis; and lots of popcorn." She said as she drew Gambol Shroud.

Sun fist pumped ",Yes now I just have to beat all you jokers and I have a date!" Sun yelled at the White Fang and Torchwick.

Fenrir decided he'd heard enough and dropped off the crane.

Some of the White Fang looked up hearing a noise coming from above. Only to see Fenrir with his ninshoto in shotgun form and their next thought was 'Oh shit, boot" before he landed on them.

Sun groaned ",Ahh dammit another one? How many of you clowns are there?!" He yelled in frustration. Only for Blake to knock him on the head.

"He's a friend, Sun. A very big, angry, friend." She said her voice breaking slightly.

Fenrir drew Grimsever and before even Torchwick could react he decimated half of the White Fang surrounding them. He looked at Torchwick, "So let me get this straight, your Torchwick?"

He asked as the rest of the White Fang grunts started wanting to piss themselves.

Roman looked at the tall wolf Faunus in front of him ",Yes I am Roman Torchwick." He said somewhat annoyed.

Fenrir cocked his head to the side ",And your a ginger?" He asked as he loaded another magazine into Grimsever.

Roman nodded.

Fenrir started laughing like a maniac ",Oh hoh Ohhhhh Do the carpets match the drapes buddy?" He asked laughing hysterically.

Torchwick to his credit held his temper but yes the carpets matched the drapes.

Sun finally got the joke and started laughing too. "So your a real..torchdick !" He said before laughinghysterically at the expense of the ginger haired man.

Torchwick had had enough "Kill them already!" He yelled to the White Fang grunts who started shooting at them.

Fenrir was unimpressed by the volume of fire being sent their way as he used Grimsever to block the oncoming volleys.

The White Fang soon ran out of ammo while Blake and Sun had circled around and brought them down from the impressive rate of fire from Blakes Nekomatas Talon weapon, leaving Torchwick alone.

Fenrir proped his sword on his shoulder ",Is it true Torchdick? " He asked snickering

Torchwick clenched his teeth "Is what true?" He replied angerly.

Fenrir scoffed at the human in front of him "Are your nuts truly numb?" He asked smugly.

Torchwick bent his cane ",I WILL END YOU!"

Blake loaded a clip into each of her pistols while smirking ",You'll die trying." She said

Torchwick ran at them in his rage only to slam into a slab of earth that had raised itself up out of the ground.

Blake cocked her head to the side ",What just happened? " She asked still ready to attack if nessceary.

Fenrir growled before his ears perked up "TAKE COVER!" He yelled at the two Faunus who were working with him. He turned and started running towards them. He dove for them before a shot rang out that had a trail behind it. The shot sliced across his back ",Ahgggg! Damnit!"

Blake hauled him behind the building she and Sun were hiding behind. ",Where the hell did that shot come from!?" She yelled out.

Fenrir raised his sword ready to attack when he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Hello little brother. It's been a long time.

Fenrir growled ",Well, shit." Was all he said before the three of them were raised up by a column of earth that just raised itself out of the ground.

As they cleared the roof they came face to face with the sniper: A white haired woman with wolf ears and a tail like Fenrir's holding an intricate looking spear much longer than herself with electricity arcing through the core of the weapon.

Fenrir lept off the pillar roaring as he raised his sword to fight this new opponent.

Blake and Sun watched in horror as the Faunus woman effortlessly deflected Grimsever. Fenrir spun back to get her with the back of Grimsever only to get deflected with the butt of the spear.

Fenrir withdrew, getting in a defensive posture while the other Wolf Faunus raised her spear ready to attack.

The woman held her stance ",Why do you help the humans, little brother?!" She seethed. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID TO OUR PARENTS!?" She yelled at him.

Fenrir raised his sword in a two handed grip. Like one would use for a baseball bat ",I don't hate them because of the matrons last words to me: Don't hate them. For humans have it harder than even they know." He said solemnly.

The Faunus woman lowered her spear. ",She said that?" Fenrir nodded. She rushed forward slashing at Fenrir ", Then she was a fool!" She shouted at him as they resumed their fight. Fenrir fought in a way that drove the Faunus woman away from his two friends.

It was at this point Ruby showed up ",Hey I don't know who you are but I'm gonna need you to get away from my teammate." She said only for the dark garbed Faunus to turn her spear into its Railgun form and fired at the young reaper.

Fenrir knew he had one option to save his team leader. He Windwalked in front of the shot and used Grimsever to block the shot.

Fenrir looked back at Ruby and saw that she was safe. He on the other hand saw that the shot had shattered Grimsever; The blade and Barrel of Grimsever were gone.

Fenrir pulled Calamity in Dance and charged at the Faunus woman. Who quickly extended a pair of wrist claws and broke the Dance sword and impaled him. She slapped her spear against his chest and used its charging to electrocute him

Ruby watched in horror.

"FENRIR!"

Ruby opened fire on the Faunus woman and managed to hit her mask breaking a portion of it off. Rushing forward and trying to keep the big wolf Faunus from hitting the ground hard.

The Faunus woman glared at the young reaper and Ruby shot back her own glare as the woman left the area hearing police sirens in the distance.

Me: Well Fuck.

Dis:Dude this took you way too long.


	14. A time to heal

Me: so I have another chapter coming out soon.

Dis: Well Grimm maybe if you weren't such a hack you'd get these out faster.

Chapter 14. Family Matters.

Ruby, Blake and Sun were trying to convince the EMTs to take Fenrir but they wouldn't do it. They said that they weren't allowed to treat him because he was a Higher Faunus. One of them muttered under his breath that even one less of those monsters would make the world a safer place.

While Blake and Sun argued with the EMTs, Ruby remembered that his old teammate, Lilith was medically trained. Ruby hoped Lilith was close by. Getting out her scroll she punched in Lilith's number.

# With the Ravagers squad #

The Ravagers were in North Vytal dealing with a Grim hoard that had roamed too close to an outlying village.

Lilith was fighting a King Taijitu when her caller ID in her mask flashed RR.

Lilith sighed and answered her phone "What'd ya want?" She asked annoyed .

Lucifer shot a Beowulf with one of his guns ",Hey Lil I don't wanna disturb your phone call but...In case you haven't noticed WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE!" He yelled at her. As he made two red energy blades and impaled an Ursa Major through the top and bottom of its skull before jumping away as the energy blades exploded leaving a stump of a neck.

Lilith looked at him like he was annoying her. "Don't be a bitch Lu." She said before listening to the call. ",WHAT! HOW! SHIT. I'M ON MY WAY." She said before unfurling her wings and taking off.

Lucifer saw her take off "Hey what the hell Lil!" He yelled at her.

She looked back "Fenrir's been injured." She shouted back before flying out of range.

# !Back with Team RWBYF #!

Ruby had gotten off the phone with Lilith, and Blake and sun had managed to convince the EMTs to take Fenrir to Vale General Hospital and even do some emergency aid on the big Faunus. One of them was still belligerent with Ruby citing that she was too young to know how this world ran. Ruby didn't bother trying to reason with the man only telling him to not let her teammate die. While she rode in the ambulance with him and Blake.

The EMTS kept their word and brought them to the hospital. Where the team was less than welcome. "Go away we don't have the staff to take care of a Higher. GETHIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" The ER nurse screamed at them.

"Oy! let 'em through I 'ill take responsibility for 'im." A doctor said ,with a heavy accent, as he walked over with a bed.

"Thank you" Ruby said as they moved quickly down the hall.

"Aye don't tank me just yet 'es in critical condition. The best I cun do is keep 'im alive 'till Lilit' gets 'ere."

"Wait how do you know Lilith? And how do you know she is coming?" Ruby said confused.

"talk after I get 'im stable." the doctor said as he wheeled Fenrir into a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

After the doctor got Fenrir stable he turned to ruby. "to answer ya earlia questions. Lilit' 'nd I 'ave worked together before. I call 'er when I see any 'ighers come in. I keep 'em alive till she gets 'ere. How do ya know 'er?"

"Fenrir used to be her teammate now he is our teammate" Ruby said gestering to Fenrir.

"Damn good I was down 'ere when you came in..." a commotion in the hall way cut him off.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN I NEED AN OR YESTERDAY!" a fimiliar female voice echoed down the hall.

After a few minutes Lilith walked in the room looked at the doctor,"are you going to help me operate? Nobody else seems able to. I have an OR waiting."

"Aye let's go." the loud doctor said.

Lilith turned to Ruby, Blake and Sun, "kittty cat, stay here and call the go out in the lobby and wait for my team." Then Lilith and the doctor wheeled Fenrir out of the room down the hall through a pair of big double doors.

Ruby waited for the rest of the Ravagers and her own team. All while her thoughts turned to the battle she just got out of. ',That shot was meant for me... he lost his swords because I was careless." She thought grimly

As Ruby lamented her teammates fate, in walked two members of the Ravagers. Lucifer Milion and Bealzebub Brimstone.

Lucifer spared a glance at Ruby before checking out a buxom young medical student. "Lilith didn't give us a lot of information before she flew off. What happened to Fenrir?" He asked calmly

But it was too much and Ruby started crying. Saying it was her fault and that the shot was meant for her, and now Fenrir was wounded and his weapons were broken.

Lucifer stepped forward and hugged the young reaper. "Oh child...as Fenrir's former leader I can say with absolute certainty that he'll be alright. You'll see, Lilith will have him fixed up in no time." He told her.

Mephistoles Bloodborne was the next to arive by coming out if an orderlys shadow and terrifying a good many people.

He looked at his team leader ",So is Lil operating on the kid or did they figure out what he was?" He asked also noted in his mind the young reaper was crying in his leaders arms.

Lucifer just shrugged before spotting a blonde girl and a very familiar platinum blonde haired heiress heading their way as well as the blonde haired monkey Faunus and a black haired cat Faunus headed their way.

Yang looked at Lucifer who was still hugging Ruby. "Ruby who is this...and why is he." She asked before she was interrupted by the doctor coming out.

The doctor looked to Ruby and Lucifer "I 'ave news 'bout yer teammate."He said solemnly. ",The operation was rather testy but da daft pup will survive." He said before giving a huff of annoyance ",Daft Highers, Always fighting and getting sa' damned injured 'at teh have ta be operated on." Mumbled the grisled doctor.

Weiss looked at the Red haired man holding her team leader. While he was older than her, there was something about him that made her blush furiously. Perhaps it was his handsome face or how tall and fit he was but all she knew was this man was a mercenary but her body didn't care.

Blake however spared a glance at the man who literally appeared out of the shadow of another man. "Are all of the people who Fenrir used to know monsters?" She thought

Lilith was getting her operating gown off when Fenrir began to stir. ",Well it seems we'll need more anesthetic." She went to try and administer more of the medicine and hopefully spare him from the pain of post operation.

Fenrir shot up and grabbed her wrist ",Where's Hild!?" He rasped out, obviously in intense pain from the operation.

Lilith tried to get free of the wolf Faunus' grip but she found his grip was like a steel cable "Fenrir, Hildegard took off after your battle. She's gone Fen." She said

"Where?" Fenrir struggled to keep the pain out of his voice.

"no one knows."

"I need to find her and finish this " Fenrir said as he tried to get out of the bed.

Lilith took the sedative in her free hand and stabbed Fenrir in the thigh injecting the sedative. Fenrir collapsed before he had the chance to swing his legs off the bed.

Elsewhere *********

The assassin in question was currently ripping into Roman Torchwick.

",You couldn't think to be somewhat subtle you worthless human worm." She smashed her knee into Romans groin. As he fell she kicked him in the face sending him careening across the floor.

Hild looked up to see a woman with raven wing black hair standing on a platform

She smirked that vipers grin she possessed ",Now Hildegard dear, tell me. Why are you beating my Dust supplier?" she asked in that haughty tone she had that made her sound pretentious.

Hild grinned back like the mad woman assassin she was ",Why Cindy don't you know what stress relief is? and here i thought Remnants greatest thief would know all about that. What with all the time a pretty thing like you must spend on her back." she said snidely.

The lettuce haired girl next to her had her hands near her holstered revolvers and was about to draw upon the assassin until Cinder put her hand in front of her ",Why are you here Hildegard?" She asked obviously annoyed by the other woman's interruption.

Hild straightened up ", 'She' sent me to aid you and your 'posse' after this textbook fuck up." She stated, like she was commenting on the weather.

Roman groaned ", What do you mean, oh violent beauty? I was simply caught unaware by that kitten, her monkey sidekick, and that freak with that overcompensation of a weapon that you, yourself fought." he said before Hild's metal plated boot collided with his face

She growled at him ", Textbook, Fuckup! You had one job human and you fuck it up!" She shouted at the ginger haired thief.

Roman rolled away and got up ",Well if those mutts in the White Fang were better back up i wouldn't have been foiled." he said before a pillar of earth shot out of the ground and propelled him into the the warehouse wall

A young man with grey silver hair approached Hild, "Now miss wolf you wouldn't want to irreparably harm our Dust supplier do you?" he asked trying to be suave, and charm this beast of a woman.

Hild merely smiled at him before smashing the shaft of her spear between his legs and even with aura the boy collapsed clutching his tenders ", Your a few years too young to try and bed me boy and i eat humans like you." she said, with same sweetness a spider reserves for its next meal.

The boys face paled considerably hearing this and wisely shut his mouth.

Cinder approached the assassin in front of her not concerned with the well being of her pawns ",What did you mean by that greatest Thief comment Hildegard?" she asked her patience running quite thin with this rude intruder on her assignment.

Hild laughed before brushing out her hair an uncharacteristically lady like fashion. "Why i thought it was obvious young Cinder." The assassin said mocking the woman they both served. "You stole a power you were led to believe was yours by right, but we both know you're nothing more than a thief of the highest order." She said, knowing her words bit harder into Cinders pride more than any Beowulf.

Cinder's eye glowed with a dangerous flame ",How dare you speak to me like that! I am the destined Fall maiden. 'She' had foreseen it long before you were recruited into our ranks you mongrel. And further more I demand your respect as i have the Fall maidens power." was all she said before Hild raised an earth wall behind her and then trapped her between the prongs of her spear and the earth wall as they impaled into the wall exposing the rail-gun barrel in front of her face.

Cinder was frozen with fear, Hild had her beat. If she so much as flinched Hild would pull the trigger and 'She' would need to find another Fall Maiden.

Hild could see the fear in Cinder as she held her life in her hands and it was just as thrilling as when she was out on a job and her prey as she referred to her marks as was before her cowering in fear. she idly wondered if little Cindy would even beg for her life as those whose names came across her scroll.

Emerald wanted to run to her saviors rescue but this Faunas assassin had bested three of them already. She knew she didn't have the talent for combat Cinder possessed so all she could do was stand there in shock.

Hild grinned at Cinder ",Oh Cindy i do so hope that pride of yours doesn't lead you to your namesake after all you know what cometh before it." She laughed before removing her spear and then disappearing into the earth.

Roman groaned again ",I fucking hate Higher wolves. All of 'em." he said before everyone present agreed with him.

After the doctor came out and informed all present that Fenrir was going to live much to the relief of everyone. Blake and Yang went in to visit their injured partner, with the blonde showing considerable concern for his welfare. While the brunette was just relieved that a dear friend and fellow faunus was going to keep living.

Weiss saw the young woman, Lilith, as her teammates called her, leaving the operating room before anyone else could spot her. With a burning question in her mind she pursued the bat faunus. She rounded a corner and couldn't find the bat anywhere. Weiss growled at being foiled in her pursuit of the bat girl. Weiss jumped and would have screamed had there not been a hand over her mouth.

Lilith had known from the beginning that the white haired heiress had been following her and her curiosity was piqued. 'what could that little rich pain in the ass want from me?' she mused silently. She turned down a hospital corridor and using her semblance to copy Less' she hid in the shadow of a supply cart. Lilith waited for the young heiress.

Lilith grabbed the heiress and dragged her into an empty room. "you should know better then to try and follow a mercenary especially when they are a bat faunas." She said removing her had from Weiss' mouth.

"Come to think of it what are you following me whitey?" she asked obviously annoyed by the heiresses unwillingness to leave well enough alone.

Weiss had a question and she was going to ask it ",Why did you save him?" she asked her tone telling the older woman all she needed to know about this conversation. ",Don't you hate him too? He's a killer, He's ended human lives." she says exasperatedly.

Lilith shrugged. "I saved him because he's worth saving, you stuck up little daddies girl." she said getting angry now. "You call him a killer and a beast that is better left to die from his wounds." she said now not even talking to Weiss. almost like she was reliving a terrible memory.

Weiss however wasn't done talking ", You saved his life knowing how much suffering hes caused?" She asked her conflicting feelings coming to the fore of her mind.

Lilith started laughing "how much suffering HE'S caused? what about the suffering you and your fascist father cause. Haven't you even cared that faunas die in your mines and the human foremen don't even bat an eye to it." she seethed. "Fenrir has only ever fought humans out of self defense but sadly he believes in an old Mistrali proverb "Kill one enemy to warn a hundred." she said looking downcast

Weiss had heard this proverb and so much of Fenrir's actions made sense now ",It means to fight in a way that you win all future engagements in the first one." she said remembering her own battle with the giant faunus.

Lilith continued ", Though the worst thing you've done here Weiss Schnee is treat him with fear and mistrust. Fenrir has accepted you as part of his pack now, and you treat him as if he means nothing to you. Fenrir is close to his animal ancestors like others of his kind from the Reach mountains. He's lost more family then just his parents or his sister. If you could even call that blood starved hellspawn his sister." she said almost spitting as she called Hild, Fenrir's sister.

Weiss tried to remain cool and baulked at the idea that Fenrir knew what suffering was. "what do you mean lost more family than just his parents who else did he lose?" she asked still not sure of what the older woman meant.

Lilith sat down, "he knows suffering. I don't know the whole story but I'm sure by now you know that Fenrir was an orphan and that he was raised alongside a number of other Faunus children and some humans by a woman he refers to as Matron. she was the one who taught him how to use a katana, before she was a caretaker for the orphans she was a huntress. Apparently one of a few who make it to be too old to hunt Grimm anymore, but rather than teach she took in orphans with nowhere else to turn. " she said with what sounded like admiration for this woman who cared for those with no one to care for them.

For Weiss a clearer picture of her teammates past was starting to form. "So the reason he doesn't despise humanity is because he was raised by a human who taught him how to fight." she said and then she looked up in realization. ", I was ready to give up my vengeance until that day." she said remembering Fenrir's words.

Lilith looked at her cocking an eyebrow ",What are you talking about?"

Weiss had a far off look on her face ", I fought him after Blake ran away, because he was tired of me bad mouthing her for being a former White Fang member." she said wincing at the memory of fighting Fenrir after provoking him the way she did.

She was still quite sore from that bout. what was amazing about that was that he still had the energy to go and train in the Holo arena at the max level with no safeties on.

Lilith grinned "And i bet i can guess how well that went for ya Ice Queen. He destroyed you in your arrogance and said you weren't good enough to face him as an equal yet." she said seeing how each word was like a nail in the coffin for her pride.

Weiss nodded ", Yes but what does that have to do with his loss?" she asked annoyed at this roundabout answer.

Lilith huffed ", The Matron became like a second mother to him and not only taught him how to fight but how to care for others. He was one of the older kids at this orphanage he was tasked with caring for the younger children. Over time they saw him as an older sibling and protector. Fenrir had warmed to them as well." Lilith said, her face fell as she hated the next part of this story.

Lilith pulled out a flask opening it and then downing some of the burning fire dust infused alcohol contained within ", Ahhh that is good stuff do you want some." She asked the younger woman who nodded.

Weiss took the flask and cap and poured some out into the cap and sipped the liquid in it. This turned out to be a mistake as the liquid burned in her mouth and down her throat on the way down. She spluttered and coughed as she was unused to the taste of hard alcohol. She quickly handed the flask back to Lilith.

Lilith laughed at the rich girl " Its a lot different then any wine you may have had little girl. All seriousness though by the end of this part of his story you thank me for that firewater you just swallowed." she said taking another swig of the flask before she closed the cap.

Lilith put the flask back in her traveling cloak "I bet you know how one hundred of your fathers private security were 'Brazenly slaughtered by a Faunas terrorist'. He was defending his home from invaders and he killed to do so. when a human does something like this he's called a hero, but when they're employees of the SDC and then they're called terrorists. " she spat out in anger, the Venom in her words deeply affected Weiss.

Weiss nodded "I know it was him. He told me so." She said, the hate she held for this act Lessened because she now knew why.

"Everything you've ever heard about that day is a lie. here's the truth. One day when Fenrir had gone to a nearby village to get food for the children. He returned he saw the soldiers grabbing the children by whatever they could grab arms, legs, ears, tails it didn't matter, then the soldiers tossed them into transport trucks. You couldn't just stand by and watch she had to protect his home. He watched the matron fall, and he knew he had to protect the children, and he tried." she said trying to keep her anger in check.

" I still don't understand, he must've seen he was doomed to failure."

"Weiss I can't make it any clearer, but I know of someone who can, if they'll speak to you." Lilith said.

" will you ask them or do you hate me too much?" Weiss asked hurt.

Lilith shook her head "I don't hate you Weiss as you've done nothing wrong...yet but make no mistake your family has much to answer for." she said turning to leave

Meanwhile with Ruby.

Ruby had been replaying the fight in her head and each time she came to the same conclusion. Fenrir had been wounded because of her lack of judgement. As soon as she revealed her position she was a liability in a fight between two superior fighters. As a result Fenrir's ninshoto katana and his fathers Broadwhitzer greatsword were shattered. As she thought an idea began to form she broke his weapons so now she could rectify that. She would need someone who could lift the weapon material and something stronger then any metal she had access to. Ruby looked up and saw Beelzebub, the weapon he wielded "If he can use that thing then he'll be perfect for helping me build Fenrir's new weapon." she thought to herself realizing that even if she could assemble the big faunus' weapon there was no way she was going to lift it to bring to him.

It seemed that Ruby's mind regarding weapons worked just as quickly as her feet did using her semblance. She quickly ran down the list of materials and components for the making of a new Broadwhitzer greatsword. The only thing she knew would be difficult to obtain was an aura infused metal alloy that was lighter than the aura-steel that made Grimsever.

The metal that Ruby needed for these new weapons was an incredibly valuable substance for it made the best weapons for hunters. The problem was that its use was a strictly regulated. Only the best Huntsmen or Huntresses had weapons made out of Dragonfang Steel.

Ruby ran up to Bob ", Mr Brimstone?" she asked hesitating as he was even taller then Fenrir when he rose to his full height.

Bob looked down at the young team leader. "Da, Miss Roze? How can I help you." He asked in his thick accent.

Ruby composed herself ",Mr Brimstone, I need your help. Fenrir's weapons were destroyed when he fought his sister and he needs his own weapons if he's going to keep fighting with us." she said quickly

Bob scratched his chin knowing full well that that pup wont quit fighting and was probably fighting his anesthesia now. ", Of course ill help you Little vun. the wolf is a good friend and a dear comrade. Though any weapon we make for him will snap like twig if we make it with simple aura steel and common dust techniques." the giant mercenary said. "Though I'm sure you've already thought about that young one. Though don't worry I might know how we can get a hold of the Dragon-fang Steel we need. Without troubling Mr Schnee." the big man said chuckling darkly.

"really who? I thought Dragon-fang Steel was near impossible to get." Ruby said trying not to bounce excitedly and only partly seceding.

"I will take you to 'er" with that Bob started to walk down the hall.

As they walked down the quite hospital hall. Ruby animatedly told him her plans for the new broadwhitzer weapon she had already drawn out in her mind and how she was going to use her whole team to help make the greatest weapon a swordsman could for.

They rounded a corner and almost ran over Lilith. "Bob! What the hell. Why are you wandering around?"

"look for you. 'his little un needs talk you." Bob said as he gestured to Ruby.

Lilith turned to ruby, "what can I do for you?"

"I want to make Fenrir new weapons but I need Dragon-fang Steel. Bob said you could get the amount we need." Ruby said hopefully.

Lilith raised an eyebrow at Bob, to Ruby Lilith said, "I can get what you need. I can also get a master smith to help you out."

Ruby hesitated a moment. "you should take her up on that kid." Lucifer said coming up behind them, Blake, yang, Weiss and Sun following just behind.

Ruby turned to look at Lucifer, turning back to Lilith, "ok that would be awesome thank you."

Lilith left to make a call to someone that she spent too long from already.

"why do we need a smith? Ruby what's going on? " yang asked getting a little frustrated.

Ruby laid out her plans to build, as she labeled it, the Greatest Sword EVER. To start Blake and her would create the internal components for the weapon and its other functions. Weiss would apply her glyphs and Dust infused runes. Yang was the most important part as using her semblance she would heat the metal so it could be formed for the body of the weapon.

Yang was looking over the plans that Ruby had quickly drawn out regarding the new sword. "Wow sis this sword looks like it'll be the best thing you've ever built. Besides your own weapon of course." she said amazed with her younger sister's abilities.

Weiss was indeed impressed at the intricate nature of the design. " I will admit, for a total dolt, this is well crafted. Though not nearly as well as Myrtenaster." She said trying to save face.

Ruby huffed ", You're just mad because anything i design seems to be way more interesting then that oversized toothpick you use." she bit back grinning when the heiress puffed up her cheeks in indignation.

Weiss clenched her teeth ",This whole design hinges on the use of a metal alloy whose recipe has been since been put under tight guard by the SDC. although i believe i might be able to get my father to release some to me, but the amount we would need for a weapon of this size and for a mercenary. He'd never go for it I'm afraid."

Ruby patted her partner on the shoulder. "It's okay Weiss you can provide ammunition instead. Lilith will provide the metal. After all your dad might have the four kingdoms in his pocket, but outside the kingdoms where he can't reach that is a mercenaries paradise out there.

Blake was looking through the design ", Ruby what if instead of the top of point of the sword opening to reveal the twin cannons, they were put on the same micro-cable extenders that his snare gloves use. We can call that part of the weapon Nidhogg's Fangs. Like the name of the largest King Taijitu ever recorded."

Ruby had stars in her eyes ", Ohhhh Blake you're a genius. That means that with the metal this sword is made out of then it can even be used as a grapple." she squealed.

Ruby realized that once the blacksmith that Lilith was calling arrived they'd need somewhere to work and good tools to use for the making of the weapon. She suddenly had a great idea. "Do you think that Ozpin would let us use the Beacon Forge for the Smithing of this weapon?" she asked hoping that their male teammate isn't left without a weapon.

"Probably. But if not I know a guy who owes me a favor and his Forge is better than Beacon's." Lilith said as she walked back in the room.

"Is your smith going to help? Did you get the metal?" Ruby asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"The smith and metal will arrive in about two and a half days." Lilith said calmly.

"what? That doesn't give us much time to have everything ready before they get here!" Ruby cried in excitement as she started to run out of the hospital.

Yang looked at the others I'll catch up I want to stay a while longer

Me: And scene. What'd ya think of that?

Dis: Better because your beta reader and editor got to look at the final version and fix your errors.

Waiv: Dis please don't antagonize him.


	15. Rearming the Beast

Me: So i got chapter 14 done now onto chapter 15.

Dis: wow you got more done in five days on the job then you did in two months at home.

Me: Disclaimer for LEMONS, you ass.

Dis: Uhhhh he owns nothing but Fenrir.

Yang had opted to stay behind and visit Fenrir by herself. She had seen him before with Blake. Seeing him now by herself was hard. on the young woman who had fought against him before.

He'd been hurt defending their team leader, her little sister. "You big idiot. You did my job for me. I should've been there to protect her from your sister." she couldn't hold back her tears as she thought about what could've happened if he didn't have such good people looking out for him.

Yang sat down in the chair by his bed and studied his body and his various scars. "I've seen them before, but it's still so hard to look at." she said as she touched her fingertips to his bare chest. As she did she traced a long gash on his side that had long since healed and turned to scar tissue. 'He's covered in them. It's like he fights completely unshielded.' she thought as she saw fresh bruises on his chest where she had hit him in their earlier sparing matches.

That confirmed it for her ". You don't project an aura shield?" she asked aloud. Then she thought about his armor and how thick it was. He really didn't fight with a shield at all. His strength it made sense now that she thought about it he wasn't shielded but he was absurdly powerful maybe that was the trade off.

He was brave but it seemed sad that he had to be alone for so long while the kingdoms kept to themselves. 'Wolves are truly misunderstood creatures.' she thought as she stood up over him. "Rest well Fenrir, you've earned it." she said leaning over the unconscious faunas. She looked at his slightly parted lips as he rested on the bed.

Yang felt a powerful urge to kiss the sleeping man before her and as she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, he awoke.

Fenrir awoke to the feeling of someone leaning over his bed and then he felt pressure on his lips and the taste of heat and peaches. He reveled in the taste dancing on his lips. 'If an angel has in fact come for me then maybe I'm not as bad as i thought i was...wait there's something familiar about this kiss...YANG!' he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful blond brawler just above him.

He was torn: continue feigning unconsciousness and let her hold onto her dignity or let her know that he was awake. Both options had problems with them namely one option proved he was a damned coward when it came to the fairer sex. 'Ah what the hell. What Lucifer doesn't know he can't use as blackmail.'

Fenrir let his eyes close again just enjoying the kiss she was giving him. After what could have been an eternity for the two Yang pulled away and as was about to leave the room she whispered "Get well soon Ma'iitsoh." and then she left. He was left reeling Ma'iitsoh was a word from an old dialect spoken in Patch and he knew this but what he didn't know was what it meant in regards to one person calling another person Ma'iitsoh. "See you soon Itoshi." he said to himself as he laid there thinking about what just transpired. 

Soon after Lilith came back in the room, "Are you going to try and leave again? "

Fenrir didn't respond trying to fool Lilith into going away.

"Fenrir I know you're awake. If you try and leave the hospital before your wounds have healed I'll have the staff sedate you." She said, glaring daggers at the wolf.

******************************************************************

It was another two and a half days before the blacksmith that Lilith spoke of would arrive and so the girls prepared the forge for use by this master craftsman.

After the forge was ready Ruby and Blake started making the components for the new weapon. The firing mechanism for the twin cannons that the sword-shell housed was easy enough as it just functioned like an anti-aircraft gun with its blow-back operation so the barrels wouldn't overheat and render the weapon useless.

Blake was focused on the extenders and the micro cable that was used in their creation. after all the fiber that Fenrir used in his gloves was by his own admission a very difficult thing to come across as it was woven Diomendes hair.

Through with Weiss's connections she was able to get the next best thing. Gravity wire, it was essentially a series of links held together by gravity dust based glyphs it was just as strong as Fenrir's gloves but this had the added benefit of if aura is channeled through them then they can be used like an omniscient whip that can land with the force of an airship crashing to the ground, and they wanted to add Dragon Fang steel blades to the ends of them.

As Blake worked, her thoughts drifted to Sun. The monkey faunas who was with her after she ran away from Beacon. As she thought of him and how he would hang out with her and how he seemed to not be concerned with the law or for that matter wearing clothes that didn't reveal his body.

She found herself wondering what it'd be like pressed up against him and his bare chest and have that tail of his tease her sensitive areas as it was such a troublesome appendage. 'Ahhh no don't go chasing the rabbit there Alice!' she scolded herself trying to get rid of those pesky fantasies of her other blonde friend...who she wanted to lick chocolate off of...'Noooooo stop it! Focus Belladonna.' she scolded herself again and trying to fight down the furious blush on her face.

Weiss was working on procuring ammunition since she couldn't get the metal they needed. As she was looking through a special catalog she had a thought what if he were to use energy core magazines in his pistols. He wouldn't need to carry as much and he could move that much faster.

They might butt heads from time to time but at the end of the day she and her faunas teammates were fighting the same battle against the Grimm in defense of the kingdoms and the common folk even. After her talk with Lilith she took stock of herself, she wasn't her Father and the bat faunas was right her family had much to answer for. What's more is that while Fenrir had in fact opened up his old wounds as a sign of trust, but what had she done? Behaved like a brat who couldn't see past her own issues and had forced him to relive probably 3 out 5 of his worst moments.

The least she could do was to lighten his load a little as he'd been kind enough to provide them with side-arms and weapons that complimented their respective fighting styles. Now with Der Steinbrecht and Das elduweiss her fighting had become even more elegant and flowed beautifully like a song. So if she could do something to help then she would. Her honor demanded that she do so.

Yang had returned to the school after seeing to Fenrir. She could still taste him, feel him, smell his unique scent. To her he smelled of a forest, and a strong musky scent. Though it was his taste that stuck with her the most. Any woman could tell by looking at him that if they were to kiss him he'd taste like a wild beast.

Her part in the forging of this new sword was to heat the materials so that they could be formed for the weapon. She stepped up to the cold forge furnace and focused on her aura. Yang while very simple minded in battle was well versed in meditation to control the incredible power her Semblance could produce she had to maintain some kind of mental center. As she meditated she could feel the heat of her Semblance and...something else in her spirit. It felt foreign but at the same time it felt right. Like it belonged there. It felt warm like a fire, but she realized that it could be hotter than an erupting Volcano too.

Yang felt the flames rise from her aura and gather in her hands until she all but threw them into the furnace. The resulting flames were hotter than anticipated and it showed as the furnace was in fact melted. She looked at her hands and the only thought that ran through her mind was 'That came from my Aura?'

",Great going you oaf you melted the furnace how are we supposed to shape the metal now?" Weiss said observing the damage.

Blake sent a pointed glare towards Weiss ",I'm sure she didn't mean it Weiss. After all Aura generated heat is quite difficult to regulate. I'm sure you couldn't do any better."

Ruby however knew that even her sister wasn't normally capable of this kind of heat. "Sis how did you do that? That was way hotter than you've ever gone before." She said slightly worried but more amazed at her big sister. 

"The fact still remains that we no longer have a furnace, and the smith will be here in matter of hours!" Weiss said on the verge of panic.

Ruby looked at Weiss,"Lilith said she had access to another forge."

"right! like it's going to be ready before they get here. That's assuming she can still get it!" Weiss said exasperated 

"let's just call her and find out." Blake said glaring at Weiss.

Ruby grabbed her scroll and dialed Lilith. "The furnace had better be melted or someone dying or someone will be!" Lilith said in a heated whisper.

"We need a new forge." Ruby said.

"ha, Lu owes me 1,000 lein. I have a forge ready for you someone will be by to get you don't worry about tools I have everything we need" Lilith said calmer than before.

Ruby was confused,"You bet the furnace would melt?"

Lilith laughed, "I bet you would need my forge. Now get what you need and we'll be waiting."

Yang stood dumbfounded 'how? This has never happened before.'

"Come on Yang it's ok we will figure it out later" Ruby said pulling Yang out of her thoughts.

Yang was still staring at the melted furnace. 'How did I do that?' She asked herself. Still thinking about how she melted the furnace with a fireball basicly.

Lilith was awaiting the arrival of the four would-be huntresses. She was amused by the idea that one of those girls was responsible for melting a furnace. The small girl wearing the traveling cloak next to her was curious as to why Lilith was so amused.

"Mom why are you so happy?" asked the little one wearing the traveling cloak.

Lilith looked down at her daughter. "Oh I just got 1000 lien from Lucifer because i bet him that something would happen to the Beacon smelter furnace." She said almost singsong in a way. "Rosie can you enhance my furnace so it's capable of handling a Fire Elementals heat?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl pulled her hood off, showing a head of black hair and red ears. She looked like a smaller version of Lilith aside from her ears and eyes. Her eyes, one blue the other red, would cause anyone to pause. she had a soft face, unlike her mother's more stern appearance. she was shorter than Lilith but not by much.

"Of course mom. I made my forge at home to handle volcanic temperatures so don't worry. I'll make the furnace capable to forge the big wolf a new fang. I'll repair the old one as a gift for him too." the little girl said, full of youthful optimism.

Lilith chuckled at her little one. "My girl, the world's greatest blacksmith." she said proud, but she had to wonder... Fenrir's katana was broken too. "Rosie can you help me with a side project for our big lumbering puppy." She said getting eye level with her daughter.

Rosie beamed a smile that only a little girl could "You want my help mom?" she asked with that same smile still plastered on her little face. "What are we gonna do for him?" she asked ecstatic to be able to work with her mother on a project.

Lilith had laid out her idea for Fenrir's new ninshoto weapon along with a way to have the weapon glow as he channeled aura through it, for performing his semblance based techniques. The intricate nature of how the weapon would glow would show what she knows of the wolfs story.

The blade itself would have designs on it, containing his story until he left the Ravagers. As she drew the design she thought about what he might have gone through after he left that night.

Rosie set about getting the forge ready for what was to come.

The girls had found the area where Rosie had set up her forge. It was fairly nondescript shop building with large rolling door leading inside. There was already heat from where Lilith was working on her project for, as she calls him, the big stupid puppy.

As Lilith worked the metal for the katana portion of the ninshoto weapon she was making. she recounted to herself the horrors he'd witnessed before and during his time with the Ravagers.

As she thought about the stories that she could depict only one stood out to her. The first time Fenrir encountered The Wraith. He wouldn't talk about it for months.

She also recounted the good times the fun times. when they were out drinking or getting Lucifer out of yet another situation with a group of armed women. One instance in particular where, while Fenrir distracted the old Matron while Lucifer slipped away from the Convent he'd stayed at in one of the villages they'd helped out with their Grimm troubles. Though Lu didn't need to sleep with all 17 of the young cloistered sisters of this convent.

Lilith chuckled at the memory. Never had an old woman inspired so much fear in so many.

As the girls entered they saw Lilith hard at work holding an already well folded sword and repeating the process the blade was already flawless but Lilith wasn't satisfied with it yet. She worked the metal more making sure that this sword would never fail him.

Ruby watched the older woman work. 'She knows how to forge a sword' she thought watching the woman work.

The girls arrived at the makeshift forge with Bob carrying the remains of Grimsever and Ruby held his former sword 'Calamity in Dance'. The gun sheath was still useful but it too was a relic that Fenrir had held onto. From his happier days.

By the time the girls arrived the Forge was hot and ready for Yang to do her thing. Yang stepped up to the Forge and the furnace and performed the same meditative movements and as the flames gathered she threw another fireball but this furnace was better suited to the intense heat needed to shape such things as Dragon Fang Steel.

Yang grinned and looked at the rest of her team. "See no harm done." she said suddenly feeling a draft. she looked down and saw that her clothes had burned away. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" she cried

Yang was freaking out that she had burned off her own clothes and not felt it. Her clothing was now a pile of ashes on the floor of the workshop they were using and Ruby had given her big sister her cloak to preserve her modesty. Though...

Yang was looking at herself to see if she had any burn marks and saw that the cloak didn't cover nearly enough of her to be decent in fact if Fenrir were there he'd probably say she looked good enough to eat.

Lilith was laughing at the busty blonde "Ah hahahahaha, oh you know whats really good is that Fenrir has huge thing for blondes." She said laughing even harder.

(A.N. blushes as he remembers Heat: Goldilocks meets the Big Bad Wolf)

Yang's entire body went a brilliant scarlet color matching the flames in the furnace.

Lilith wasn't done teasing the blonde though. " Yeah that pup is more than used to wielding large weapons." she said before bursting into laughter and leaving the girls to blush furiously and Ruby quickly took back her cloak before it too met the same fate as Yang's clothing as she had another conflagration.

"In the closet are some fire resistant clothes use those" Lilith said between fits of laughter

Weiss was fanning herself as the heat from both the furnace and Yang became too much for her to handle. She removed her dueling coat showing off her porcelain skin.

Blake was used to the blistering heat but she had to admit it was hard to deal with such an inferno.

Ruby was putting on smithing gloves getting ready to build the swords core and fit the components they had already made to the inside of it before they melded the swords shell to the core.

"Let the fire burn longer or the Dragon-fang Steel won't melt" said a small voice in the corner.

"What?" Ruby said confused

Rosie walked out of the shadow, her hood still covering the top of her head, and up to the four of them "Thank you for coming to my workshop." she said sweetly.

Weiss scoffed ",You expect me to believe that a child has learned how to create Dragon Fang Steel? Lilith she's younger than Ruby and you think that she'll be able to forge a weapon that Fenrir won't just snap in half." Weiss said in her usual tone.

Rosie smiled at the heiress. "Excuse my age Miss White, but i can show you i know what I'm talking about. May i see your Rapier." she asked holding out her clawed hand.

Weiss saw her claws. "Your a faunas too?" she asked shocked that a young girl could be part of a race she'd detested for so long.

Rosie nodded and took off her cloak revealing her bat wings and wolf ears and tail. "do you have a problem with that?" She asked bitterly.

Weiss shook her head and handed the little girl Myrtenaster. Rosie began looking it over carefully as though she was appraising the weapon for sale. "Hmm this is an Atlas design for sure. Your kingdom doesn't make very imaginative weapons. The cylinder is two microns off and the Dragon Fang steel it's made out of was never properly matched to your Aura. If this were a firearm based weapon Miss White it would explode in your hand" she said very bluntly.

Weiss puffed up her cheeks ",You little urchin how dare you mock my weapon it was created using only the finest engineering skills and metalworking techniques. Myrtenaster is..." she was about to finish but was interrupted by Rosie.

"Is a lump of useless metal. I've heard Mr. Fen say that he wouldn't even use an Atlas rapier to pick his teeth with, because he was afraid he'd snap it off at the hilt." As she said this she used her thumb and did just that. Breaking the weapon at its hilt.

Weiss shrieked "AHHHHHHHHHHH what did you do you brat? You destroyed my weapon!" she started ranting about how children should be seen and not heard. Not even noticing that Rosie was focusing on the weapon and it was in fact melting down to liquid onto the floor of the shop. Rosie then put her hand into the pool and pulled out a reforming Myrtenaster.

Ruby and Blake watched in awe as the young faunas melted and reformed the rapier. 'she must be very strong if she can do that with little visible effort, at such a young age.' Blake thought.

Rosie was sweating from the effort it took to reshape the weapon using her Aura and fix the many, many, many flaws with the weapon. "Hah ahh...mmm there all it needs is to be aligned with your aura Miss White." she said holding the weapon by its slightly altered handle.

Weiss stopped ranting when she heard the little girl speak "Umm what do i do now?" asked the heiress.

Rosie shot her a look ", I thought you were smart Miss. Come over here and put your hand on this weapon and channel your aura through it." said the little girl getting impatient.

Weiss quickly did as she was told and the end result was a lighter and better weapon. "My Myrtenaster, It's so light now...this is amazing! It feels so light that i can stop a blow and counter it with my own so swiftly that any enemy wouldn't be able to comprehend what had befallen them until i had them beaten. I'd wager i could even beat that stupid Wolf." she said waving the refurbished rapier around.

Lilith laughed at the deluded girl ".You can try dear but that wolf has faced down things that move faster than even your over blown ego can comprehend"

While everyone was watching Rosie, Yang left to get the fire resistant clothing though she wasn't sure if it was going to fit her as well as it should.

She pulled out the clothes and found them to be quite revealing on her though. In fact the top was tight against her considerable bust and she wasn't fond of the skirt being shorter than her school uniform skirt. She bemoaned her fate that she discovered that she could go hotter than she could before but that it burned off her clothes in the process.

Rosie went in the next room to see what was keeping the girl who blushed the most at her mother's teasing. But when she got there she saw that the clothes she were wearing were too tight on her. "You know you'll stretch out clothes like that." She said watching the older girl struggle with the the shirt.

Yang jumped as the little girl spoke "AHHH! you're very quiet for a little girl you know." Yang said trying to get her heart rate down.

Rosie looked at the still blushing girl "You like Mr. Fen don't you." she said very bluntly. The specter of her mother could be seen in that deceptively innocent smile.

Yang turned an entirely new shade of red "Well i ah ummmm I guess he's ok i mean he's behaved better than most boys i've met so far." she said, wondering why she was feeling so accused.

Rosie smiled "You know my mom wasn't just teasing you Mr Fen really is fond of blonde girls. So to have a huntress like you, like him and even to go as far as to help forge a new weapon for. Well let's just say he'll think even more highly of you."

"that's where you are wrong kid. I'm just a teammate to him." Yang said blushing

"Ha to him there is no such thing as just a teammate, Mom told me how his other weapon got broken and how he was hurt as a result. he doesn't mind getting hurt protecting his precious people." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Yang marveled at the young girl "You've known him a long time haven't you." she asked wondering if perhaps...she was his.

Rosie put her hand up "My mom had me before she ever knew that big puppy. But yes, I met him years ago." she said cutting off Yang's train of thought.

Yang laughed nervously "Uhhh I wasn't thinking that you were his child. Nope not one bit," she said quickly trying to cover her thoughts, but failed miserably.

Rosie grinned "You better hurry, the sword has two more heatings before the rest of the work can be done on it." she said slipping out of the room leaving Yang to finish dressing.

Yang came out ready to work again though she also came out wearing a very long metal working apron.

Yang worked to heat the shell two more times with Rosie carefully folding the metal for the weapon. Ruby made sure the firearm portion of the weapon worked with Bobs help of course as the weapon was impossibly heavy for her to hold let alone fire. Though as they worked the Broadwhitzer sword took form.

Lilith's sword for him also started to take form. She chose to make the ninshoto a leaver action weapon. She thought that the pump action didn't allow for his technique oriented style. Whereas the lever action gun sheath would be far more functional for his type of combat.

The sword was also so sharp that it could cut clean through a boulder. As an added bonus the sheath had a powder charge to launch the sword out of the sheath. Lilith smiled as she used her semblance to copy

Lilith was holding onto the katana portion of the ninshoto weapon making sure that it worked and that the quick draw charge fired properly. Though she wasn't nearly as skilled with this weapon as it was entirely Fenrir's own creation. though this weapon was similar to one Adam Taurus's primary weapon that gaudy thing with its red blade. Although his was a clip loaded weapon. 'Fucking casual' thought Lilith. She also made the souba mecha-shift so that it would deploy around the users hand when drawn and would collapse back down when it was sheathed.

As Lilith wrapped the handle of the katana using a type of rough cloth for the grip she watched her daughter get into a fight with the white haired heiress, about who was better suited for battle. Lilith watched with pride as her daughter narrowly defeated the heiress.

After that much needed break in the tension everyone returned to the forge and put the final touches on the new Broadwhitzer sword they were making for the injured wolf. The last step was to put the wolfs sigil on the weapon.

Ruby though had a thought. "Wait we all worked on this weapon for him so I think that leading to his sigil the four of us as his teammates should put our sigils on the blade leading to the hilt." she said getting ready to apply her sigil towards the top of the weapon.

Weiss agreed and placed her sigil below Ruby's. Blake and Yang followed suit and placed their sigils right above Fenrir's.

They all took a step back and marveled at the weapon they had created for their teammate and friend. "It truly is the best battle companion that a swordsman could ask for." Said Bob looking at what he had helped these four huntresses in training create.

Lilith smiled "He's a fairly lucky guy to have people care this much for him. After Menagerie, He really didn't think we could be around him. That wolf he can't seem to grasp the concept that people who care about him don't drop dead." She said mostly to herself.

As they neared Fenrir's room a young woman came flying out.

"stay out I don't need anything!" Fenrir growled.

Lilith went over to the young woman. "go it's ok, I'm his doctor. "

The young woman nodded and went about her day.

Lilith stormed into Fenrir's room, "what was that about?"

Lilith noticed that Fenrir was completely naked she blushed a little.

"I don't need help with..." Fenrir paused and stared at the girls who walked in.

Weiss started to lecture Fenrir on modesty.

Blake covered Ruby's eyes. Yang stopped in her tracks and went very very red.

"I need my pants and I need to leave now!" Fenrir growled ignoring his teammates.

"I'll get your clothes on one condition you let me check you over." Lilith said forcefully.

"fine." Fenrir huffed.

Lilith checked all of the stitches and breaks. When she was done she motioned 'come in' at someone outside the door.

Rosie walked in with Fenrir's clothes, "I thought I told you, to take care of yourself."She said as she handed his clothes over.

Fenrir looked at Rosie and smiled, "thanks kid. I did take care of myself."

Fenrir looked at his teammates and smiled, "like what you see?" he asked mockingly as he dressed.  
As he dressed he took a moment to take in the scents around him. Something smelled different, his teammates smelled like they had been working in a forge around metal. 

"What have you four been up to while i was stuck in this hell." He said grinning as his nose told him all he needed just by the scents clinging to them.

Ruby was trying to contain her excitement and bouncing like a corgi on shrooms. "Ohh, can we tell him now girls?!" she asked getting excited about revealing their surprise for him.

Weiss was still quite red after seeing the wolf in the buff. " We can't even lift the over sized thing."

Blake shhhed Weiss "You'll ruin the surprise." she said trying to shut the loud heiress up.

Yang was still reeling from seeing Fenrir in his 'glory' and was a stuttering wreck. "So...so..so hot." was all she could say

Lilith couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde who finally got a good look at the young Faunas man she knew from when he was much younger. "Here Fenrir you can open mine first while they go and get your other gift." she said holding out her long parcel.

Fenrir took the package from her and slowly opened it as though he was defusing a bomb. Lilith was known to play cruel jokes on him when he was injured or just because she could be a real bat winged bitch.

As he opened the wooden box he saw the handle of the weapon and then the full profile of the sheath. He removed it from the box carefully. Dropping the box he he slipped his hand into the levers handle and held it as though he was going to draw the weapon. "You changed it from a pump action to a lever action in favor of style and skill over servility. thanks Lil." he said as he studied the new weapon more. he noticed the designs that illustrated his history. It even had a clip for it to be secured to his belt.  
"This is a fine weapon Lilith and a perfect replacement for Calamity in Dance." he said grateful to his former teammate and doctor.

Lilith shrugged "A hunter needs a weapon i just made you a good one that's all." she said not used to such high praise from the wolf.

Ruby couldn't contain herself anymore. "Ohhh Mister Bob can you bring it in now please?!" she yelled wanting to see his face.

Bob came in holding the large weapon in his arms.

Fenrir accepted the weapon from the giant man and noted the Dragon Fang steel construction for the outer shell. "Dragon Fang steel, with a well wrapped handle. and two magazine ports for what i'm guessing is a double barreled version of my Grimsevers cannon. The magazines depending on their length also function as a guard for the sword. And the sword splits open to reveal the cannon. The point of the sword is also attached to a pair of micro cable extenders so the points can be used as a graple or to extend a slash." Fenrir pushed his aura through the blade "Oh, yeah now this is a weapon!" He said as examined both of them.

"I have a present for you." Rosie said.

Weiss was looking at him "Well aren't you going to name them?" she asked pointedly.

Fenrir was still examining them "I suppose i should name them shouldn't I." He said as he pondered what to call these impressive weapons. He imagined how with the new ninshoto he'd dance wildly through his enemies. like a wild Rondo. "The ninshoto will be called 'Ruin in Rondo'." he said as he pushed his aura through the weapon in question.

Ruby looked at the still unnamed Broadwhitzer weapon. "And the Broadwhitzer?" she asked with stars in her eyes. The girl was too much in love with weapons.

Fenrir looked hard at the weapon in question. He saw himself as an apocalypse on the battlefield using this weapon as its sheer weight could kill an pre-aura released human, or Faunas. taking this weapon out was certain doom for his foes. "I'll call this weapon a name from my home in the Reach. This weapon's name is Ragnarok." he said sure of himself.

Bob looked at the wolf "The Reachian armageddon. You think you could face down full grown dragons with that dagger there pup." he asked knowing that calling it a dagger was rather...inaccurate.

Fenrir got that wolfish smirk on his face

"Don't you?"

##############################################

Me: And fucking donzo baby! two chapters in a month I'm on a god damned roll here

Waiv: Now grim Please don't get careless you've improved greatly from when you started writing this story and its taken on a life of its own now but you cant let that go to your head.

Me: and i think you can disclaim for Lemons again like your asshole brother if you annoy me too much waiv. clear?

Waiv: Transparently sir.

Me: Wunderbar. Now Herr waiv. LAUNCH THE V1'S!


	16. Beach day

After his release from the hospital and a very quick recovery period Fenrir saw the state of his teammates. So after talking with Ruby and Professor Ozpin about the state of Team RWBYF he got them approved for some vacation time, To a beach side resort. However there was one problem. More like a disaster in Fenrir's mind. The girls didn't have swimsuits suitable for the beach. That wasn't the problem however. What was the problem was...  
"SHOPPING TRIP!" was the unanimous cry of the female members of RWBYF. Much to the dismay of their male teammate. Fenrir hated this because he's worked as a bodyguard before for a high profile woman who loved to shop. At one point in the job he had to state that if his arms were loaded down with bags that he couldn't properly protect her from her enemies.

Yang was ecstatic to be out shopping and best of all Weiss was paying so she could go a little crazy. It had been awhile since she had bought swimwear, so she thought about getting fitted for one as well. After all she was the most well endowed member of the team.  
Plus it was the perfect way to show off herself to Fenrir without seeming like she was trying to be obvious. She started thinking of all the different types of swimsuits she could use along with her wiles to see if that wolf was a different sort of hungry.

Ruby was looking a little put out as she wasn't too interested in shopping unless it involved looking for things for her weapons. 'Though that pilot she met over a month ago,she thought his name started with an A…. Oh yeah his name was Arundo Kobalt.' She found herself blushing at the thought of the young pilot who sat with her after that nightmare in the Forever Fall.  
Ruby stopped her train of thought there as that led to a sadness that she didn't want to deal with right now. She reoriented herself and thought instead about what she should wear for swimwear.

Blake had invited Sun and his friend Neptune Vasilias along with them. Though she wasn't sure about the water, or how would she do around a shirtless Sun Wukong. As the girls thoughts went down that path her cheeks became dusted with a dark red blush that threatened to give them away .  
She quickly drew her thoughts away from sun, and started thinking of what kind of swimsuit she should get, but she was also curious if there were any kind of fish near the coast that were edible.

Weiss was enjoying herself immensely as she hadn't been shopping for a swimsuit either and as such was more than happy to pay for her Teammates as well. She was thinking of some cute cabana boy. Though Sun's friend Neptune was quite handsome. In fact she was having some bad fantasies of being caught between the warring Neptune and Lucifer over her, and her brilliant idea to stop the fighting was to share her...She could almost swear her body would conflagrate like her blonde teammates had when they forged Fenrir's weapon.

Fenrir was rubbing his head "Why do i need a swimsuit it's not like i have anything to hide." he said from the changing room.  
Ruby shrugged looking at her sister who was holding up a tiny yellow bikini. "Fenrir as much as my sister would love for you to walk around in the buff we need her somewhat coherent for when we need to fight." she said watching ,to her delight, Yang turn an impressive shade of crimson.

Fenrir could smell the blonde's arousal. She was so easy to get riled up. "Fine i'll find some Faunas trunks that can fit my tail. Seriously it's about as long as Blake is tall."

Blake shouted from her dressing room "Leave me out of this you two."

Fenrir growled at the attendant "Attendant Woman get me those shorts in a longer size. I have longer than average legs." He said obviously being rude to the clerk so she wouldn't look in his changing room the last thing he needed was another woman's arousal hitting his nose. He could hear the attendants indignation at being talked to by a faunas like she was. 'Good. The last thing i need is an unworthy female going into a rut because she caught a glimpse of me undressed. Women are way too much trouble.' he thought thinking of that second kiss he shared with his blonde partner.  
The attendant did in fact bring Fenrir the longest pair of swim trunks she could find in various styles.

Fenrir chose a pair that were a jet black color with a red eastern style dragon wrapping around the left leg and a blue dragon circling his right leg. He did a few practice kicks and moved his tail around like he was excited.'hmm this could be a good look for me.' he said looking at himself in the mirror.

Ruby settled for a one piece suit that was quite flattering on her and was a darker shade of red than her hood. She looked at herself in the mirror 'I look good in this' she thought to herself.

Weiss had decided on a one piece that had a very low back and was quite high cut around the legs but had a semi transparent skirt around the waist and it had frills around her chest area. 'I think that this looks adequate.' she thought observing herself in the mirror.

Blake was having a tough time finding bottoms that would contain her, as Yang had called it once on one of their girls only trips to the academy bathhouse the, 'Bellabooty'. Blake settled for a bikini top that was black with purple swirls and matching booty shorts.

Yang had found one that while it would emphasis her assets it wouldn't be obvious that she was wanting attention. The top was a bright yellow color that had a fire symbol on the breast and the bottoms were a nice yellow color with black lines around the bottoms and it was a little tight on her rear to show off her womanly curves.

Fenrir was curious about what his blonde partner was doing 'seriously i wanna see what kind of top could contain those massive wonderful things.' he thought to himself the spectre of his former master Lucifer apparent in his thought process. He slipped around the attendant, without his armor and weapons he was quite stealthy. He slipped into Yang's changing room while she was trying on different swimsuits and he was rewarded with the sight of her in a teeny tiny yellow bikini that somehow while indecent was flattering on her body.

He saw she was having trouble with the back. He approached her stepping into the sightline of the mirror. "You look like you could use some help with that tie, Yang" he said, watching her turn as red as Ruby's cloak.

Yang held her top against her chest "Jeez Fenrir you scared me" she said turning to face him. As she did she became well aware of how close she was to his shirtless form, this scene was like something out of that Ninjas Of Love series.

Fenrir could smell her apprehension on the air around them. Sensing his own reservations about being so close to someone while so exposed. It was scary for him, but exhilarating at the same time. He took in the blonde beauty before him those big lilac colored eyes, her soft long blonde hair, and her tan skin. A lesser man would take such a goddess and not think twice. But he was a wolf, he could mate only for life and he had to be sure of his choice.

He motioned for her to turn around she did and he pulled the strings around to tie them together. leaving them in a nice bow he looked at her ",It looks great on you but if you want to get in or out of it you'll need help from someone else." he said.

Although now her very generous bust was covered he figured now was a good time to confront her about that kiss she gave him in the hospital away from prying eyes.

Fenrir put his hand on the wall above Yang pinning her against the changing room wall "You know Yang I was awake for that wonderful kiss you gave me in the hospital." he said watching her eyes widen and her cheeks ignite in a maidenly pink.

Yang could hardly think being so close to this man was driving her crazy like she was about to conflagrate again. "I ahh uh felt like you deserved it after you put yourself in danger for mm Ruby's sake." she said trying maintain eye contact and not stare at his chest.

Fenrir closed the minute distance between them his bare chest pressed against her. "Would you have done it if I was awake?" he asked as his tail came up and shielded them both from view as he leaned down to be at head level with her.

Yang was couldn't think straight anymore and letting her actions speak for themselves she kissed him. he placed his hands on her nice hips, picking her up and pressing her against the wall, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. His fangs grazed her lips as they kissed. His large, strong, hands roamed her over her nearly naked body. Her large yet firm breasts pressed against his chest, not caring how indecent their situation was.

Fenrir had to stifle a groan as Yang ground her hips against his. For him it was like touching fire. Her body was warm and getting warmer though she was soft too. He wanted her like air like water, like warmth. though fate has a cruel sense of timing.

"Hey, Yang. Are you coming out?" asked Ruby as Fenrir set her down and backed away from her and put a finger to his lips. an wolfish grin on his face as he windwalked out of Yang's changing room and back into his.

She blushed furiously now "Uhh yeah Rubes I'll be right out." she said through the door.

Weiss was pounding on Fenrir's door "Hey Fenrir get out here we want see what disaster you came up with." she said snidely.

Fenrir smirked as he came out. "Does this suit your tastes?" he asked letting his tail swish on the ground.

The girls couldn't keep their eyes off him. "heh heh so is this a 'disaster' Weiss?" he said smugly

Weiss's face had gone beet red "Uhhhh I guess even a savage mercenary like you can get things right every so often." She said.

Yang came out blushing as her suit was quite risque but not to the point where it was utterly indecent, "Well Weiss is this too much for your Atlesian tastes?" she asked composing herself quickly. She struck a pose and any men in the area couldn't hide their arousal.

Weiss's eyes bugged out of her head "have you no shame you brute?" She asked her blonde teammate.

Yang grinned "Aww Weiss i didn't know you cared?" she said flaunting herself more. some of the poses were more for Fenrir's benefit then they were her just showing off.

Blake came out in a two piece suit that while didn't reveal much was quite flattering on her curves.

Fenrir grinned and then wolf whistled "Well it looks like I'm going to have my hands full playing bodyguard to you four." he said his eyes roaming over his teammates only to return to Yang's body.

After Weiss purchased their swimsuits they all boarded the bullhead bound for the resort Costa Paradiso.

******************************************************************************

When they arrived Ruby was gushing over the beach "Ohhh wow its so pretty here!" She shouted with enthusiasm the group hadn't heard from her since before the Forever Fall mission.

Blake was enjoying the warmth of the sand "Mmm it is quite nice here." she said until her bow twitched and she heard a voice

"HEY, Blake!" shouted the blond haired monkey faunus.  
Sun was at the resort waiting primarily for Blake but the rest of her team too. Neptune his blue haired friend was afraid of the water...

"Dude I don't understand how you can be named for the god of the ocean and be frightened of water." Sun said looking up a tree at Neptune.

Neptune was up a tree despite his fondness for women his hydrophobia was winning until he caught sight of Weiss in her swimsuit. 'Oh...i think if the water brings such beauty maybe its not so bad...unless she asks me to swim with her... i don't wanna fry her.' He thought to himself.

Sun followed his friend's gaze as he slid down the palm tree he was clutching. Seeing what made his friend come down...'Dammit Neptune could you not start hitting on them. Seriously that wolf with them scares me. He survived being attacked by an assassin and now with those fresh scars on his chest he looks even meaner.' He thought not wanting to get into an altercation with the much taller Wolf Faunus.

Fenrir looked around, it was quite beautiful here but that meant nothing to Grimm. Fortunately even if they were on vacation they all still had their weapons. Fenrir patted the ninshoto on his hip. The new weapon felt like a part of him already. Though he didn't expect to use it on this trip, but better safe than sorry.

Fenrir looked at the lanky blunette and who he was looking at. Fenrir huffed and walked away from them and watched as Team JNPRs BullHead touched down. Jaune was the first to get off...and run straight into the bushes to toss his lunch. 'Heh my trainee everybody...' Fenrir thought laughing at the boys antics.

Pyhrra decided to go for a swim while she waited for her team

Ren and Nora had gone off by themselves for some alone time with each other.

While the Ravagers squad arrived in their personal aircraft. Rosie bolted out and headed straight to the water as fast as her little legs could carry her.  
Lucifer was panting like a dog in heat seeing these young nubile women in tiny swimsuits. Lilith walked up behind him and then snapped him with her wings.  
"Eyes back in your head you pervert. There isn't a one of those girls there, over the age of 18." she said trying to reign in the lecherous Lucifer. "Need i remind you that were here on bodyguard detail!" She snapped at him.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders "I know why we're here. Ozpin is scared that the big bad Hild is gonna come and try and finish the job. Face it Lil we're on babysitting detail," he would have continued ranting had Phyrra not popped out of the water after a swim, her flattering white bikini made her look like a pin up that Lucifer has on his wall. A pin up that wasn't Phyrra. "I take it all back! Best assignment ever!" he shouted, causing Lilith to beat him with a small palm tree.

Mephistopheles was interested in the resort's bar where he found an old friend of the Ravegers far more than he was in doing his job from Ozpin.

Beelzebub was only wearing a pair of bright floral print swim trunks, and carrying his hammer. "Da is a great day for beach fun!" he said his loud voice carrying over to the young hunters in training.

Fenrir perked up "Hey! You guys bring that pilot we met in the Forever Fall?" he asked wondering if the new pilot had been killed as so many of their previous pilots were.

Lu yelled back into the ship "Hey, front and center Rook, the Wolf wants to see if you've survived working for us."

Arundo Cobalt came walking out in a pair of white swim trunks that went to his knees. The shorts actually had thorn shaped decals on the legs. The Atlas pilot wasn't wearing a shirt which made Ruby's face take the same shade of red as her namesake.

Arundo walked up to Fenrir. "sir. Ensign Kobalt reporting in sir." The dark bluenette said saluting the wolf Faunus.

Fenrir growled at the kid "Knock off that sir crap before I smack you across the ocean to Mistral." He said while reaching back and grabbing Lucifer by the neck. "Where the fuck you think yo going?" he asked his former team leader.

Lu had a pleading look on his face as he was watching the rest of the younger beach bums. With a particular interest in the girls bums. "You act like I'm some kind of horrible monster Fenrir." He said sounding hurt.

Fenrir just gave him a look "Seventeen cloistered nuns...at one time...You sick, sick man. all of whom were barely over the legal age of consent...fucking lucky they didn't lie to you."he said in that same low growl he used for warning people to not fuck up in his presence.

Bob was actually enjoying the sun and the peace. Going from grim infested location to location gets quite exhausting. so he had found a lounge chair that could support his considerable size. By that it meant hitting a palm tree so that it was on its side under another tree in the shade.

Weiss had somehow gotten Neptune to rub sun tan lotion into her back which meant she probably just batted her eyes at him, or something equally underhanded.

Neptune was enjoying feeling Weiss's bare skin as he rubbed the girl's back. He could feel the tension filled knots in her muscles. 'I wonder if she wouldn't mind a taste of my "magic fingers" for those knots." he thought as he let his semblance produce minute electric shocks that would relieve the tension in her back.

Weiss could feel the little arcs of electricity that Neptune was shooting through her body 'Oh he has some kind of electrical semblance and mmmm I'm glad i'm wearing a bathing suit.' she thought trying not to mewl with his touch. Only she couldn't stifle a particularly loud moan when Neptune had freed an exceptionally tense group of muscles. 'oh my Oum! did he hear me? Is he embarrassed? does he think i'm easy?" She asked herself in her mind.

Neptune however had thought none of those things instead his only thoughts were 'I know I'm good but i didn't think i was THAT good.' He thought.

Fenrir saw this after he'd been swimming and going after some sea life for a beachside cookout using his fighting knife and semblance he was gathering up his catch and placing them in a net he was holding. 'Hmm he may be aroused but he's no Lucifer. Though i may cut his hands off if he gets "handsy" with my teammate." He thought before diving back under.

Blake was enjoying the water despite her feline tendencies. Though Fenrir was watching her swim circles around Sun in pursuit of flounder and various other tasty aquatic treats. She was using a knife that Fenrir had provided for her. When she speared a fish the blood from the seafaring salmon attracted a shark.  
She looked up for a moment and saw rows of serrated teeth coming at her. Thinking quickly she dove under the shark and slashed at its unprotected belly eviscerating it. What made Blake nervous was that there weren't anymore sharks coming after her. Only for her to come out of the water and see Fenrir hauling the deceased aquatic predators out of the water claiming that tonight's meal would be Shark Fin Sea Bounty soup.

Fenrir seeing the sharks headed for his cat eared teammate used his aeromancy and shot through the water like a bullet towards the sharks and dealt with them in short order.

Blake wasn't happy that her fish was snatched from her but she was even angrier that Fenrir had swooped in and saved her. "I can't believe you, you jerk I had that handled but you stole my." was all she got out before he handed her an ocean salmon that nearly twice the size of the one she lost. Blake looked like she was going to cry tears of joy.

Fenrir mussed her hair "You're welcome, cat." he said before she dug into her fish. 'Damn now i want salmon too. Dammit Blake' he thought as he began skinning and gutting the sharks that he killed.

Sun had been quite worried when he saw those sharks coming after Blake but before he could swim to her defense something shot through the water at them. He was grateful now that the wolf was such an effective killer. 'Fenrir can fight no matter the environment. We should be so lucky that he's decided that those of us who like humans are his allies. If he were to ever cross to the White Fang, humanity would be screwed.' He thought as watched the wolf take the rough skin of the shark and use it to wrap the shark meat in.

Ruby was making a sand castle and had invited Arundo to help her with it. Ruby's mind mixed with Arundo's knowledge of how to destroy structures resulted in a nearly impervious design that was washed away when a particularly big wave crashed over them and their castle.

Ruby and Arundo were actually swept against each other with Arundo over the top of her.

Arundo was understandably scared of this situation as he was forewarned by Lucifer that Fenrir was incredibly protective of his teammates, his Team Leader especially. Arundo struggled not to touch the girl barely a year his junior. She was a beautiful young woman. Who would only grow more beautiful with time.

Ruby was just as perplexed. This was the first time she was in such a situation with a boy and what's more he was a wiz kid like her. Then she got a good look at the boy on top of her. His cobalt colored hair was an interesting switch from anything she'd seen before. He was obviously a fighter though by virtue of his build.

Fenrir having finished with the sharks had looked to see what was going on. He saw that Arundo was on top of his team leader and he was almost livid.

Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
She had seen what the young pilot was doing and that he seemed more than terrified of what could happen so she interceded and stopped Fenrir from hurling the boy into the sea. "Fenrir, it's her first time in such a situation and our dad was pretty through with the whole 'Sex Ed' thing." she said before walking in front of him and gave him a spectacular view of her hindquarters.

Fenrir Growled deeply "Mmm Are you trying to distract me with your sexy body Oujo-Sama?" he asked chuckling darkly as he handed the bundles of Shark and Seafood meat to Lilith. "Here start a pot and make a seperate one for me oh bodyguards." he said snidely. Knowing full well that Lu and Lil remembered the times he went hunting for them that it then fell to the rest of the Ravagers squad to prepare the food.

Yang could feel Fenrir's gaze on her body. Her ploy had the desired effect and now Ruby could enjoy 'a hopefully' innocent experience with the coarser sex. While she would hopefully have a steamy day and if done right, night with the big bad wolf. "Mmm the Wolf thinks I'm sexy?" She asked him while sauntering away.

Ruby and Arundo quickly got off each other, blushing furiously.

Ruby could only squeak out a tiny "Sorry." she said as she faced away from him sheepishly.  
Arundo was facing the opposite way. "Umm it's okay Miss Rose. Umm I didn't uhh mean to um..." He couldn't finish the rest of his thought because his mind was now caught between terror and euphoria. Terror at knowing full well that Fenrir was not very forgiving, euphoria at finally knowing what a woman's touch feels like.

Mephistopheles felt The Rouge's presence from the other side of the resort. Not that the tweeny drama wasn't riveting what with Fenrir and Yang causing so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a Chain Axe. Or Neptune and Weiss's budding romance, seriously for someone so proper she is damn thirsty. Better still the fluffy beginnings of Miss Rose's first real experience with a boy. and finally there's the Monkey and the Cat where the cat wants the monkey but isn't sure if she should.

No Les would much rather find the bottom of a bottle. so using his shadow walking semblance he took his leave. Slipping away unnoticed was a specialty of his and then he wound up in the resort area by the hotel pools.

The Rouge was another Higher wolf Faunus. A Reachian Snow Wolf to be precise. Les walked up to the him "So, you're here which can never mean anything good." He said getting the snow wolf's attention.

The Rouge turned to face the Merc. "I'll have you know that I'm only here because I'm on assignment from the Legion. Not that your own presence isn't just as disconcerting to me as well." He said knocking back a glass of Deathstalker poison Vodka.

Les pulled out an antique looking flask from his hip and before he drank he offered some to the Rouge

"Thanks but no, I don't drink blood, you ancient monster." He said joking with the Methusulien Les.

Les chuckled "Ha ha, ohhh, you don't know what you're missing boy." He said before he took a drink from the eerie flask.

Finishing his drink he looked over at the red haired snow wolf Faunas ",Richter, we know that things in the world are getting more dangerous. which will make places like these rare and prone to overcrowding. Humans are far too predictable." said the old hunter looking like he was remembering something

Richter chuckled "If I was drunk id ask if you were even human. Good thing i know the answer. Monster. " He said laughing with the trench coat clad hunter.

Richter looked at him "Fenrir's here, isn't he." He asked looking in the direction that Mephistopheles was.

Les nodded. "He seems happier now. Of course he's got a hot blonde battle partner. So that might be why he's happier. He was Lucifer's student for 3 years before he up and took off." Les said laughing drunkenly. "Ah its good he's hanging out with people close to his own age.

Richter looked at his drinking partner. "Ah we'd better get back to them after all, we need to keep Lu from trying to take anyone's innocence." he said before sinking into the shadows and going back to the group from Beacon.

Les came strolling back around dusk as the sun was setting and everyone had decided to come in from the surf and enjoy the food that Lu was coerced into preparing for everyone. The girls met Richter who turned out to be Rosie's uncle and Lilith's Brother in law.

Sadly for Yang they wern't able to have their hot night as they all slept in the same room.

Me: And scene. fuck its finally done. My beach episode is finally over. whoever said filler was easy is a god damned fruit bat and needs a good beating.

Dis: I volunteer as tribute!

Me: I've never seen that dumbass flick so stop it.

Waiv: Oh you.


	17. A rising threat

Chapter 17

Me: Well its time to get back to the main story. its funny really but it's valentine's day when i started writing this. I'm working the story to save Phyrra but at the same time im still taking her out of the story for volume 4. God poor Jaune what i have in mind for that poor bastard won't be pleasant.

Waiv: Dammit Grim! Hasn't the boy suffered enough?!

Me: ...swords are forged through adversity. through fire. their components put through a crucible.

Dis: thats really poetic Grim. but real talk, your still gonna screw with the knight aren't you.

Me: Every time.

The teams greatly enjoyed their time on the beach but as always school had to come and rear its annoyingly strict blonde head.

Nora had started a food fight between JNPR and RWBYF by first throwing a sandwich in Weiss's face and then disrupting Fenrir when he was enjoying his morning coffee. As Nora soon learned, don't get between a hungover man and his coffee.

As for why he was hungover, well one doesn't simply challenge a giant like Beelzebub to a drinking contest and not expect consequences.

As he was trying to keep his brain focused on the blonde teacher berating him and his friends Fenrir begged for three things "Urrrhghghgh I need two shots of tabasco, a raw egg, and god damned gun to shoot myself with!" he said groaning over Goodwitch's lecture.

Ruby had seen this behavior in her uncle and knowing that Qrow would sometimes be hungover as well. so she patted his uniform clad back. "Liquor before beer you're in the clear. Drink a giant under a table, next day you're never stable." she said as she continued patting his back.

Ozpin put his hand on Glynda's shoulder. She looked to him "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world. Especially Fenrir,who has real combat experience on par with even our staff. who also looks to be incredibly hungover." She said

Ozpin patted her back "They're still only children, even Fenrir, drinking choices aside. So why not let them play for now. It's not a role they'll have forever." he said as Yang came crashing back through the roof.

Glynda just groaned knowing that she would have to repair that as well.

##############################

The old shopkeeper was getting his shop ready for its grand reopening. As he got down the ladder he knocked over a green haired girl.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked her as he helped her up.

She smiled brightly at him "Oh I'm alright, but I am a little lost. It's my first time in vale." she said while unbeknownst to the kind old shopkeeper the girl had lifted his wallet when he was busy staring at her exposed cleavage.

She asked the man for instructions on getting to Tucson's Book Trade.

She walked away from the man waving to him and after a moment he discovered that his wallet was missing.

The green haired girl had pulled the lien out of the wallet and tossed the thing in a dumpster.

Only for her to meet a gray haired boy in that alley way. "There you are, Emerald. You know for a thief, thats a real eye catching outfit." He said leering at the young woman.

Emerald looked at the boy, "Mercury i will literally pay you to stop talking."

Mercury smirked at her ",That's not your money Em."

She Groaned "But it could be yours for...five minutes of silence." She said still holding the Lien in her hands.

Mercury shot her a lecherous grin "Hmm are you propositioning me Emerald. Who knew you were so damn thirsty you'd pay me to sex you up. In an alleyway in Vale of all places." He said approaching her

Emerald quickly drew one of her revolvers and put it under his chin. "Mercury, you're so not my type." She said before pushing him away. "Besides we have a job to do." she said holstering her revolver.

Mercury shrugged his shoulders. "Peh, fine. Business before pleasure then." he said following behind her.

They walked into the bookstore where instead of finding a lone faunus proprietor they found a bat winged faunus with the owner Tuckson.

"Hey Tuckson you have customers up front." she called to the back. While lifting a stack of books to the top of a shelf.

A dark haired man came walking out of the back with another stack of books for the front. "How may i help you?" he asked setting down the stack of books before approaching the two teens.

Mercury had gone to look at the comics in the front of the store

The bat let her coat slip showing off that she was better equipped to deal with any "troublemakers." she mouthed "I know who you are." Emerald quickly attempted to use her semblance to get the bat to commit the crime for them only to have her own semblance reflected back on her.

Emerald came out of the illusion only to wake up and find that In fact she'd mind tricked him into thinking they had killed him.

They left the store with a comic book and the erroneous belief that they'd succeeded in killing the turncoat faunus.

!

Emerald and Mercury came walking into the warehouse where Roman Torchwick was consolidating his stolen dust stores.

He turned to see his employers 'sidekicks' walk up "Ah she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like a divorce." he said clearly annoyed by their presence.

Emerald groaned "Spare us the thought of you Procreating." she said disgusted.

Roman leered at the girl, "ahh you just haven't had the pleasure of my company yet." He said as his deft hands found what they were looking for. "And maybe this will tell me what you've been doing today." he said holding a scrap of paper.

Emerald looked at him "How did, when?"

Torchwick looked at her "I'm a professional sweetheart, stick around you may learn something." He said

Mercury spoke up "We" he said gesturing between himself and Emerald "Were out taking care of a your pest problem." He said snidely.

Roman glared at them "Damn brats i had that handled."

Mercury was smug, "Well we handled it faster." he said pointing at himself "I'm a professional, old man. Stick around you may learn something." he said

Roman had a white knuckle grip on his cane "Listen you little gimp if i were running this show i'd" he was stopped mid sentence by a feminine voice.

"You'd what Roman?" asked Cinder.

Roman cursed under his breath "Greeaaat, the bitch in the red dress." He straightened up "I'd probably not...kill Mercury then turn the boy into shark food and pimp out the lettuce head here." he said bluntly, shocking the two younger crooks.

Roman looked at them "What?! Compared to that damned Wolf bitch Hildegard, you three are positively pleasant. Point of fact Cinder you don't scare me nearly as much as someone who could and would kill me simply because she was bored." He said walking up to Cinder. "Face it honey it's only because me and her that you have the amount of Dust that you do. Your little operation here has become much more complicated." He said walking right by Cinder and Emerald.

Gesturing to the crates of dust he had amassed for them. "Now if you'd kindly clue me in on your little plan my next string of robberies might go a little more smoothly." He said clearly annoyed by being kept in the dark and fed shit like some dumb grunt.

Cinder came up to him "Oh Roman you'll know what you need when you need to kn" was all she said before Roman smacked her

"Bullshit! In case you forgot, Cindy." he said with malice "We all got the shit beat out of us by that psychotic She-Beast because we didn't get the dust off of that freighter. Now i know that when a job goes wrong someone higher up the chain sends someone to shape the little fish up or eat them. That's clearly what she's been sent here for." He said sheathing now. "What i want to know is just what the hell your queen has in mind. If you can't then i'll take my chances with the damned wolf." he said his distaste for their worsening situation very evident

Cinder straightened up, she hadn't known that fear would make this effeminate ginger grow a pair and a spine to make use of them. She hated it. This man was disobeying her outright, but he was right. She was no longer the one with the power in this situation. She sighed. Then, she told Roman everything.

Ozpin was up in his office with Goodwitch, and the sight of Atlas Warships over the sky. "While I understand that He is not only a headmaster like myself but also a General i find that he likes to bring his work with him wherever he goes and those ships are quite the eyesores." He said, grumbling.

As Ozpin said this a series of thunderclaps erupted around the tower. Glynda quickly got in a defensive stance only to whirl around and see a white haired young man in a full dress uniform with wolf ears and a thickly furred snow white tail from Atlas and General James 'Jimmy' Ironwood.

The Faunus also had a long katana sheath at his hip and and very large handgun holster under his arm

Ozpin brushed some dust off his jacket "So General I see you've found a much more efficient means of travel." He said noting the Higher Wolf Faunus in the room.

Said Faunus quickly stepped forward "Colonel Fafnir De Lobo-Cinderfang." Said the young faunus soldier.

Glynda arched an eyebrow "Really, James? He is the grandson of one of the biggest war criminals from the Faunus War...and did he say his last name was also De Lebo."

Fafnir perked up "Ma'am do you know another De Lobo?" He asked pointedly.

Glynda looked away from the colonel with his electric blue eyes focusing on her "Uhhh yes." She said 'He must be related to Fenrir i don't think anyone other than him or Ozpin could so easily get to me' she thought still trying to avoid the piercing gaze of the lightning user. "He's a student here on one of our teams." Said Glynda, wondering why she was feeling like she was cornered.

Ironwood picked up on his old friends distress "Fafnir, I believe that your men need their leader back." he said knowing that he was close to scaring the teacher.

Fafnir looked at both teachers "I do hope my brother hasn't been too troublesome for you." He said as Goodwitch left and then Fafnir vanished in another bolt of lightning.

Ozpin looked to Ironwood "So you actually formed a squadron of Atlas's less savory elements." He said smirking

Ironwood straightened up "We can't afford to spurn any who would be willing to fight. Not with Grimm activity on the rise." He said knowing that the Fleet he had outside wasn't his ace in the hole not that he'd tell Ozpin or his own men who after seeing Fafnir's forces in action against Mantle's Grimm.

The Howling Wolves had come to Vale and they don't even know it.

Ozpin Looked at the man "James its atypical for a Headmaster to travel with his students." He said looking out at the fleet parked outside his window.

Ironwood looked at the grey haired man before him "You know how dangerous travel is becoming between the kingdoms and you know how much i love Vale this time of year." He said trying to deflect the issue. with no luck

Ozpin gave the other man a pointed look that clearly called him out on the premium bullshit he was pushing.

Ironwood sighed "Alright i didn't just come here for the tournament. You know what Qrow said Oz and we must be ready."

Ozpin sat behind his desk "I know old friend, I know only too well."

Blake was about to leave the dorm when Fenrir blew the door shut.

"Stop." Said Weiss, clearly tired of their teammates mysterious behavior. "Lately you've been out of it. You barely sleep and even your grades have been slipping." She said.

Fenrir moved in front of the door as the heiress approached the catgirl.

Weiss continued. "You're starting to worry us, Blake. You made a promise to come to us as your friends. Now tell us what's bothering you." she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Blake looked around at her partners her team leader and her unlikely friend. "The White Fang have been amassing power at a frightening rate, and now they're working with a human. They would never do that before." She said downcast. "And they never had an Assassin fighting with them." she said looking at Fenrir's chest with sadness.

Fenrir sighed "I know that look Blake, my wounds aren't your fault. The battle between my sister and I is inevitable. But what you're doing going out at night trying to look for leads, barely sleeping and generally wearing down your body. It's not healthy cat." he said before pulling out a can of tuna and one of salmon. "here you can eat while we plan out a way to deal with those jackasses in the White Fang and that Torchdick guy." He said

Ruby looked at him "Don't you mean Torchwick"

Fenrir glared at her and then Ruby could see the family resemblance between him and his elder sister. "I know what I said Ruby and his name will forever be to me Torchdick." He said as his tail rose off the ground to illustrate his point.

Yang was laughing "Ah Torchdick? Tell me you called him that to his face." she said between fits of laughter.

Fenrir rolled his eyes "Please, Yang i have class. I called him that and then asked if his nuts were truly numb." he said remembering how furious Torchdick was at being humiliated like that.

Yang was nearly rolling on the floor now. "Your horrible Fen." she said still giggling.

I know." said Fenrir with a smirk on his face.

Weiss ever the wet blanket "Can we focus on the task at hand please?" she asked but finding the humiliation of a common criminal hilarious as well

Ruby snickered "The fun Nazi strikes again." she said laughing a bit at her partner's antics.

Weiss turned her nose up in annoyance.

Blake even cracked a smile at her team before returning to her tuna.

Ruby got excited "So all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to stop an evil organization conspiring against the kingdom of vale, Say Aye."

Fenrir growled

Ruby got embarrassed "And hunter" she said quickly covering for her earlier mistake.

Yang pumped her fist "Heh i love it when you're feisty sis" she said

Fenrir Grinned "It does paint you in a more pleasant light, kid."

he said standing by the door still

Ruby ran off "I'll go get my game board." she said

while weiss groaned "Were doomed." Only for Fenrir to snatch Ruby by her cloak

Fenrir's ears perked up "hold your voice down" he said as he stepped towards the door and opened it up to see a green haired young woman standing close by. "You know, you and your friends are in the wrong area right?" he said looking down at the green haired girl.

Emerald looked up at the tall wolf faunus in front of her and instantly her face grew hot. "Ummm we're sorry." she said distracted by his icy blue eyes. Emerald could see the predator lurking behind them. 'Dust if we do pull this off...can i get Cinder to give him to me?' She thought

Fenrir however held the raveonettes gaze "So by your uniforms I'd say, visitors from Haven right?" he said clearly suspicious of the newcomers even going as far as to let his hand calmly rest on the handle of his Ruin.

Cinder wasn't used to such a hostile reaction to her presence. Though looking closely at him he was definitely related to that psycho Hildegard. "We'll be leaving now. See you around." she said huskily.

Fenrir held a hard glare at the group retreating from him. 'that amber eyed girl...she smelled like a Grim all over.' he thought narrowing his eyes on the group.

The scent she gave off was cloying and her aura it felt like there was something coiling around her, something that didn't belong to her.

Yang was staring at Fenrir "Um i know she was attractive Fenrir but i don't think you should be staring at her." she said as a pang of jealousy hit her as she watched him stare intently at the raven haired girl.

Fenrir stiffened up "Um no that's not what i was doing." He said not sure why he felt like he'd been accused of some heinous crime. A feeling he was far too familiar with for his liking. He shuddered as his memories of the last 3 years after he left the Ravagers and before he met Yang, clawed their way to the fore of his mind. Which he quickly shrugged off.

Weiss broke the tension "Anyway. Ruby i believe you have an errand Ruby." she said as their red clad leader rushed off. "Now Blake let's lay out what you know about their current operations in Vale." She said

Fenrir was still wondering "That woman she smelled too old to be an ordinary student...'She also had the same scent that smelled so old on Lucifer.'

The team planned for hours around what each member would do. Though Ruby insisted that Fenrir follow Yang as she was headed to the bad part of Vale.

Blake would be going to a White Fang membership rally which Weiss argued was the more dangerous errand.

Fenrir told them that he would stand out and that he was allergic to all the manure being shoved out at such meetings and would probably disrupt the rally by attacking everyone there.

Blake still had trouble with Fenrir's philosophy of dealing with racist people. While he didn't seek out trouble when it did find him, he dealt with it harshly. So for him to be around a bunch of angry Faunus whining about how mean the humans are to them, it would end very badly.

This difference of opinions could cause a schism but with the current state of the Fang, Blake wasn't concerned in the least with this. But to be safe Fenrir was going with Yang.

With their tasks set the group awaited the the next day when they could begin operation "DeFang" the name needed work in everyone's eyes

Me: Well were now into volume 2 and now that i have a coherent plot to work with ill be able to put out some good stuff

Dis: Well it took you long enough you hack

Me: Lemons!

Waiv: Dear lord not the Lemons!


End file.
